


Amends

by missthingsplace



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Aliens, Angst, Comfort, Complete, Hurt, M/M, Mpreg, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rating: NC17, Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-11
Updated: 2014-02-11
Packaged: 2018-01-12 00:15:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 56
Words: 70,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1179631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missthingsplace/pseuds/missthingsplace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU - What if after the way Jack reacted to Gwen refusing to retcon Rhys at the end of 'Meat' Ianto decided he didn't want to feel like he was second best anymore ... things are not always as they seem - trust me.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

 

**Title:**  Amends  
 **Author:** **missthingsplace**  
 **Parings/characters:** Jack/Ianto, Gwen, Owen, Tosh  
 **Disclaimer:** I don't own Torchwood or any of the characters ... unfortunately, just borrowing them for a while.  
 **Summary:** AU - What if after the way Jack reacted to Gwen refusing to retcon Rhys at the end of 'Meat' Ianto decided he didn't want to feel like he was second best anymore ...  
 **Warnings:** Slash, Angst, Violence, Rape, Mpreg.  
 **Rating:** NC17 for the series.

**A/N** This had been on my mind for some while and demanded to be written, it's a lot darker than i normally write and the angst level is high.

 

“Still brooding?” Ianto asked Jack, leaning against the door frame of his office.

“Ianto?”

“What is it about ... her?

“Her?”

“Gwen Jack, how is it that it seems she can wrap you around her little finger?” Ianto asked, his tone of voice conveying the emotions the mask on his face was trying to hide.

“I don't understand what you mean?” Jack replied, his confusion clear in his eyes.

“She just refused to retcon Rhys and with barely an argument you let her have her own way.” Ianto replied. “I heard what you said, if you want her so much why are we still together? When you came back ... it's been different ...”

“I do not want Gwen Cooper.” Jack replied, moving across the room towards the young man.

“You could have fooled me.” Ianto retorted, pulling away as Jack tried to engulf in him in his arms.

“I meant it Ianto, when I said I came back for you.” Jack replied with a small sigh, following him down to the main hub.

“Yep, except you changed it to all of us.” Ianto replied, picking up his jacket and slipping it on. “When you gave me that speech the night before Tommy went back it was almost like an admission of love, I thought that one day maybe, just maybe I alone would be enough for you.”

“Ianto, believe me, I don't want Gwen!” Jack replied, raising his voice as he caught Ianto up as the cog door opened.

“You keep telling yourself that Jack.” Ianto snipped, rushing off out through the cog door and down the passageway well aware that Jack was following him.

“Ianto wait, we can talk about this.” Jack insisted, making it into the lift with him before the door closed.

“Nothing more to talk about, I think it would be best all round if I handed in my notice, effective from now.” Ianto told him. “For both Torchwood and you.”

The lift door slid open again, Ianto barely made it out of the door before Jack grabbed him and slammed him up against the corridor wall.

“Don't be stupid Ianto, I ... we need you.” Jack growled.

“You still can't admit it properly, can you?” Ianto sneered, pushing Jack away. “Well, you'll never have to now.”

Ianto ran, reaching the fake Tourist Office before Jack caught him again. Slamming him up against the wall behind the counter Jack pressed his body to Ianto's kissing him fiercely in anger as Ianto tried to fight him off.

“Get the fuck off me.” Ianto swore, tearing his mouth away from Jack's assault.

“No!” Jack yelled, his hand pressing down on Ianto's windpipe, holding him pinned to the wall while his mouth and tongue invading Ianto's once more.

Ianto could feel himself going dizzy from lack of oxygen, using every last ounce of energy he pushed Jack away, sending him flying backwards into the desk and falling to the floor with a loud yelp of pain.

“Goodbye Jack.” Ianto said calmly, straightening his tie and moving to walk past him.

Jack was too quick for him, grabbing his ankles as he moved past and unable to stop himself he tumbled to the floor in a heap. Scrabbling Ianto tried to get to his feet but Jack was on him again, his whole body weight holding him down.

“I. Am. Leaving. Jack.” Ianto shouted at him. “Get the fuck off me.”

“You can't just leave, you know the protocols.” Jack yelled back.

“I fully expect to wake up one morning wondering why the hell I'm back in Cardiff.” Ianto sneered. “You're going to have to retcon me back to before I joined Torchwood one or my memories of Lisa will trigger anything I've forgotten.

“I don't want to retcon you Ianto.” Jack pleaded. “You don't have to leave Torchwood, please.”

“I can't be around you Jack, you do things to me that no other man has or ever will.” Ianto told him. “I have to stay away from you completely.”

Jack didn't reply, he just mashed his lips to the younger man's again kissing him with desperation. He could feel Ianto's erection against his hip through their clothing and knew that despite all his protesting his body was still craving him.

Pushing his hips downwards he ground against Ianto's cock, not missing the moan that escaped the other man's lips he pressed harder, rewarded when Ianto finally ceded and gave into the kiss.

Ianto's hand went to the back of Jack's head, pulling him closer as their teeth clashed violently, his other hand wrapping around Jack's body and flipping them so he was on top.

Jack watched wordlessly as Ianto pulled himself back onto his knees and quickly unfastened his trousers, pushing them down over his hips along with his underwear and grasping his own cock.

“Is this what you'll miss? The one thing Gwen can't give you?” Ianto sneered as he stroked himself slowly. “My cock up your arse?”

“I ...” Jack broke off with a small whimper when Ianto's free hand reached out and unbuckled his belt.

Jack lay there unsure if he should just let Ianto continue or stop him but he felt like he was frozen to the spot, unable to move as Ianto unclipped his braces and yanked his trousers down his legs to his boots.

“Make the most of this Jack because it's the last time it's going to happen.” Ianto sneered, pushing him over onto his stomach.

Legs bound together at the ankles Jack could barely move, he felt Ianto's weight on him and then a finger pressing to his hole.

Jack let out a loud hiss as the finger pushed dryly into his arse, the muscles contracting tightly around it as the pain shot through his body.

“You won't be forgetting me anytime soon.” Ianto hissed into Jack's ear as he shoved in a second finger and used them roughly in Jack's arse. “Every time you sit down you'll be reminded of what you let get away.”

“Ianto stop, this isn't you, don't do this.” Jack begged trying to move but his whole body was pinned down by Ianto's.

Jack yelped in pain as Ianto withdrew his fingers and pushed his cock deep inside his barely prepared channel, pounding into his body without any preamble.

Jack could feel his own erection shrivelling against the hard floor, his own arousal melting away as his brain told him this wasn't anything to do with sex, it was about control.

It was rape.

Sobbing into his arms Jack made no attempt to try and fight Ianto off, feeling nothing but pain as his former lover pounded relentlessly into his arse and hearing his loud grunt as he felt Ianto's come spurt hot inside him.

Jack didn't move or even look up as the young man slid his cock from his stinging arse, just curled up into a tight ball on the floor. He heard the sound of Ianto zipping up his trousers and his footsteps as he walked over the the exit.

“Bye Jack.” Ianto said emotionless as he opened the door, closing and locking it before walking away.  
  
TBC


	2. Chapter 2

Jack had no idea how long he had lay on the cold hard floor of the Tourist Office, at some point he had either dozed off or passed out. He had woke to the sound of voices as his team arrived the next morning for work.

“Jack, oh my god Jack, what happened?” He heard Gwen ask, not opening his eyes.

“Jack, open your eyes.” Toshiko pleaded.

“Let me see to him.” Owen demanded. “Go down to the hub and get the medical bay ready for me.”

“Jack?” Gwen asked, getting no reply she reluctantly left him and Owen, following Tosh through the secret door.

“Jack, I know you're awake, talk to me.” Owen told him, his eyes taking in the way Jack's trousers and underwear when tangled around his ankles and the fading bruising to his buttocks that was clearly made by fingers digging into the flesh.

Jack opened his eyes and looked at Owen wordlessly, Owen bit back the gasp that threatened to escape his mouth, he had never seen the Captain looking so broken.

“Don't move.” Owen told him, dropping to his knees beside his boss to examine him closer and cursing in shock when he saw the blood streaked semen staining the inside of Jack's thighs.

“Jack, who did this to you?” Owen asked softly.

“No one, it doesn't matter.” Jack replied quietly.

“It doesn't matter?” Owen exclaimed. “You've been raped Jack.”

Jack shook his head slowly from side to side.

“I deserved it.”

“No one deserves to be raped Jack.” Owen told him gently. “Whoever did this is going to wish they had never been born.”

“Just leave it Owen.” Jack replied, letting out a hiss as he rolled into a sitting position.

“Okay, for now. Lets get you down to the hub so I can examine you.” Owen told him, helping him to his feet. “Then we can get you cleaned up.”

“I just need to shower.” Jack replied, pulling his trousers up and fastening them.

“You may heal fast but that doesn't mean I'm not going to do my job and see what damage has been done and treat you.” Owen told him, leading him along the corridor to the lift. “I could murder a cup of coffee but I'm guessing Ianto's not in yet or he'd be ...”

Owen trailed off at the look on Jack's face, unable to believe what he thought he was seeing.

“Jack, did Ianto do this to you?” Owen asked carefully.

“We had a fight.” Jack replied simply.

“A fight that ended with his raping you and leaving you on the floor in pain?” Owen asked aghast.

Jack nodded, feeling tears welling up in his eyes as he tried to fight off the memories of the early hours of the morning.

“I let him, I didn't even try and stop him.”

“Why the hell would you do that?” Owen asked as they headed through the cog door.

“I hurt him, he deserves so much more than me.” Jack replied.

“And for that you think you deserved this?” Owen asked.

“Yeah.” Jack told him, letting Owen lead him down to the medical bay where both Gwen and Toshiko were waiting for them.

“Girls, would you mind going out to get us all coffee.” Owen asked them, wanting to give Jack some modesty while he examined him.

“Where's Ianto?” Gwen frowned, watching as Jack stood nervously by the examination table.

“He won't be in today, family emergency.” Owen lied.

“Are you okay Jack?” Toshiko asked, seeing the sadness and hurt in his eyes.

“I'll be fine thank you.” Jack replied politely.

“So, coffee?” Owen asked pointedly.

“Sure.” Gwen replied, walking up the steps from the medical bay with Toshiko.

“I'm going to need you to strip and lie on the bed.” Owen told Jack.

“Is this really necessary?” Jack asked, fumbling with the button of his trousers.

Owen nodded. “Come on Jack, lets get it over with before the girls get back.”

Jack pushed his trousers and briefs down to his ankles, Owen tried not to show his shock at the obvious abrasions to Jack's cock as the Captain crouched down to unlace his boots.

Once his boots were off Jack shed his trousers and briefs and lay on his back on the examination bed, watching Owen as he pulled on a pair of disposable gloves and picked up a bottle of gel.

“I need you to pull your legs back.” Owen told him, now being Jack's doctor, not his employee and friend.

Jack slid his feet up the bed before placing his hands behind his thighs and pulling them back, feeling completely exposed he closed his eyes as he felt Owen's hands on the inside of his thighs.

“If I hurt you stop me.” Owen told him.

Jack nodded his reply.

Owen carefully examined Jack's anus, the skin was bruised purple/yellow, still slightly swollen and still showed the marks from where the skin had been torn. Jack was already healing from his ordeal but the remaining evidence still told him how brutal the rape had been.

Applying some of the gel to the fingers of one gloved hand, telling Jack to relax Owen carefully inserted it into Jack's hole, hearing the Captain gasp in pain as he felt for internal damage, working as fast as he could to reduce the amount of discomfort he knew he was causing the man.

Sliding his finger out again he snapped off the gloves and threw them into the bin, chewing slightly on his lip as he turned back to Jack.

“You can let your legs go now mate.” The doctor told him, waiting until Jack had then resting back on the bed before continuing. “You're already healing as you probably already know but you were badly hurt Jack, judging by the bruising, the tears in the skin that are now thankfully closed and the amount of blood on the inside of your legs ... it was an unthinkable attack.”

“Can I go and have a shower now?” Jack asked, moving to sit up, not wanting to talk about it.

“Soon, I just need to ...” Owen replied, pulling on a clean pair of gloves and indicating towards Jack's cock.

Jack lay back down again as he felt Owen's hands on him once more, gently handling his tender cock for a few moments.

“Some abrasions from what I guess was the floor.” Owen stated as Jack sat back up again. “I'm going to give you some antiseptic cream, I want you to apply it once you've showered. You may heal fast but you could still get an infection along the way.”

“I can go now, yes?” Jack asked, swinging his legs over the side of the bed and trying not to wince in pain.

“Yes and then get some rest, okay?” Owen told him, handing him the tube of cream.

“We have work to do.” Jack told him half heartedly.

“Unless the world looks like it's going to end we can cope Jack.” Owen replied.

“Fine.” Jack told him, getting off the bed and dragging his trousers on, carrying his briefs and boots with him as he climbed the steps up to the main hub.

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

Ianto Jones sat in his car and sobbed into his arms against the steering wheel, he had barely driven a couple of hundred yards before the tears pouring from his eyes had clouded his vision so badly he'd had to stop.

One thought just kept going around and around in his head.

I raped Jack, I raped him. I've become the monster. What the hell happened to me?

The sun was just beginning to come up over the horizon when he started the car again, eyes red rimmed but all cried out he put the vehicle in gear and headed off again.

He knew exactly where he was heading, there was no way he could face going back to his flat. Since Jack's return they had spent more than a few evenings there and he knew without thinking that there would be items of Jack's scattered around it.

Turning into the Cromwell Estate he slowed his speed a little, the sun now lost behind the rain clouds that had formed over the length of his drive as if the weather was in tune with his mood.

Pulling the car to a halt outside his sisters house Ianto turned the ignition off and waited, there was no way he could face Johnny and the kids as well as Rhiannon.

He watched until he saw his brother in law leave with the children, taking them to school on his way to work like he did every day. Once they were out of sight Ianto climbed out of the car and walked over to the front door.

Chewing on his bottom lip Ianto pressed the doorbell, he had no idea what he was going to tell his sister but he had no one else, he was about to chicken out and bolt when the door opened before him.

“Ianto? What the bloody hells happened? Get in here.” Rhiannon told him, grabbing his arm and dragging him into the house. “You look like you haven't slept in a week and ... and you've been crying?”

Ianto nodded. “Can I use the sofa? Once I've got some sleep I'll try and explain.”

“You can have David's bed, It won't take a minute to change the sheets.” Rhiannon told him in a tone that told him not to argue.

“Fine.” Ianto muttered, collapsing onto the sofa while she hurried up the stairs.

When she came back down ten minutes later Ianto was exactly where she had left him, sat on the soft staring blankly at the wall ahead of him.

“Ianto love, talk to me.” She said softly.

“Later, I promise.” Ianto replied, heading up the stairs to David's room.

Stripping off his clothes down to his briefs he placed them in a neat pile on the floor beside the bed, hiding his gun beneath and then slid under the duvet, the clean fresh smell of the bedding kind of soothing as he lay his head on the pillow and curled into a ball.

Closing his eyes all he could see was the image of Jack curled into a ball on the floor of the Tourist Office sobbing into his arms and he knew now that there was no going back.

How could anyone ever forgive someone for what he had done? He knew he wouldn't be able to, grasping the other pillow to his chest fresh sobs overtook him once more until he fell into an exhausted sleep.

“Ianto, are you awake?” He heard Rhiannon ask some time later.

“No.” His voice told her, muffled from beneath the duvet.

“I brought you a cup of tea, come on, time to talk or the kids will be home.” Rhiannon told him.

Reluctantly Ianto pulled himself out from under the duvet and into a sitting position, seeing the curious look on his sisters face he suddenly remembered the fading love bites on his chest from a few days beforehand and felt himself flush a little but she didn't mention them.

Taking the cup of tea from her hand he took a long sip and then a second while waiting for her to speak again.

“Tell me what's wrong Ianto, It can't be that bad surely?” Rhiannon asked him.

“Worse, I'm a monster.” Ianto replied, staring into the mug in his hands.

“I can't help you unless you confide in me.” Rhiannon sighed.

“If I tell you, you won't want to help me.” Ianto snipped back. “Sorry.”

“Come on, talk.” Rhiannon encouraged gently.

Ianto took a deep breath. “I think I raped someone.”

Rhiannon looked horrified. “You THINK you raped someone? How ... you ... I can't believe you would be capable of something like that?”

“Well, apparently I am!” Ianto snarked.

“Okay, lets start at the beginning, you say you think you raped someone, you either did or you didn't, did they consent to sex and it got rough?” Rhiannon asked, trying not to think how uncomfortable it made her to be asking her brother about his sex life.

“At first it was mutual, I think, but it got out of hand and ... I ... oh god Rhi... I don't know what came over me and as soon as it was over ... Rhi I felt like I wasn't in control of my own actions ... I don't know how to explain ... oh shit” Ianto felt tears falling down his face again.

“What do you mean, not in control of your own actions?” Rhiannon asked.

“While ... while it was happening, it was like I was the one doing it but ... something was controlling me.” Ianto tried to explain.

“Have you got your story straight, for the police? Because that explanation isn't going to fool anyone” Rhiannon asked, trying to remain calm.

“The police won't be involved.” Ianto replied bluntly.

“But the girl, surely ...” Rhiannon started, biting back her own anger over what her little brother had admitted.

Ianto cut her off and looked her in the eye. “It wasn't a girl.”

“You raped a man?” Rhiannon asked aghast.

“Oh it gets worse.” Ianto sighed.

“Go on.” She urged, not completely sure she wanted to know what he was going to say.

“He was my boss and my lover.” Ianto replied, staring into the mug again.

“Let me get this straight, you've been sleeping with your male boss and last night for whatever reason you raped him?” Rhiannon asked, not believing what her younger brother was telling her.

Ianto nodded. “Yep. And ... he didn't even try to stop me, he ... and i couldn't stop, i want to stop Rhi, you have to believe me”

“Holy shit!” Rhiannon exclaimed loudly. “Look, what makes you think he won't go to the police?”

“He'll deal with it in his own way and at the moment I'm not sure what that'll be.” Ianto told her. “And that scares me almost as much as discovering just what I'm capable of.”

“Oh Ianto.” Rhiannon sighed sadly, taking the mug off him and pulling him into her arms in a tight hug.

“I need a shower.” Ianto told her, pulling out of her embrace a few minutes later.

“I'll get you a towel.” She told him, heading out of the room to fetch him one wondering just what the hell had driven her brother to do what he had done.

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

Jack was running fast, his speed increasing with each step towards the hubs communal bathroom barely making it in time as he crashed through the door of one of the cubicles, dropped hard onto his knees and vomited into the toilet bowl over and over until there was nothing but bile to lose.

Slowly the Captain moved off his knees into a sitting position, gulping down lungfuls of fresh air in the hope the pain building in his stomach would settle. Wrapping his arms around his legs Jack rested his head down on them, telling himself it was just a delayed reaction to the earlier events.

It was a good few long minutes before Jack found the energy to get back to his feet, his hand rubbing slowly over the dull ache in his stomach he made he way to the small basin and splashed his face with cold water before making his way to the adjoining showers.

He turned on the water and undressed slowly while the water turned from cold to hot, throwing the clothes he had worn straight into the bin that denoted it was only worthy of the incinerator and then stepped under the powerful stream of water.

Reaching for one of the many sponges Jack added a generous dollop of shower gel to it and began soaping his upper body, slowly and methodically cleaning every inch of his skin down as far as his waist before adding more gel.

He couldn't help but wince as he wiped the sponge carefully over his injured cock, the shower gel causing a slight sting on the healing skin. Next he worked the sponge over his legs, gulping back a sob when the water from the inside of his thighs ran pink down his legs to pool at his feet before draining away.

Soaping up the sponge for the final time Jack swept it over his buttocks, putting off cleaning himself more intimately for as long as possible. Taking a deep breath Jack carefully used the sponge to clean between his buttocks, letting out a hiss as it made contact with the still tender flesh until he could bear it no longer.

Dropping the sponge on the floor Jack stood still, letting the water cascade over him even as it began to run cold, finally moving out of the stream when he realised he was shivering and wrapped one of the large towels around himself.

Rummaging around in the lockers he found a t shirt and a pair of jog bottoms, they barely fit him but the alternative was to walk through the hub naked or just in a towel and if it had been any other day that wouldn't have deterred him but all he wanted to do was hide away from the looks his team would be giving him.

He knew Owen wouldn't break his confidence about what had happened but while Tosh would offer comfort and wait for him to talk Gwen would keep on, pressing him for details, wanting to help.

And Gwen was the one person he didn't want to be anywhere near at the moment, it would be easy for him to blame her for what started the events of the night but he knew he didn't have anyone else to blame but himself.

Jack wasn't even aware he had his hand pressed to his stomach as he made his way back to the main hub, finding the three remaining team members sat on the threadbare sofa every instinct was telling him to run and hide but instead he stopped and picked up his coffee.

“So, are you going to tell us what happened?” Gwen asked bluntly.

“I was attacked, that's all you need to know.” Jack told her.

“But we need to find out who did this, make sure they don't mess with any of us.” Gwen told him.

“No Gwen, drop it now unless you want to find yourself back on the beat as a bobby.” Jack hissed. “I'll be in my bunker if you need me.”

Jack turned without another word and headed for the steps to his office, he was half way up when he heard Toshiko's heels clicking quickly across the hub floor and following behind him.

Stopping just inside his doorway he turned to see Toshiko hurrying up to him, she launched herself at him as soon as he entered his office and hugged him tightly.

“Don't shut us out Jack, we're here for you, whatever happened.” Toshiko told him gently.

“I'll be okay Tosh, I heal fast remember?” Jack replied, giving her a weak smile.

“Physically maybe.” She retorted, watching as something resembling pain crossed his face. “Jack?”

“It's nothing, just a pain in my stomach, I think I pulled something earlier when I vomited.” Jack replied and then realised he's told her more than he'd intended.

“Have you told Owen?” Toshiko asked concerned, pressing her own fingers to Jack's stomach, pulling them away quickly when she saw him wince.

“I'm sure it's nothing.” Jack insisted.

Tosh moved to the doorway and yelled down. “Owen, get up here now.”

“I'm heading back down, I'll make sure you're not disturbed.” Toshiko said, pressing a small kiss to Jack's cheek as Owen entered.

“What's up?” Owen asked, glancing at Jack and then Toshiko.

“Jack just told me he vomited earlier and is in pain.” Toshiko explained, then left the office closing the door behind her.

“Pain?” Owen asked. “You didn't think to mention this earlier?”

“It didn't start until after I vomited my guts up, I assumed it was delayed shock.” Jack shrugged.

“Okay, where does it hurt?” Owen sighed.

Jack indicated where the pain was radiating from and nearly shot through the ceiling of his office when Owen pressed hard on the area.

“Okay, back down to the medical bay now.” Owen ordered. “I'll get rid of the girls.”

“Gwen, Tosh you have the rest of the day off unless the earth faces impending doom.” Owen told them, leading Jack down the steps from his office.

“Who died and made you boss?” Toshiko smirked, already reaching for her handbag.

“Please, just go.” Jack told them, heading with Owen to the medical bay.

“Jack, I ...” Gwen began.

“Come on Gwen, Jack'll tell us when he's ready.” Toshiko told her, picking up Gwen's bag, handing it to her and dragging her towards the cog door before she could protest.

“Right, you know the drill.” Owen told Jack, rummaging around for various items as Jack rolled up his sleeve. “I'll take some bloods first and then we'll scan the area and see if that bastard hurt you even more than I first thought.”

“Don't call him that.” Jack said softly.

“What would you rather I called him? He raped you and you're defending him? If I was you I'd be hating him at this moment in time.”

“I don't hate him.” Jack shrugged. “I'm not sure what I feel, numb I guess.”

“Well, don't expect me to be civil to him.” Owen replied, preparing to take Jack's blood. “Sit still.”

Jack watched as the blood from his arm filled the syringe, placing his finger on the cotton wool pad as instructed while Owen transferred the blood to various test tubes and fetched the scanner.

“Lie down, loosen your clothes.” Owen told the Captain, turning the device on while Jack did so.

Holding the scanner over Jack's body he slowly moved across his stomach until he spotted something he wasn't expecting, looking up at Jack with what he knew must have been complete shock he struggled for words.

“Owen, what is it, what's wrong with me?” Jack asked frantically.

“I ... fucking hell!” Owen uttered as he froze the image on the screen and handed it to the Captain.

~*~*~

Ianto headed for the bathroom in just his underwear, assured by his sister that no one would be home for at least another two hours and set the shower running. Locking the door firmly behind him he slid his briefs off, confusion crossing his face when he noticed what looked like small blood stains inside them.

Looking down at his crotch his had flew to his mouth as he realised his cock was speckled with patches of dried blood, as the realisation of where it must have come from hit him he vomited violently into the toilet.

Flushing the toilet Ianto rested his head against the cool tiles of the bathroom, arms wrapped tightly around himself as he struggled not to vomit a second time.

“Shit, shit, shit.” He mumbled the mantra to himself, realising just how badly he had hurt Jack.

Dragging himself away from the wall into the shower he turned the water up so it was scorching hot, giving a yelp of pain as the heat penetrated his skin.

Reaching for the shower gel on the small shelf he spotted the nail brush, Ianto picked it up from the shelf and ran his fingers over the hard bristles.

Holding it tightly in one hand Ianto grabbed the shower get and squeezed a generous amount onto the nail brush and began to scrub at the skin in his chest.

Tears poured from Ianto's eyes as the rough bristles scrapped across his skin leaving it red raw, his arms got the same treatment next followed by his legs and buttocks.

Adding more gel to the brush Ianto lifted his flaccid cock in his hand, took a deep breath and scrubbed it hard unable to stop the scream that emitted from his mouth at the excruciating pain that shot through his body.

“Ianto? Ianto?” Rhiannon's voice yelled from the other side of the door with her frantic banging on the door. “What's wrong? Let me in.”

“I'm fine.” Ianto rasped back, tossing the nail brush onto the shelf and turning off the water.

“People who are fine don't scream like someone's trying to kill them.” Rhiannon shouted back. “Open this door now before I fetch big Jim from next door to break it down.”

Ianto wrapped the towel around his body and unlocked the door, it was opened and pushed wide by his sister before he could even turn the door handle.

“What the hell have you done?” Rhiannon shrieked seeing the state of his skin.

“I got clean.” Ianto told her, pushing past and heading back to David's bedroom and closing the door.

“You can't brush me off that easily.” Rhiannon told him, bursting in through the door without knocking and finding her brother naked with his briefs in his hands. “Fuck Ianto!”

“Get out!” Ianto growled.

“No, I'm your sister, I may not have seen you naked for a good few years but I'm guessing your ...” She gestured at his crotch. “Isn't normally red raw?”

“No.” Ianto sank down onto the bed.

“Right, don't move.” She told him, leaving the room and returning almost instantly with a tube of antiseptic cream and handing it to him. “You can apply that yourself in a minute but first I want you to tell me exactly what happened last night.”

“There's nothing to tell, we had a fight, it ended very badly.” Ianto replied.

“From the beginning.” Rhiannon insisted.,

Ianto moved back under the duvet to cover his modestly and relayed the events of the night before to her.

“You were jealous? Has this Jack ever slept with his woman? Do you have reason to be jealous?” Rhiannon asked him.

“No, as far as I know he's been completely faithful to me since ... well in a long time but I hate the effect she seems to have on him and last night was the final straw.” Ianto replied. “I gave him my notice, for work and our ... relationship. Jack chased after me, tried to change my mind and it got heated ... at first it seemed like we were going to just, well fuck and we'd end up making up as normal but it all went to wrong.”

“You're sure it was rape?” Rhiannon asked.

Ianto nodded slowly. “It wasn't anything else, I knew that the minute it was over, I just left him lying there on the floor. I still can't understand how it happened, what came over me, it's just not ... believe me Jack and I have, had a great sex life ...He must hate me now”

“What will you do now? Are you going to try and talk to him?” Rhiannon asked.

“Why would he want to talk to me? Kill me maybe, I know that's how I'd feel if the tables were turned.” Ianto told her sadly.

“Are you sure he won't go to the police?” She asked.

“Positive.” Ianto replied.

“Then you have to ... I won't say put this behind you because something like that can never be glossed over, you'll have to live with what you've done for the rest of your life but you can't punish yourself like this.” Rhiannon said, pointing at the red skin on his chest.

“I could forget completely if I wanted to.” Ianto muttered, more to himself than his sister.

“How?” Rhiannon frowned.

“It doesn't matter because I won't be doing it.” Ianto sighed.

“Well, you've handed in your notice so you won't need to see him again.” Rhiannon told him. “You'll find a new job, meet new people and in time you'll get over him, this.”

“In theory that's a great plan.” Ianto replied. “But there is one very big problem with it.”

“And that would be?” His sister asked.

“I love him.” Ianto told her, a tear rolling down his face as she sat on the edge of the bed and hugged him tightly again.

As she held her brother she couldn't help but think about the man he had done this too, she would never even thought that he would have been having a relationship with another man let alone was capable of raping anyone.

Realising that the kids would need collecting from school soon she decided that she would tell them their uncle was upset because he'd broken up with a girlfriend, it would incur less awkward questions than any part of the truth.

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

“Tell me I'm not really seeing what I think I'm seeing?” Jack asked Owen, staring in shock at the frozen image.

“I wish I could but it would seem, judging by that scan your are at least twenty weeks ... pregnant!” Owen blustered. “How the fuck ... you're not even showing, there's no hint of a bump ... and I'm talking about this as if it's normal!”

“Pregnant.” Jack whispered to himself, moving the scanner closer. “Pregnant, I can't be pregnant.”

“Well the evidence is there, clear as day.” Owen retorted. "I mean, that time when you said you were never going to be pregnant again, I thought you were bloody joking.”

“It was a very long time ago and very far away.” Jack replied thoughtfully. “And it was a surrogate pregnancy for a friend ... on fuck Owen, what the hell am I going to do now?”

“It's tea-boys I take it?” Owen asked tactlessly.

“It's Ianto's yes.” Jack replied. “I should tell him.”

“Tell him? He doesn't deserve to know, the bastard is out of your life now and I suggest you leave it that way.” Owen retorted. “You're going to keep it?”

“It's a baby Owen, look at it? Do you really think I'm so heartless I'd get rid of an innocent baby just because it's father turned out to be ...” Jack trailed off sadly.

“A rapist?” Owen finished for him with his disgust clear in his tone.

“Yeah.” Jack sighed. “I need some time alone to think about all this.”

“Bloody hell Jack, what is there to think about? He isn't part of your life anymore, have the kid if that's what you want, find a good nanny and get on with your life.”Owen told him bluntly. “Go and rest Jack and come to the right decision.”

“It's not that simple Owen.” Jack said, getting of the examination table and heading for the steps.

“Why not?” Owen called out after him.

Jack stopped halfway up the steps and turned to look at the medic.

“Because I love him.” Jack told him sadly, leaving Owen stood aghast in the middle of the medical bay as he made his way to the bunker below his office.

Laying down on his small bed Jack placed his hand over his stomach, stroking over the still flat planes of as he thought, realising that the pain had dissipated completely.

By admitting to Owen that he loved Ianto he'd admitted it to himself for the first time, he knew what Owen was saying was logical, he should hate Ianto for what he had done to him but he couldn't and now he was having his baby it was just making everything so much more complicated.

Perhaps Owen was right, he should cut the young man out of his life completely and just concentrate on the future. He could buy a small house and hire a live in nanny, they wouldn't need to know what his job was and bring up the child as a single parent.

Closing his eyes and curling on his side he knew he'd have to explain to Owen that sometimes in male pregnancies, like in some female pregnancies in this century there were no outwardly signs of the pregnancy.

In the 51st century it was a natural thing, if the father in question was in a job where him being obviously pregnant made him more vulnerable then it progressed in this manner.

The fact he'd had no symptoms either hadn't surprised him either, he'd had a text book pregnancy the first time without any sickness or complications but that time he had grown to what had seemed like epic proportions and hated feeling incapacitated in the final weeks.

Something else he'd have to explain to Owen as well, male pregnancies progressed at approximately twice the speed of female ones which meant if Owen's diagnosis was correct he had only ten weeks or so left until he delivered.

Jack tried to not to think about the fact that if the events of the night before hadn't happened he would never have known he was pregnant and going into labour without prior knowledge would have been even more of a shock.

Or that he could have died and lost a baby he never knew he was expecting.

Now all he need to do was decide what to do next and how to tell Gwen and Toshiko about his condition and what to tell them concerning the attack and Ianto.

Jack eventually fell into a light sleep, which was cut short when a pain shot through his belly, he sat up with a start in a panic about to run off to find Owen when he realised as it happened again that it was the baby kicking.

Touching the area with his hand he felt a foot press against it, with a small smile Jack knew that keeping the baby was the only option.

“Hey there little one.” Jack whispered, sliding off his bed and climbing up to his office.

Jack could see the other three down below, all of them at their workstations and the remains of various pizza's sat on the table by the sofa. Jack stomach rumbled loudly and a feeling of extreme hunger came over him, rushing down the steps to the main hub he grabbed a piece of the cold takeaway and ate it ravenously.

“You're feeling better I take it?” Owen asked.

“Yeah, and starving.” Jack replied, shovelling another slice into his mouth.

“Are you ... healed?” Toshiko asked tentatively.

“Mostly yes, thank you.” Jack told her, picking up a third slice. “I have some things to tell you, you too Gwen, come and take a seat over here.”

Both Toshiko and Gwen looked at Owen questionably before making their way to the sofa, he obviously already knew what Jack was going to tell them. Sitting down on the sofa they watched Jack as they waited for him to speak.

“First I have some good news, well I think it's good news.” Jack told them. “I'm pregnant!”

“Pregnant?!” Both women yelled in unison.

“About twenty weeks according to Owen.” Jack continued. “No idea how, well, I know how but it's never happened before ... anyway, no dwelling on the how or why, I'm having a baby and Ianto is of course the father.”

“Does he know, is that why he's not here today?” Toshiko asked.

“No, he doesn't know.” Jack said quietly. “And that leads me to the other thing I feel you should know.”

“Jack, you don't have to do this.” Owen told him. “It's none of their business.”

“I want to.” Jack told him. “Right, I wasn't just attacked last night I was raped ...”

“Raped?” Gwen shouted, interrupting him. “But we found you in the Tourist Office, did someone attack you outside? Did you recognise them?”

“Gwen, let me finish.” Jack said sadly, his emotions threatening to take him over again, feeling tears pricking at his eyes. “Yes, I knew my attacker, it was Ianto.”

“Ianto?” Toshiko said, unable to believe her ears.

“He has to pay for this ...” Gwen began.

“No!” Jack shouted at her as the tears began to spill down his cheeks and threatened. “Don't you go anywhere near him, I'm warning you.”

“But Jack ...”

“Shut up Gwen.” Jack growled. “Leave it.”

With that Jack turned and stalked away across the hub, finding himself in the archives he leant against a filing cabinet and sobbed.

“Jack?”

“Go away Gwen.” Jack said without looking up.

“Let me help.” Gwen said, moving slowly closer to him.

“You've done enough already.” Jack snarled looking up at her. “This is all your fault, it's because of you we had a fight. If you hadn't argued with me about retconing Rhys none of this would have happened, Ianto wouldn't have been feeling like he was playing second best to you.”

“Second best? I don't understand?” Gwen frowned.

“He thinks I want you, that I was only with him because I couldn't have you.” Jack spat.

“Have I ever said you couldn't?” Gwen asked seductively, reaching out to put her hand on his arm.

“You say you love Rhys but you jumped into bed with Owen at the drop of a hat and now, even after all that's happened in the last twenty four hours you would quite happily betray Rhys again for the chance to fuck me?” Jack spat, shrugging her hand off.

“Rhys doesn't need to know, we've got some kinda connection Jack.” Gwen replied, moving to try and kiss him.

“No Gwen.” Jack told her, pushing her away hard. “It was all just flirting, I do it all the time, why should it mean any different with you? I'm never going to sleep with you Gwen, get that in your head or leave Torchwood, the choice is yours.”

“I can help with the baby.” Gwen pleaded.

“Just fuck off Gwen.” Jack yelled, shoving past her and out of the archives.

Stopping only to collect his coat Jack left the hub in need of fresh air and to be alone with his thoughts.

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

The minute Ianto heard his sister leave to go and collect her kids from school Ianto dressed, throwing on his clothes and running downstairs. Grabbing the writing pad he found in a drawer he scribbled her a note.

_Rhi,_

_I have to find out what made me do this, I can't explain because I don't know myself but something happened to me last night. I'm not a rapist, I know I'm not and if I'm going to have any chance of living with my actions then I have to do everything I can to find out what caused me to ..._

_Thank you for taking care of me, I'll be in touch._

_Ianto._

Ianto was actually amazed to find his car still outside in one piece, unlocking the door he jumped in. As he drove he began formulating a plan, first he would go back to the flat and change and then he would log onto the Torchwood systems via his laptop and go through the CCTV footage.

Making it home in record time Ianto ripped his suit off and threw it in the rubbish bin before dragging on a pair of jeans and a sweatshirt. Making his way to the kitchen Ianto turned on the coffee machine and left it brewing while he fired his laptop up.

Heading back to the kitchen for his first mug of coffee a loud knock on the door caused him to change direction, the person outside hammering on it hard. Ianto didn't even think to check who was outside, he just opened the door and came face to face with a fist.

Ianto went flying backwards, hitting the floor hard he groaned loudly at the pain that shot through he back and tried to scrabble backwards along the floor as a very angry Owen came into view.

“Owen.” Ianto couldn't think of anything else to say as Owen's boot connected with his hip causing him to yell out in pain.

“You fucking bastard.” Owen snarled, grabbing the neck of his t shirt and dragging his head upwards. “Rape? What the hell got into you? Do you know how badly you hurt him?”

“I didn't meant to, I wanted to stop I ...”

Owen cut him off, punching him hard, his fist connecting with his mouth and nose before flinging his head back down onto the floor it made a loud bang.

“Don't even try to convince me you didn't mean it.” Owen spat. “How could you treat someone that loves you like that?”

“Loves me?” Ianto replied, fingers touching the tender skin on his face as the bruises began to blossom.

“Yes, the bloody idiot loves you.” Owen snarled. “Not that that matters now, I suggest you stay way from him and the hub or I will kill you myself.”

“Owen, you have to believe me, something made me do it.” Ianto pleaded. “Would you ever have thought before today that I was capable of raping anyone?”

“You kept a fucking cyberwoman in the basement, as far as I'm concerned I've never trusted you.” Owen yelled at him.

“Not the fucking same.” Ianto countered, getting to his feet and clutching his back in pain.

“If it was up to me I'd retcon you back to the ice age.” Owen told him. “But it's not an option apparently so I'm just going to do the next best thing.”

“Which is?” Ianto asked, backing away slowly.

“Beat you into next week.” Owen growled, picking up the heavy umbrella in Ianto's hallway.

“Owen, please.” Ianto panicked, backing himself into a wall.

“Give me one good reason why not?” Owen hissed, raising the umbrella.

“I love him too.” Ianto said simply, tears beginning to fall down his face.

“You have a bloody funny way of showing it then.” Owen roared, throwing the umbrella down on the floor and charging at him, punching him repeatedly in the ribs and then the stomach before Ianto had time to react.

Dropping to his knees Ianto felt the cold metal of the barrel of Owen's gun against his forehead Ianto looked straight into the other man's eyes.

“Do it.” He said simply. “I'm too much of a coward to do it myself.”

“Death would be too good for you.” Owen sneered.

Ianto crumpled to the floor in pain as Owen's boot connected with the small of his back and curled up into a ball on the ground.

Ianto didn't move until he heard Owen stomp off out the flat and slam the front door behind him. Moving carefully he rolled into a sitting position and then got slowly to his feet, pain shooting through every inch of his body he made his way to the bathroom.

After putting the plug in the bath Ianto turned on the taps, turning to the sink Ianto looked at his reflection in the mirror, his face was a mess. His nose and mouth were already swelling with bruising and there was blood around his lips.

Picking up the bottle of mouthwash Ianto used it to rinse his mouth out, wincing at the harsh liquid as he swirled it around in his mouth before spitting it out into the sink.

Turning off the taps Ianto removed his clothes and sank into the hot water, feeling the heat sinking into his hurting body he ran his fingers over the bruises on his chest and stomach reassuring himself it was nothing worse and then leaning his head back against the edge of the bath he closed his eyes.

He was convinced that something had made him act like he had and once he'd soothed his aching body he wasn't going to stop searching until he discovered exactly what it was.

Ianto couldn't get what Owen had said out of his head, he'd said that Jack loved him. If that was the case then Jack must have told Owen, there's no way Owen would have come to that conclusion by himself.

Even when he told Jack he was leaving him and Torchwood he didn't really mean it, he was feeling dejected, again, thanks to Gwen and her infatuation with Jack. He knew it was irrational and that Jack had no intention of sleeping with Gwen but it never ceased to wind him up.

Deciding he couldn't wait any longer Ianto yanked out the plug and climbed gingerly out the bath, drying himself quickly he donned his dressing gown, fetched a large mug of coffee and logged into the Torchwood systems on his laptop.

TBC


	7. Chapter 7

Jack found himself staring out at the bay, the moonlight glinting on the water and a cool breeze playing with his hair as he stood in the peaceful silence.

He knew his body was completely healed without checking, his mind more intent on the new life growing inside him.

The Captain racked his brains trying to think what had changed to cause him to fall pregnant but he had no idea, but one thing was for certain, the baby was conceived in love and there was no way he was giving it up.

The thoughts going through his head turned to Ianto, there was something niggling in his brain about the events of the night before. He couldn't understand why he hadn't fought back, why he had just let it happen.

With a long sigh Jack walked slowly back to the hub, only Toshiko was still there and as soon as he entered she rushed over to him and hugged him tightly.

“I told Gwen to go home to her fiancée.” Toshiko told him. “I don't know where Owen went, he said he had something to see to.”

I think I should try and contact Ianto.” Jack told her.

“You don't seem to have any malice towards him Jack.” Toshiko observed.

“I can't bring myself to hate him, something strange happened to us last night.” Jack replied. “Neither of us acted in character, would you ever imagined Ianto was capable of rape? And ... well it was violent and it became something it wasn't but before that it was me that was in control, I was the one pushing Ianto ... something affected what was going on in the tourist office between us last night.”

“You didn't consent to the sex though?” Toshiko asked, shuddering at the memory of Jack lying on the floor when they found him..

“No, Ianto just turned ... nasty and it wasn't ... us anymore. Ianto's no more a rapist than ... he just wouldn't do something like that unless there was something influencing his actions, in the same way I would normally put up a fight.” Jack replied. “But I didn't, I didn't even attempt to fight back Tosh, I just let it happen.”

“None at all?” Toshiko asked.

“No, I just lay there and let him ...” Jack trailed off at the memory of the attack.

“Jack, have you checked the CCTV footage.” Toshiko suggested gently. “I know it'll be distressing but it might give some clue as to what happened.”

“I'm not sure I can watch it, not even to solve this.” Jack admitted.

“Jack, you have to find out why this happened or you'll regret it.” Toshiko told him. “You're forgiving Ianto already aren't you?”

Jack nodded slowly. “I wanted to hate him so much but I knew in my heart that something was wrong, some outside force caused this and ... I love him Tosh, and now I know I'm having his baby I just want to be with him.”

“If Ianto has worked this out as well, which I sure he has it won't stop him hating himself.” Toshiko replied. “Ianto's not going to forgive himself even if it does turn out something exacerbated the situation.”

“Which is why I need to find out if that's what happened.” Jack told her. “I think we need to find Owen first though, I'm scared he's gone to find Ianto and ... Tosh, he'll hurt him, he saw the damage he did to my body.”

“I'll find Owen, you think about checking that CCTV footage.” Toshiko told him. “I'll call you when I locate him.”

“Thanks Tosh.” Jack told her, kissing her softly on the cheek.

Tosh pulled Jack into her arms and hugged him tightly then pulled back a little and before she realised what was happening she was kissing him on the lips, her arms snaking around his neck until Jack pushed her away.

“Tosh, stop, this isn't you.” Jack said softly.

Toshiko flushed bright red. “Oh my god, I'm so sorry Jack. “She babbled. “I don't know what happened, I just had this overwhelming urge to kiss you.

“Whatever this is, it's beginning to affect us all, Gwen was coming on to me down in the archives earlier.” Jack replied. “Even she wouldn't be that insensitive.”

“Do you have any idea what's causing this.” Toshiko asked, pressing her fingers to her lips without knowing she was doing it then suddenly snatching them away.

“No, but I'm determined to find out.” Jack told her. “Just go and find Owen, make sure he stays away from Ianto, please.”

“I will.” Toshiko told him, hurrying away quickly.

Waiting until Toshiko left Jack made his way up to his office and turned on his computer, he knew what she had suggested made sense and set about locating the CCTV footage for the Tourist Office the night before.

He got to the point where he had caught up with Ianto in the Tourist Office and pressed the pause button, leaning back in his chair as he summoned up the courage to watch the rest of the footage.

Jack clicked on a key on the keyboard and the image on the monitor skipped to the next frame, trying to keep his attention on the room and not himself and Ianto Jack kept pressing the same key, slowly moving through the frames.

Reaching the part where he had kissed Ianto hard Jack went to turn it off, remembering it was soon after that when things turned for the worst but he spotted something on the very edge of the picture as if it was hiding behind the beaded curtain behind the counter.

Zooming in on the area Jack enlarged it as much as possible without reducing the quality and stared at what he could barely make out. There was a pair of green eyes, that was the only clear thing about whatever was hiding behind the curtain.

The rest of the thing was like a ghost, Jack could just about make out an outline but he could see right through it to the room behind. Clicking forward a few more frames Jack noticed that as time passed the creature's form grew a little more solid, but barely.

Jack could still make out the room behind through it, it was almost transparent. But what he did know was it was short, maybe only a couple of feet at the most and it had the most evil grin he had ever seen.

A grin that grew wider as wider as it's body solidified a little and with a horrified gasp Jack realised that somehow it was using them as food, energy, something. He didn't know what, but he did know it was responsible for what had happened in that room.

TBC


	8. Chapter 8

Toshiko rang Owen's phone again but it went straight to the answer phone as it had done the previous six or seven times she had tried to call him, shoving it back into her bag she decided to head to Ianto's to check on him.

Ringing on the doorbell she waited for him to answer, she could see the soft glow from a lamp in the living room through the window, when he didn't come to see who was at the door she moved to peer through the window.

It was then she realised that the glow was coming from Ianto's laptop on the coffee table and not a lamp and that he was hunched up in front of it on the sofa, she tapped gently on the glass of the window and saw him glance up briefly before acting like he hadn't noticed.

Going back to the door Toshiko pushed open the letterbox and called out.

“Ianto, it's me Toshiko, please let me in.”

When there was still no sign of movement she tried again.

“I'm here to help Ianto, I haven't come to hurt you.” She called. “Jack's worked out that something in the Tourist Office had something to do with this.”

This time she heard footsteps shuffling over the carpet, letting the letterbox flap drop she waited for him to open the door, unable to stop the gasp of horror at the state of his face.

“Owen did that, didn't he?” Tosh asked as Ianto shuffled back towards the living room without a word.

“I deserved it.” Ianto shrugged. “Even if I wasn't in control of my actions I still hurt Jack.”

“Jack wouldn't agree.” Toshiko told him softly, reaching out and placing her hand under his chin to tilt his head upwards so she could see the damage more clearly.

The sight of his black eye, swollen nose and bruised, cracked lip made her wince.

“Where else did he hurt?”

“I suspect my stomach, ribs, thigh and the small of my back will hurt for a while.” Ianto replied blandly.

“I'm so sorry Ianto, if I knew he was going to come after you like this I wouldn't have let him leave the hub.” Toshiko told him sadly.

“It's done now.” Ianto shrugged, dropping back down onto the sofa in front of the laptop.

“He doesn't blame you Ianto, he knows something made you do this and hopefully he's searching through the CCTV to try and find out what caused it.” Toshiko said, sitting down beside him and seeing the still image on his laptop screen of them in the Tourist Office.

She couldn't help the small gasp that escaped her lips as she realised Jack had his hand on Ianto's throat and Ianto seemed to be struggling for breath.

“Ianto, Jack never told me everything that happened in there.” She continued, pointing at the screen. “But I'm guessing Jack doesn't normally try to throttle you even when you've had a fight?”

“No, something changed the minute we entered that room, I'm positive of it.” Ianto replied. “But so far I haven't had the courage to watch any further than this point.”

“I can't see anything odd.” Toshiko frowned. “I think you'll have to watch further, no matter how hard it's going to be.”

Ianto looked up at her, chewing on his bottom lip he felt a tear roll down his face.

“How can I watch what I did to Jack, I still raped him even if I was being manipulated by some outside force?”

“First you have to stop calling it rape, no one believes you are capable of that.” Toshiko told him.

“Owen does apparently.” Ianto snarked.

“Owen was also affected by this, even I can't see him normally beating you so badly.” Toshiko replied. “Giving you what for maybe, but doing this?”

“You may have a point.” Ianto told her sadly.

“Right, well I can understand if you don't want me watching this footage but you need to know what's going on.” Toshiko told him. “We all do.”

“No ... stay, please.” Ianto asked quietly.

Toshiko pulled him carefully into a hug, holding him carefully as he plucked up the courage to watch more of the footage, pulling back slightly so he could look her in the eye.

“This is going to be hard for both of us, I understand completely if you feel you can't keep watching.” Ianto told her.

“I'm not going anywhere.” Toshiko told him and before she knew what she was doing she was pressing her lips to Ianto's and kissing him softly.

“Shit, oh god Ianto, I'm so sorry.” Toshiko spluttered when she pulled away. “I couldn't help myself, the same thing happened when I comforted Jack.”

“Right, this thing, whatever it is caused Jack and I to, well we know what and made Owen violent.” Ianto summarised. “It appears to me making you act like you just did while giving comfort, has Gwen been affected?”

Toshiko nodded. “She made a blatant play for Jack.”

“He sent her packing I take hope?” Ianto replied possessively.

“Of course he did, she's not the one he wants.” She told him softly.

“I can't see him ever wanting me again after this.” Ianto replied sadly. “Despite what you said about him not blaming me.”

“Okay, enough feeling sorry for yourself, let find the son of a bitch that's doing this.” Toshiko told him, clicking the play button on the laptop.

As the scene in front of them played out Ianto felt Toshiko take his hand in hers and hold it tight, he was just about to press the stop button when it got to the point he was about to hurt Jack when he spotted something off to the edge of the screen behind the beaded curtain and pressed the pause button instead.

“Ianto, it's okay.” Toshiko reassured him, trying not to let him hear her horror at the events unfolding before them on the screen.

“No, I mean look.” Ianto told her, pointing at the pair of green eyes shining out from behind the curtain.

“What on earth ...” Toshiko trailed off as he peered closer at the screen.

“There's something there, but I can barely see the outline of whatever the creature is.” Ianto murmured. “But those eyes are so vivid, how on earth did we not see it there?”

“You had other things on your mind.” Toshiko remarked, clicking on the button that moved it along a frame and then a few more before stopping again. “Look, it's still mostly transparent but as you and Jack ... it's solidified very slightly and oh my god, the look on it's face!”

“This is what's responsible? If it's affected us all does that mean it was still in the tourist office when you all went into it? Is it still there? Or did it leave a trace of something behind to infect everyone.?” Ianto replied, pressing the play button and concentrating on the creature.

Both he and Toshiko gasped in shock when it appeared to sneeze and vanished before their eyes seconds before Ianto walked out of the Tourist Office.

Toshiko's mobile chose that moment to ring, startling them both. Retrieving it from her bag she looked at the display and told Ianto. “It's Jack.”

“I can't speak to him, not yet.” Ianto told her, getting up from the sofa she heard him leave his own flat before she could stop him and with a sigh she answered the call.

“Hi Jack.”

TBC


	9. Chapter 9

Owen downed the glass of whiskey in on go, half gasping and half wincing as the liquid slid down his throat before refilling the glass and repeating the action.

Putting the empty glass down on the coffee table he couldn't help but notice the slight swelling and redness to his knuckles and the feeling of guilt he had been trying to drown with the alcohol began to flood back into his brain.

He hadn't intended to hurt Ianto when he'd left the hub, not physically anyway. He was going to go and tell him what he thought of him, that was for sure but he knew he'd hurt him badly from the pain in his own hand.

Owen poured another drink as he tried to work out how he'd ended up being so violent when Ianto had opened the door to him, he had felt the anger building inside him on the journey and hadn't even thought to try and quell it.

But as soon as he'd walked out Ianto's flat the feelings that sparked violent anger began to subside and the guilt began to kick in, if he didn't work for Torchwood the next thought would never have occurred to him, something or someone was responsible for his actions.

The more he thought about it, the surer he was. And if that was the case did the same thing cause Ianto and Jack for that matter to act how they had?

“Shit!” He exclaimed loudly, dumping the glass back down on the coffee table.

Grabbing his keys and jacket Owen ran out the flat and down the road in the direction of the hub.

~*~

“Tosh, did you find Owen?” Jack asked, rubbing had hand unconsciously over his belly.

“He wasn't answering his phone and there was no signs of life at his flat when I went there earlier.” Toshiko replied. “Do you want me to check again, he might be there now?”

“Don't worry about it for now, where are you?” Jack asked.

“Ianto's flat.” She told him cautiously.

“Is he there, is he okay?” Jack replied.

“He was, he's gone now.” Toshiko sighed. “As soon as he knew it was you on the phone he fled his own flat.”

“Damn, listen Tosh I found something on the CCTV and we need to find out what it is.” Jack began.

“I know, Ianto and I found something too.” Tosh butt in. “Almost completely transparent creature with green eyes and an evil grin?”

“That the one, it's responsible for what's been happening to us I'm positive but we need to find out what it is and hopefully how to get rid of it.” Jack replied. “I need to contact Ianto, let him know I don't blame him for this.”

“I tried to tell him Jack but he couldn't listen.” Toshiko told him sadly. “He said if he was you he'd hate him.”

“I'm not sure he'll ever forgive himself, even knowing it was exacerbated by some outside force.” Jack sighed. “I don't know what to do Tosh.”

“You'll think of something, first we have to stop this creature before it does any more damage.” Toshiko told him, confessing. “Jack, I kissed him too.”

Jack couldn't help but give a small chuckle.

“At least it's not making you violent.”

“Yeah Jack, about that ...” Toshiko hesitated.

“Tell me.” Jack demanded.

“Owen got to Ianto before I did, Jack he hurt him.” Toshiko replied.

“How badly.” Jack asked, trying not to take his mounting anger out on her.

“He used him as a punch bag.” Toshiko replied quietly.

Jack cut the call without another word as the cog door opened and a very worried looking Owen walked through slowly.

~*~

Ianto hammered hard on the door, shivering in the cold night air as the door was suddenly flung wide open.

“Ianto? What the hell, it's the middle of the bloody night.” Rhiannon hissed at him while ushering him inside and into the living room.

“I just need somewhere to stay for the night.” Ianto told her, shielding his eyes as she turned on the overhead light.

“Shit Ianto, what happened to your face?” Rhiannon gasped in horror, moving closer to examine her brother closer. “Who did this, was it the man you ...”

“No, no, not Jack.” Ianto replied, shaking his head and dropping down onto the sofa. “A fri ... someone from work. He was a little upset about what I did.”

“So now you're in hiding from him? Bloody hell Ianto.” Rhiannon sighed, sitting down beside him.

“No, Jack.” Ianto told her.

“What's happened since you left here earlier?” Rhiannon asked him gently.

“I went back to my flat, Owen came and tried to beat me to a pulp.” Ianto told her blandly. “He left, I had a bath and I was just about to log onto work to see if I could find anything useful on the CCTV when a friend came to find me. She helped me watch the CCTV footage and we found something we think might have caused me to ... and then Jack phoned and I scarpered.”

“I'm confused Ianto, what could make you act out of character.” His sister frowned. “Ianto are you taking drugs?”

Ianto laughed at the idea. “No, I can't really explain but believe me, I wasn't myself last night.”

“Then why are you running from this Jack?” She asked, a little confused.

“I still hurt him, no matter what caused it to happen.” Ianto replied. “I can't face him yet. If ever again.”

“You think he'll want revenge?” Rhiannon asked.

“No, from what Toshiko told me he doesn't have any malice towards me at all.” Ianto replied.

“Then you can work this out, surely?” She asked.

“I'm not sure we can ever be together as a ... couple I guess, again.” Ianto told her sadly. “I need to think Rhi, please.”

“I'll get you a blanket.” Rhiannon told him, getting to her feet, by the time she returned a few minutes later he was fast asleep on the sofa.

Rhiannon lay the blanket over him and turned off the light, closing the living room door behind her she headed back to bed wondering how on earth she could help her brother though this.

TBC


	10. Chapter 10

One look at Jack's face and Owen knew the Captain had already discovered what he had done, resisting the urge to bolt back out the cog door before he closed behind him he stood his ground ready to take what Jack threw at him.

“You've got a nerve.” Jack sneered, moving slowly towards him.

“Jack look, I didn't mean to hurt him.” Owen argued, backing away from his boss. “Really, I was just going to tell him what I thought of him.”

“And he ends up being your punch bag?” Jack asked, pulling his gun from it's holster as Owen backed into the now closed cog door and placed the barrel to forehead.

“Jack, I know this is going to sound stupid but something made me do it.” Owen said, beginning to panic at the look in Jack's eyes. “It's not an excuse, as soon as I left his flat the feeling of intense anger dissipated.”

“It doesn't change the fact that you shouldn't have gone there in the first place.” Jack countered, pressing the gun harder to his head.

“Jack look, all I can say is I'm sorry.” Owen floundered.

“I'm not the one you should be telling that too.” Jack sneered, removing his weapon from the medics forehead but not holstering it.

“And I will tell him, as soon as I can.” Owen replied, gulping with relief when Jack finally put the webley away.

“Yeah well, once I find him we can get everything sorted out.” Jack snapped.

“He's not at his flat?” Owen asked, wishing Jack would move away from his current position which was almost toe to toe with him.

“He was, Toshiko was with him but he's bolted again.” Jack replied. “But I have an idea where he might be.”

“Then lets go and get him.” Owen suggested.

“I will go and find him, you will stay here, Toshiko is on her way back in and she'll explain to you what we've discovered about what's causing everything that's happened in the last twenty four hours.” Jack told him. “You call Gwen and get her in, we'll need all our combined efforts to sort this out.”

“Consider it done.” Owen told him, making to move away from Jack.

“Oh Owen, just one more thing.” Jack replied.

“Anything.” Owen shrugged.

Seconds later Jack's fist made contact with his jaw sending him flying backwards into the hard metal of the cog door, letting out a loud yell of pain as he slid down it and onto the floor.

Fisting both hands in Owen's t shirt Jack lifted him up off the floor and sneered.

“Don't think for one minute you're going to get off easily, even if your actions were being manipulated. If you hadn't left the hub to go after him he wouldn't be a battered mess. Now get Gwen here before I return.”

Jack broke off as the cog door rolled open again and Tosh entered, seeing the look on her face he shoved Owen backwards causing him to fall to the floor.

“I'll be back.” Jack told Toshiko, stalking out the hub, Owen touching his nose tentatively and finding blood on his fingers.

~*~

Jack spotted Ianto's car exactly where he expected it to be, he had never met Ianto's sister before and Ianto rarely spoke of her but he knew where she lived.

Pulling up behind the other vehicle Jack turned off the engine and contemplated his actions for a moment, if he knew the young man at all he knew he would still be feeling guilty and blaming himself for what happened despite knowing he had been manipulated by something for it's own means.

With a determined air Jack got out the SUV and triple locked it, not missing the group of teenage hoodies longing about nearby he strolled over to them.

“Watch the car and I'll make it worth your while?” Jack asked with a grin.

“And if we let it ... vanish?” One of the youths asked with a sneer.

“I'll hunt you down and make sure you can never steal another car again.” Jack told him, subtly swishing his coat a little and flashing his gun.

“Whatever.” Another hoodie told him uninterestedly.

With a sigh Jack headed for the front door of the house he was parked in front of, he had no idea if his threat had worked and just prayed the SUV would still be there, let alone in one piece when he came back out.

Knocking forcefully on the front door Jack waited impatiently for someone to answer, knocking again when no one came instantly, raising his fist to knock a third time when it swung open.

“Can I help you?” The woman asked, sweeping her eyes appreciatively over Jack.

“I'm looking for Ianto Jones.” Jack told her.

“And you are?” Rhiannon asked.

“Captain Jack Harkness.” Jack replied, giving her his biggest grin.

“Captain Jack Har ... Jack?” She stuttered. “Sorry, he's not here.”

“That is his car outside I believe.” Jack pushed.

“Might be.” Rhiannon admitted a little defeatedly.

“Let him in.” Ianto's voice came from somewhere behind her in the house.

Rhiannon moved aside and let Jack pass.

“He's in the living room, straight through.” She informed Jack as he strode into her house as if he owned it.

Rhiannon followed behind, walking into the living room she found Ianto stood by the window staring out and Jack barely inside the door, booth of them seemingly waiting for the other to speak first.

“I'll make coffee.” Rhiannon told them, leaving them room and heading for the kitchen.

She filled the kettle on and flicked it on, pulling three mugs out of the cupboard she reached for the jar of instant coffee, her hand holding a teaspoon full over one mug as she heard the Jack speak.

“Ianto, we have to talk.”

And Ianto reply. “Why on earth would you ever want to talk to me again?”

TBC


	11. Chapter 11

Ianto turned to face Jack, his eyes red rimmed and his face puffy and bruised from his beating.

Jack ventured a few steps closer to him and then stopped again.

“Because I know you weren't to blame for what happened.” Jack replied softly. “What happened wasn't your fault.”

I still hurt you Jack, no matter what caused it to happen we can't change that fact.” Ianto told him sadly. “I'm surprised you would even want to be in the same room as me.”

“Neither of us were ourselves, if we had been I would have been fighting you off.” Jack replied, taking one more step closer to the younger man. “We've had rough sex before and you know I have no problem with you dominating me but that wasn't us in that room.”

“I'm scared I'll do it again.” Ianto admitted.

“Why would you? I know you found the same creature on the CCTV, Toshiko told me.” Jack replied. “That is what caused this, somehow it fed on our anger and exacerbated them, it did the same to Owen causing him to ... Oh god, if I knew he was going to hurt you I would have locked him in a cell.”

“He was under the influence of the same thing?” Ianto asked.

“Yeah, I guess so.” Jack sighed. “I would never have imagined that he would do this to you.”

“If you can forgive me, then I can forgive him.” Ianto replied simply.

“The sooner we get rid of this thing the better, who knows what else it was cause us to do to each other.” Jack replied.

“Tosh kissed me.” Ianto told him, dropping his guard a little and moving to sit on the sofa. “And you I hear?”

Jack nodded. “Whatever this is seems to feed on any kind of emotion, anger, lust and concern.”

“Lust?” Ianto frowned.

“Gwen made a play for me, offering herself on a plate.” Jack told him, sitting down on the sofa, he at one end and Ianto the other.

“She's always wanted you.” Ianto snarked. “And I'm still not convinced the feeling isn't mutual.”

“Ianto if I wanted to shag Gwen Cooper I could have done long before now.” Jack sighed. “I shouldn't have reacted how I did when she refused to retcon Rhys.”

“Sometimes you just don't think Jack, Owen once told me I was your part-time shag and I told him he was wrong.” Ianto told him. “But sometimes, like that night you make me wonder just how much I mean to you, I nearly died that day Jack and it was like you barely noticed.”

“Of course I noticed!” Jack exclaimed. “And it scared the hell out of me that once again I was reminded you were mortal and I could lose you anytime soon and I didn't want to think about it.”

“So you thought you just wouldn't mention it?” Ianto snarked.

“Ianto ... I'm sorry.” Jack sighed softly. “I can't bear to think about losing you because ... I love you.”

“You tell all of us that you love us at some point Jack.” Ianto countered.

“Yeah, okay but ... right, I do love you all but you are the one I'm in love with.” Jack replied honestly.

“Even after what happened, what I did?” Ianto mumbled.

“How many times do I have to tell you I don't blame you? You have to stop beating yourself up over this because you'll go mad if you don't.” Jack replied, sliding a little along the sofa and closing the gap between them slightly. “I'm all healed, no bruising or pain at all now.”

“I made you bleed Jack, I've never done that, even ...”

Jack cut him off getting angry. “Enough, we have enough things to deal with and if you can't believe that I don't blame you or that I love you then I guess I should just leave now and forget about us.”

“I don't want to lose you Jack.” Ianto whispered, a tear falling down his cheek. “I love you too and I accept that you don't blame me but I'm not sure I can ever forgive myself.”

“You will, once we've caught this thing we can move on and get on with our lives and put this behind us.” Jack replied, closing the last few inches between them. “We'll have more important things to think about.”

“Yep, protecting Cardiff from alien threats and making sure no one catches us shagging in the hub.” Ianto replied with a weak smile.

“Yeah, something like that.” Jack told him. “Will you come back to the hub, Gwen should be there again now waiting with Tosh and Owen, we need to use all our resources to work out what this thing is and find a way to capture it.”

“Capture it? I want to kill the fucking thing so it can't ruin anyone else's life.” Ianto growled.

“That's another option.” Jack agreed. “Ianto, I didn't imagine it, did I? You did tell me you loved me?”

“I may have.” Ianto replied, allowing himself to smile softly.

“Are we okay?” Jack asked nervously.

“As okay as we can be, for now.” Ianto told him.

“You're will to try and make this work though, you and me?” Jack asked, needing clarification.

“Yep.” Ianto told him, still unsure of how he'd get past how guilty he still felt but more upset at the idea of losing Jack.

Jack lent forwards and brushed his lips over Ianto's, feeling him freeze under his touch he pulled back and looked him questionably in the eye.

“Nothing bad is going to happen Ianto, we're not under the influence now, at least I don't think we are.” Jack told him softly. “I don't have the urge to throw you down here on your sisters sofa and fuck you brains out while she listens in the kitchen.”

“Since when had that ever stopped you?” Ianto cocked an eyebrow at the Captain.

“See, you're not reacting strangely either, so do I get a kiss?” Jack asked.

In answer Ianto just lent forwards and captured Jack's lips, kissing him softly as Jack's arms slid around his body. Wrapping his arms around Jack's neck Ianto deepened the kiss, sliding his tongue into Jack's willing mouth and kissing him desperately for a few moments before tearing himself away and gulping down a sob.

“Sorry, I can't.” Ianto told him, shaking his head, his lip stinging. “All I can see is what happened ...”

“It's okay.” Jack reassured him, pulling him into a tight hug.

“We should ... oh shit, I just had a thought!” Ianto exclaimed, pulling back. “That thing, if it's still in the Tourist Office will infect us each time we use it.”

“But I came out that way, before I came here and I don't feel like anything is wrong.” Jack frowned.

“I'm not so sure, you're very rarely so ... you're not one for admitting your feelings, you've never told me that you're in love with me before and as you said, it uses all kinds of emotions.” Ianto replied. “We need to stay out of the Tourist office until we resolve this problem.”

“Why the hell didn't we think of that, dammit.” Jack grumbled, rubbing his hand back and forth over his belly. “Right, the Tourist Office is off limits.”

“Jack, are you still in pain?” Ianto asked, watching Jack's hand stroke over his stomach.

“No, I told you, I'm all healed.” Jack frowned.

“Then why are you stroking your belly?” Ianto asked.

“This really isn't the place to discuss it.” Jack told him, nodding towards the open doorway sure that Rhiannon was listening to them.

“Rhi.” Ianto called out and she was there almost instantly.

“Ianto?” Is everything okay?” Rhiannon asked, eyeing Jack strangely.

“I know it's your house, but would you mind ...” Ianto began.

“You're turning me out of my own house?” Rhiannon asked with a small smile.

Ianto nodded. “Please.”

“You have half an hour, I'll go next door for a cuppa with Pam.” Rhiannon agreed, leaving the room.

Once he heard her close the front door behind her Ianto turned to the Captain and asked. “Okay, what's so secret my sister can't know?”

TBC


	12. Chapter 12

“I'm not quite sure how to put this, tell you without freaking you out.” Jack replied.

“That alone is enough to make me panic, is there something you're not telling me about ... when I attacked you, are you really still in pain?” Ianto asked nervously.

“No, it's not that.” Jack sighed to himself. “Right, to start at the beginning did I ever tell you that men in the 51st century could get pregnant, bear children?”

“Not directly, but I heard you over the comms once a long while ago going on about contraceptives in the rain and how you wouldn't get pregnant again.” Ianto replied, confusion clearly written across his face. “Just before you hired Gwen in fact, if my memory serves me right.”

“Yep, as usual is was pissing down with rain on us, gotta love the weather in Cardiff.” Jack replied with a small smile.

“But what has this got to do with you and ....” Ianto broke off, his eyes widening as he realised just what Jack was trying to tell him.

“Ianto ...”

“You're trying to tell me your pregnant?” Ianto screeched, scrambling away from the Captain and to his feet trying to ignore the pain from his injuries shooting through his body. “Pregnant?”

Jack nodded quietly as Ianto paced about the room.

“Was it ... did it ... no ... it's too soon for it to have been that night ... pregnant?” Ianto rambled. “When? How? Why now? I got a man pregnant?”

“Ianto, please sit down, we need to talk about this.” Jack pleaded. “I'll answer any of your questions, in any order.”

Ianto shot him a look Jack didn't understand until he spoke. “It is mine?”

The hurt look Jack gave back was more than enough to make Ianto feel bad for even asking the question.

“Do you have any reason to believe I've been unfaithful to you?” Jack spat.

“No, I'm sorry ... I didn't ...” Ianto trailed off, mentally admonishing himself.

“I may flirt like there's no tomorrow Ianto but I am perfectly capable of being monogamous.” Jack snapped. “I haven't slept with anyone else in a very long time Ianto, a lot longer than you probably think. You really do think I'd cheat on you, don't you?”

“It's just ... sometimes I feel like I'm not enough for you, when I see you flirting I wonder if you're ... Owen can't see us as anything other than fuck buddies and Gwen is oblivious to our ... relationship.” Ianto tried to put his insecurities into words, ending with a shrug as he continued. “There are much more beautiful people out there than me.”

Jack got up from the sofa and moved to Ianto's side, grabbing both his forearms with just enough force to stop the younger man pacing and looked him in the eye.

“You think you're not good enough for me?” Jack asked carefully, watching as his lovers eyes welled up with more tears.

“Yep.” Ianto replied simply as they began to tumble down his cheeks.

Letting go of the other man's forearms Jack reached up and brushed the tears away from Ianto's cheeks as he spoke.

“Never underestimate yourself Ianto Jones.” Jack said gently. “You are beautiful, you are also loyal to a fault and would do anything for anyone and most of all you are the first person in so many years I've let into my heart, why would I do anything to hurt you?”

“I'm not beautiful.” Ianto countered, unable to think of anything else to say as he felt a blush creeping up his face.

“You are, believe me.” Jack smiled. “And with our combined gene's we will have the most gorgeous baby in Wales.”

“Shit.” Ianto mumbled, moving back to the sofa and dropping down hard onto it.

“Is it the fact that I'm a man that's freaking you out about the pregnancy or would I be getting the same reaction if I was a woman?” Jack asked, sitting down next to him.

“One thing I never expected while being with a man was an unplanned pregnancy.” Ianto replied, gazing down at the floor. “Not in a million years.”

“I know it's a bit of a shock, hell I only found out ... I guess I can understand if you feel you're too young for this or whatever but I'm having this baby whether you want to be part of it's life or not.” Jack told him.

“I never said that, I don't know how I feel.” Ianto said, looking up at Jack. “I need some time to ...”

“Of course.” Jack replied, unable to stop the hurt he was feeling leak into his voice.

“How, how pregnant are you?” Ianto asked curiously.

“About twenty weeks according to Owen.” Jack replied.

“Then you were in this condition when I raped you? Oh my god Jack, did I hurt the baby?” Horror rising within him as he asked.

“No, you didn't hurt the baby but the shock caused me pain, if it hadn't I wouldn't be any the wiser about the pregnancy now.” Jack replied. “I'd be going into labour thinking I'd been eating too many pastries and wondering what the hell was wrong with me.”

“How could you forgive me so easily for what I did, after finding out about the baby?” Ianto asked.

“Because I knew in my heart you weren't a rapist Ianto and I set out to prove myself right.” Jack told him, reaching out and stroking his fingers down the younger man's face gently. “Never call yourself a rapist again because you and I know it's not true, we have to both believe that for the sake of this baby.”

“But you don't even have a hint of a bump?” Ianto frowned, ignoring Jack's words and remembering when his sister had been pregnant with both her children, she had been showing by then he was sure.

“You hear the stories, of women who go into hospital with suspected appendicitis and come out with a baby without any outwardly sighs of being pregnant?” Jack replied.

Ianto nodded his reply.

“In male pregnancies if the father is in a position where being obviously pregnant would make him more vulnerable then the pregnancy progresses in much the same manner, keeping the baby hidden.” Jack explained. “Also the pregnancy happens at approximately twice the normal gestation rate, so really I've only been pregnant for about ten weeks.”

“So it'll be born in ten weeks?” Ianto asked, staring at the Captains belly.

“Yeah, I better start looking for somewhere to buy soon, can't bring a baby up in the hub.” Jack replied. “I'll need to hire a live in nanny too.”

“How is it born? I mean, surely it doesn't come out naturally down ...” Ianto stopped with a small shudder.

“C Section.” Jack replied with a small chuckle at the look on Ianto's face.

“Oh thank god for that, I had visions of ... will the pregnancy ever be visible?” Ianto queried.

“A little, near the end.” Jack replied.

“Can I touch your stomach?” Ianto asked, feeling more curious by the minute.

“Sure.” Jack smiled, unclipping his braces before undoing his belt and pulling both his shirts free from his trousers. “You won't feel much though, maybe a hardness if you press down.”

Ianto moved onto his knees on the floor as Jack lay back on the sofa dangling his boot clad feet over the end before loosening his trousers enough to bare his stomach and reached for his lovers hand, placing it over the area where the baby was growing.

“I can't feel a thing.” Ianto told him, sounding a little disappointed.

“Press down a little.” Jack encouraged, his hand on top of Ianto's pushing on it.

Jack couldn't help the small hiss that escaped his mouth when Ianto's fingers pushed into the flesh of his stomach, biting down on his bottom lip as pain flooded through his body once more.

“Jack, I'm sorry.” Ianto said, snatching his hand away from Jack's body.

“Doesn't matter.” Jack told him, soothing his hand over his belly. “I thought all the pain was gone ...”

Jack trailed off as a wave of nausea flooded through him, holding his trousers up with one hand he leapt up from the sofa and with the other hand clapped over his mouth ran from the room and up the stairs in desperate search of the bathroom where he dropped to his knees and retched violently into the toilet bowl.

Ianto wasn't far behind him, the sight of the Captain hunched over on the floor looking as white as a sheet somehow seemed to put everything else into some kind of perspective.

Helping Jack to his feet he led him to the basin so he could rinse his mouth and passed him a small hand towel before speaking.

“Lets get back to the hub, we can get you checked over again and make sure everything is okay with the baby.” Ianto suggested softly.

“I never meant to get pregnant Ianto, I have no idea why it's happened now.” Jack said, letting Ianto lead the way back downstairs.

“I believe you Jack.” Ianto told him when they reached the bottom. “I just need some time to come to terms with it and at the moment I'm not sure how I feel other than rather shell shocked.”

With that Ianto opened the front door and left, Jack following behind they moved to their respective vehicles and headed back to the hub.

TBC


	13. Chapter 13

Leaving the cars in the parking garage they headed outside and across the Plass to the paving slab that served as the invisible lift. Neither of them spoke as they strode towards it side by side and stepping onto it they stood somewhat stiffly and noticeably apart as it descended into the hub.

They were met by Gwen and Toshiko, both of them standing at the bottom of the lift as it came to a halt. Toshiko looked in horror at the state of Ianto's face, the bruises now even more pronounced than they had been when she had seen him earlier.

“Ianto, can I get you anything?” Toshiko asked him. “Do you need painkillers?”

Ianto shook his head slowly. “No, thank you but Jack needs medical attention, to check the baby is okay.”

“Owen's in the medical bay.” Toshiko replied, watching Ianto watch Gwen and Jack as they walked across the hub ahead of him. “He loves you, you know, you don't have to worry about Gwen.”

“So he tells me.” Ianto retorted, moving more quickly to catch up with them.

Ianto could feel his blood beginning to boil, Gwen was all over Jack, her hand on his arm while she spoke to him and her body language was speaking volumes as they descended into the medical bay.

Even from behind he could tell Jack was trying to shrug her off but she clung on like a limpet all the way down the steps, Ianto watched while Jack loosened his clothes before turning his attention to Owen.

Owen as if sensing the other man was watching him couldn't help but glance up, a look of horror on his face at the injuries he had inflicted on the man.

“Ianto, I know you must hate me but you have to know I'm really sorry for what I did to you.” Owen told him. “I regretted it as soon as I left your place.”

“You were under the influence Owen, it's fine.” Ianto told him, looking curiously at his swollen nose and knowing without asking that Jack was responsible for the medics injury.

“No mate, it's not fine.” Owen replied, moving across the medical bay towards him. “I should never have come after you in the first place, I was just so angry after seeing what you had done to Jack, how badly hurt he was ... If I had known about this ... thing ...”

“Owen, we were all acting out of character and at the time there was no doubt in your mind that I deserved this.” Ianto told him, gesturing towards his own face. “And believe me, I agreed with you but it's over and done now and we just have to let it go.”

“Okay.” Owen agreed a little reluctantly. “So why am I examining Jack?”

“He had a sharp pain and then vomited.” Ianto explained, both of them turning their attention back to Jack who was now lying on the examination table with his clothes undone.

“Gwen, move.” Owen told the woman who was seemingly oblivious to the fact that Jack was shrugging her hand off his arm and telling her to leave him alone.

“But he needs me.” Gwen gushed, bending down to plant a kiss on Jack's lips before anyone could stop her.

Ianto saw red, storming over to her before even Jack had the chance to push her away he grabbed her by the shoulders and shoved her across the bay towards the wall, following her and spinning her around to face him as he seethed.

“When will you get it into you thick head that Jack isn't interested in you?” Ianto spat.

“Of course he is, he flirts with me all the time, if it wasn't for him being worried about hurting your feelings we'd have been shagging from the moment we met.” Gwen sneered.

“He flirts with everyone Gwen, even Owen for gods sake, it doesn't mean he wants to shag everyone in Cardiff.” Ianto retaliated. “You have a fiancée who clearly adores you, why throw yourself at a man you can't have?”

“I love Rhys, I do but he's not Jack.” Gwen smirked.

Without thinking what he was doing Ianto raised his hand and slapped her hard across the face, tears coming to Gwen's eyes as her own hand lifted to her stinging cheek.

“Ianto enough.” Toshiko told him gently, moving closer to them. “She's obviously not herself.”

“You know what?” Ianto told Tosh. “I really don't fucking care, she's had this coming for months.”

“Ianto, she's not worth it mate.” Owen told him.

“Listen to her, she's always claiming how much she loves Rhys but if she did would she had jumped into your bed?” Ianto retorted. “She loves him so much she shagged you.”

“That was a mistake on both our parts, it was over before it ever really started.” Owen replied.

“It never should have happened in the first place, you've had Owen Gwen and you can't have Jack so who's going to be next on your list?” Ianto yelled at her, his hands gripping the top of her arms tightly and ignoring the pain he was causing. “Toshiko? Or me? There is something you need to know Gwen, Jack has never been unfaithful to me and he's not going to risk our relationship to sleep with a ... slut ... like you!”

Jack slid off the examination table, quickly buttoning his trousers he moved over to his lover and prised his hands off Gwen, pulling him around and into his arms.

“Get out of here Gwen, go home to Rhys and stay there until the effects of this thing have worn off again.” Jack told her. “I don't want to see you in here until the morning - use the lift - we can't risk walking through the Tourist Office for now until we know it's safe again.”

“But I don't want to leave you Jack.” Gwen fawned, glaring at the back of Ianto's head.

“Out, that's an order.” Jack shouted, feeling Ianto's silent tears making the shoulder of his shirt damp.

Turning on her heels in a strop Gwen marched up the stairs, none of them speaking until they heard the soft sound of the lift rising and taking her away.

“Nothing less than she deserved.” Toshiko said softly and no one disagreed with her.

“Can you give us a minute?” Jack asked Owen and Toshiko.

“Sure.” Owen agreed, wrapping an arm around Toshiko and leading her to the steps.

“I'm sorry Jack.” Ianto mumbled into Jack's shoulder. “I knew she was under the influence, she would have arrived before we figured out not to use the Tourist Office entrance but when she kissed you I couldn't hold back any longer. I have no excuse, that was all me.”

Jack put his fingers under Ianto's chin and carefully lifted his face up towards him, leaning down Jack pressed a soft kiss to Ianto's lips before speaking.

“I didn't try and stop you earlier because I knew you needed to get it out of your system and she needed to hear it.” Jack told him gently. “Although I was a little surprised when you slapped her.”

“It's a good job she's a woman or she'd have been in for one hell of a pasting.” Ianto retorted, a smirk creeping on his face.

“She's gone now and Rhys is in for one hell of a night.” Jack chuckled. “He's either going to be sleeping on the sofa or having the best sex he's had in weeks.”

“I hope it's the former, she doesn't deserve that man!” Ianto stated, pulling out of Jack's embrace.

“Ianto, we can work this out – us - can't we?” Jack asked as Ianto put some distance between them, he seemed to be pulling away from him emotionally again.

“Lets you and that baby checked over now.” Ianto replied before calling Owen and Toshiko back down, trying not to react to the hurt look on Jack's face as he climbed back onto the examination table.

TBC


	14. Chapter 14

“Are you in pain constantly?” Owen asked Jack, reaching for the hand held scanner.

“No, Ianto was ... feeling for the baby and the pain just ripped through me.” Jack explained, aware that Ianto was stood as far away as possible without actually leaving the medical bay.

“And you vomited again, yes?” Owen continued with his questions.

“Yeah.” Jack told him.

“You're not in any pain now I take it?” Owen asked, turning on the scanner.

“No, nothing.” Jack replied.

“Right, lets have a closer look then.” Owen said, lowering the scanner. “Where exactly was the pain?”

Jack pointed to the spot the pain had emitted from. “There.”

“There's nothing wrong with the baby from what I can tell, it seems to be perfectly healthy, it's hearts beating within the normal boundaries.” Owen reassured him. “But it is pushed up against your internal organs, obviously.”

“Is that causing the pain and vomiting?” Ianto asked, moving slowly closer.

“That's my guess, it's pressing into the stomach, spleen and kidneys among other things, it's not wonder you vomit when the pain hits.” Owen explained. “If the baby keep growing this way, concealed then the pain can only get more frequent as the pregnancy progresses.”

“That's just brilliant.” Jack snarked, watching as Ianto moved close enough to see the image on the monitor.

“Shit!” Ianto exclaimed, stumbling backwards a little. “It really is a baby.”

“What were you hoping it was an alien?” Owen snarked, immediately regretting it when Jack shot him an angry look. “I'll leave you two alone for a minute.”

Owen turned off the scanner and placed it down on the counter top and left the room, followed by a very quiet Toshiko.

Jack fastened his trousers and tucked his shirts back into the waistband, climbing off the table as he clipped his braces back into place and walked slowly towards the younger man.

“I didn't expect it to look so ... like a baby.” Ianto stuttered, pressing his back to the cool wall of the medical bay. “I'm not sure what I expected.”

Jack reached out and too Ianto's hand, Ianto tried to snatch it away but Jack held on to it and pressed it lightly to his belly.

“I want you to be part of this baby's life, it should know both it's parents.” Jack told him. “But only if you feel you're ready to be a father, I won't push you into anything you don't want to do.”

“I don't know what I want Jack.” Ianto told him honestly. “I feel protective of you and the baby already but, well a lot has happened in the last few days and I hate myself so much for what I did to you I'm not sure I'd be someone who you should have around at the moment.”

“Do you love me?” Jack asked him outright.

“I ... yes.” Ianto nodded, unable to lie to him.

“And I love you, see, I don't need to be under the influence of anything to tell you that.” Jack replied softly. “That is the most important thing, we can work out all the other issues, including the way you feel about yourself.”

“But what if I can never come to terms with what I did?” Ianto asked, his voice low.

“Ianto.” Jack sighed his name, feeling exasperated with his lover. “I know it's a cliché but time really is a great healer, we can get through this I know we can, you just have to let me in. For all of our sakes, mine, yours, the baby's and even the team.”

“I want to, I do.” Ianto told him, tears forming in his eyes.

“Then we have to help each other through this, I know the baby is an added complication but a good one, yes?” Jack asked with a small smile.

Ianto just threw himself into Jack's arms, burying his face in Jack shoulder and sobbing and he mumbled.

“I feel like I don't deserve you after what I did and even though you tell me you've forgiven me I can't bring myself to believe you.”

“We're going to find that damned creature that caused this and if you don't get there first I'm going to blow it's brains out.” Jack told him with determination.

“Oh no, the little bastard it all mine.” Ianto hissed, lifting his head and looking up at Jack. “It ruined my life, I will end it's.”

“If it'll help, then I won't stand in your way.” Jack replied, kissing him softly on the lips before he could pull away.

“I think I need to sit down, I lied to Tosh when she asked if I needed any painkillers, I feel like my whole body is hurting.” Ianto admitted.

Before Ianto could protest Jack lifted up his t shirt and winced at the purple bruises covering Ianto's torso, the one shaped like a boot print caused his anger to swell up inside him again.

“You should rest for a while, on the sofa will do.” Jack told him. “Get up there and I'll sort out some pain relief for you, we can discuss what we're going to do to catch this thing up there.”

Ianto let Jack press another kiss to his lips before doing as Jack suggested, leaving him in the medical bay he headed for the sofa. Seeing him cross the hub Toshiko moved to his side and Owen headed back to the medical bay to find Jack.

“Jack, if you come out of the field, as you should in your condition would the pregnancy change so it would be visible?” Owen asked as he bounded down the steps.

“No idea.” Jack replied bluntly, moving to intercept him when he reached the bottom.

Grabbing the medics t shirt with one hand he pushed him up against the wall and pushing his face into Owen's hissed.

“If you ever lay another finger on Ianto ... next time you'll have more than a bloody nose to deal with.”

“Jack ..”

“He's black and blue Owen, I suggest you give him the best painkillers you have and think of some way to make it up to him.” Jack continued. “He may have forgiven you, but I haven't.”

“Sure.” Owen nodded frantically.

Jack let him go and without another word bounded up the steps and across the hub to where Ianto was sat on the sofa, wrapped in a blanket and resting his head on Toshiko's shoulder.

TBC


	15. Chapter 15

Jack settled down on the sofa the other side of Ianto, Toshiko whispered something in Ianto's ear. Lifting his head off her shoulder he looked at her, Toshiko smiled softly at him and nodded, her smile widening when he lent the other way and rested his head on Jack's shoulder instead.

Resisting the urge to engulf Ianto in his arms Jack watched a very nervous Owen come across the hub holding a glass of water and a pot of pills, handing the glass to Ianto he popped open the lid of the pot and tipped three of the small pink pills into Ianto's hand.

“They should help with the pain without making you drowsy.” Owen told Ianto, avoiding Jack's eyes.

Ianto thanked him and swallowed the pills with the water, placing the glass on the small coffee table when he was done.

Jack was about to speak when they heard the small whirring sound of the invisible lift begin, knowing that only one of the team could activate it Jack tried to control his anger as he realised it must be Gwen returning, even though she'd barely been gone an hour.

All eyes were on her as she walked slowly across the hub towards them, the look on her face alone told them she was expecting to get bawled out by the Captain, but with the cardboard coffee cup holder in one hand and a paper bag in the other she kept moving towards them.

“I thought I told you not to come back till the morning?” Jack snipped, feeling Ianto tense beside him.

“I know but there's been something niggling at the back of my mind about this creature since all this started.” Gwen explained, placing the takeaway coffee cups down on the coffee table. “But first I need to say something else.”

“Go on.” Jack told her.

“Ianto, I wanted to apologise for the way I've been acting. I know this creature has exacerbated the situation but it's no excuse, I would be lying if I told you I had no idea that you and Jack had something ...” Gwen paused for a second before continuing, twiddling her her engagement ring nervously on her finger. “I wasn't lying when I said I loved Rhys, I do but there's always that thought at the back of my mind that Jack hired me because he wanted me and ... look, I'm sorry my actions were hurting you so much and I'll try my best to stop.”

“I'm not going to apologise for slapping you.” Ianto told her shortly.

“I deserved it, even I can see that.” Gwen replied sheepishly. “I guess I got off lightly considering.”

Ianto just gave her a look that told her all she needed and she couldn't stop the small shudder of shame that shot through her.

“So what is it about this creature you wanted to tell us?” Toshiko asked, breaking the uncomfortable silence that followed.

Gwen opened the bag that was slung over her shoulder and pulled out what looked like an old hardback book and handed it to Jack.

“Folk Tales and Legends?” Jack read out with a questioning look on his face.

“It's about creatures that were meant to exist in the past, long ago in the past.” Gwen exclaimed. “When Toshiko told me what had been found on the CCTV I knew I had heard of something like it before, my grandmother used to read that to me what I was a child.”

“You think this creature is something mythical? Like a dragon or a unicorn?” Owen asked with a chuckle.

“I used to think faeries were mythical beings until I worked for Torchwood.” Gwen countered, glaring at him. “Look at page 48 Jack.”

Jack flipped through the pages carefully as to not tear the delicate paper and came the the chapter she meant, seeing the illustration at the top of the page he nearly dropped the book in shock.

Ianto's eyes widened at he lifted his head from Jack's shoulder and sat up straight, looking aghast the the picture in the book depicting the creature it was about.

There were four pictures of the same thing, the first was a barely there creature with startling green eyes and a big grin. In each picture the creature became more and more solid and the final picture looked like something out of the film 'Gremlins'.

“Oh my god, my grandmother used to read me the same kind of book.” Ianto said, obviously shocked at the memories the book was bringing back. “She said they didn't exist anymore, had died out hundreds of years ago.”

“What is it?” Toshiko asked, trying to peer at the small print of the book.

“It's called a 'Boglam.” Gwen explained. “The story goes that they fed on ... emotions, any kind from compassion to anger, lust to hate. They used their – powers I guess is the best way to describe it – to exacerbate the feelings.”

“The story goes that they stayed with the people they were using until they felt like they were being driven out of their minds, not knowing what was happening to them.” Ianto continued. “The people either ended up in mental institutions or killed themselves.”

“So how the hell did we end up with one in our Tourist Office?” Owen asked.

“I guess it must have come through the rift and we were unlucky enough for it to end up here.” Jack replied, scanning through the text on the pages. “The proximity alarms would have only gone off it had actually got into the hub, going on what it says here once it focus' on it's victims it can come and go at will but it will only use it's chosen set of victims until it's had it's fill.”

“But surely it needs to keep on feeding or it'll fade out again?” Toshiko asked.

“Yep.” Ianto replied. “Once it's sent us mad it would then move onto a new group of people, creating all sorts of havoc along the way. They like to play practical jokes, tricks, ones that normally result in death for some poor unsuspecting souls.”

“So, the sooner we find a way to catch this thing and eradicate it the better then?” Owen asked.

“That's about the size of it.” Jack retorted, closing the book and handing it to Toshiko and telling her. “See if you can find out anything else about these things on-line, we need to formulate a plan to catch it, if it can vanish at will with a twitch of it's nose.”

“Like Samantha?” Gwen giggled.

“Samantha?” Jack asked oblivious.

“In 'Bewitched.” both Ianto and Toshiko said in unison.

“She twitched her nose to do magic, she was a witch.” Gwen explained.

“Not exactly, it appeared to sneeze.” Jack replied.

“Nice.” Owen snarked, heading off towards the medical bay with one of the cups of coffee.

Toshiko moved off the sofa to her workstation with another and Gwen was left standing nervously opposite Jack and Ianto, not quite sure what to say now they were alone.

“I think I'll go home to Rhys if that's okay.” Gwen said carefully. “I'll come back in the morning like we agreed.”

“I think that would be best.” Jack told her, knowing that Ianto would still be angry and upset with her despite his seemingly calm demeanour.

Gwen nodded and turned, walking towards the invisible lift, just lifting a hand in acknowledgement when Jack called out his thanks to her for the book and the information, she didn't want them to see her tears.

TBC


	16. Chapter 16

“Ianto, do you remember anything about the stories you were told?” Jack asked. “About these Boglam's, being a children's book it didn't seem to go into any detail about how they were stopped?”

“No, I think the stories I was told were for children too.” Ianto sighed. “To us they were just stories, nothing that was ever real and the stories just said what they were from what I remember, nothing else.”

“Hopefully Toshiko will find out more on-line, if not I'm not where where we'd even start to catch something that can vanish at will.” Jack replied.

“Do you think it's there at the moment, in the Tourist Office?” Ianto asked with a small shudder.

“We should check, come up to my office?” Jack asked, adding when Ianto didn't respond. “Please?”

Holding the blanket tightly around him like a kind of security device Ianto got to his feet and followed Jack across the hub and up to his office, leaving the door open wide he stayed on the opposite side of the desk as Jack went to the correct programme on the computer and bought up the CCTV for the Tourist Office.

Using it to scan around every inch of the room there was no sign of the creature.

“No sign of it.” Jack sighed a little disappointedly. “I'm a little worried that it'll only appear if one of us goes in there, which we can't risk.”

“I can't remember all the details of how it ... operates, I could read the story properly and see if it tells us anything else?” Ianto suggested.

“You don't have to do that, I can read it.” Jack said softly, wanting nothing more than to wrap his arms around the younger man and hold him tight.

“I want to, I need to find out all I can about this thing that's tried to wreck my life Jack.” Ianto told him. “If I can and then deal with it than maybe I'll start being able to forgive myself for what I did.”

Jack moved slowly around the desk towards Ianto.

“I know telling you there's nothing to forgive is going to be pointless, even though this thing caused you to act how you did I know you.” Jack replied. “Just the thought of hurting someone you love appals you and it's one of the reasons I fell in love with you, when you love someone, you love them completely.”

Ianto didn't know just how to respond to that, but he knew Jack was right, he'd been a first hand witness to what he had done for Lisa and knew he would do anything for the person he loved.

Jack took Ianto's hand in his own as Ianto let out a long yawn, which he immediately tried to brush off.

“You're shattered, if I know you you haven't slept properly since ... have you?” Jack asked carefully.

“Not really.” Ianto admitted.

“It's late.” Jack replied, glancing at his watch. “Let me take you home.”

“I can take myself.” Ianto told him, pulling his hand out of Jack's.

“I want to.” Jack replied. “Let me do this for you?”

Ianto considered it for a moment, deciding it wouldn't matter if he took himself home or if Jack took him and agreed.

Letting Toshiko and Owen know he would be back soon Jack and Ianto headed over to the invisible lift, soft rain pattering down on them as they reached the surface they moved quickly towards the parking garage.

Jack insisted they take the SUV, telling Ianto he would collect him again in the morning so he could leave his car where it was, which meant Jack could drive himself back to the hub after dropping Ianto home.

Ianto was huddled quietly against the passenger seat door all the way back to his flat, by the time they reached their destination the younger man was already dozing in his seat.

“Keys?” Jack asked, helping the half asleep Ianto out of the car.

Ianto fished around in the pocket of his jeans and handed them to Jack without hesitating, letting Jack half support him up to his flat and unlock the door.

Jack dropped the keys in the bowl on the small window ledge in the hall and led Ianto through to his bedroom, pulling back the duvet with his free hand before helping Ianto pull off his t shirt.

Plonking himself down onto the mattress Ianto reached down to undo his trainers, toeing them off once the laces were loosened along with his socks and keeping his jeans on lay back on his bed and pulled the duvet over himself.

“I should go.” Jack said, turning and moving towards the bedroom door.

“Would you stay, till I'm asleep.” Ianto asked quietly.

“If you want me to.” Jack agreed, sitting on the small chair in the corner of the room.

Ianto chewed on his lip nervously before speaking again.

“Lay here.” He told Jack, patting the top of the bed next to him.

Jack unlaced his boots slowly, giving Ianto time to change his mind if he wanted to before walking over to the bed and laying on top if the covers next to his lover, feeling a little unsure about being there.

Ianto rolled onto his side towards Jack and wordlessly placed his hand on Jack's stomach, stroking it slowly back and forth over where he knew the baby was growing.

“I still can't believe you're having my baby.” Ianto whispered, snuggling closer to the Captain.

Jack remained silent, just watching his lovers hand as it brushed tenderly over his stomach and before long it stilled, Ianto's breathing indicating he was asleep.

“It may be just the thing to get us through this.” Jack whispered softly, pressing a soft his to the top of his head.

TBC


	17. Chapter 17

Ianto wasn't surprised to wake up alone, the rain pattered against his bedroom widow and although dull outside it was past dawn.

Looking at the alarm clock next to his bed he was amazed to find it was almost nine in the morning, heaving his aching body into first a sitting position Ianto eased himself out of bed and shed his jeans and briefs before heading to the bathroom.

After using the toilet while the shower heated he couldn't help but glance at himself in the bathroom mirror, the bruises on his body were getting the yellow tinge around the edges indicating they were starting to heal but his skin still bore the red tinge of soreness where he had scrubbed himself.

Turning down the temperature of the water a little Ianto stepped under the spray of the shower, just warm enough to soothe his aching, sore body and not sting. After carefully washing his hair Ianto let the water wash over him for a few minutes before turning it off and climbing out.

Wrapping a towel around himself he heard his front door open and the unmistakable sound of Jack's footsteps echoing through his hallway and from what he guessed into his bedroom.

“Ianto?” Jack called out.

Wrapping the towel tighter around his damp, naked body Ianto opened the bathroom door and made his presence to Jack, feeling more than a little exposed.

“Did you sleep?” Jack asked, trying not to stare at the state of younger man's body.

“Fine, thank you.” Ianto told him, moving past him quickly. “I'll get dressed.”

Finding the bedroom door closed on him Jack wandered into the kitchen, the fact that there was no coffee on yet that Ianto hadn't been awake and up long.

“Coffee?” Ianto asked, startling him a little.

“That'd be great.” Jack smiled, seeing the younger man dressed uncharacteristically again, in loose jeans and a sweatshirt.

Ianto tuned the coffee machine on and quietly made the beverage, aware that Jack was watching his every move.

“Any news on these creatures?” Ianto asked, breaking the uneasy silence between them.

“Toshiko found a number of websites that have various solutions as to how to rid yourselves of these pests but of course none of them are tried and tested being that they were considered myths and believed they were just stories handed down through generations.” Jack replied. “There are a couple of ways to destroy them that appear more than a few time, but of course we have to find a way to trap the thing first.”

“There was nothing in the book then?” Ianto asked, pouring the coffee into two mugs.

“No, you were right, they were just tales for children.” Jack replied.

“So, what were these two methods of getting rid of this Boglam?” Ianto asked.

“One of them in salt, according to the websites you sprinkle it with the stuff and it shrivels up like the slug.” Jack replied with a little shudder.

“And the other?” Ianto asked.

Jack couldn't help but give a small chuckle as he told him.

“Sunlight, the melt apparently, just like a Gremlin.”

“You're kidding me?” Ianto asked, unable to stop the smile that crept onto his lips.

“No, but according to Toshiko the salt method it the one mentioned the most so I guess we go with that one.” Jack shrugged.

“So all that remains is how to catch the little shit in the first place.”

“Yeah, that's going to need a little more thought considering it's not inhabiting the Tourist Office exclusively and can vanish at will.” Jack replied.

“We should get to the hub, I can do a search of the archive data base to see if there's anything buried down there that could be used.” Ianto suggested, draining the last of his coffee and placing the mug in the sink and taking Jack's as he offered it to him.

“Do you think it has a way of knowing if one of us enters the Tourist Office?” Ianto asked, leading the way out of his flat and closing the door behind them.

“That was something else Toshiko discovered, they leave some kind of substance behind which alerts them to the presence of their victims entering the area and they go straight back to feed.” Jack informed him. “All in all this things is going to be a nightmare to catch.”

“Shit.” Ianto grumbled, climbing into the passenger seat of the SUV and fastening his seatbelt.

This time they entered the hub via the lower levels, Ianto insisted on checking on Janet even though Jack assured him she had been fed and cleaned out by Gwen earlier that morning.

The thought of Gwen mucking out and feeding the weevil made Ianto chuckle loudly.

“I thought it a fitting punishment.” Jack grinned. “She hardly protested either.”

“What did you threaten her with if she did?” Ianto asked.

“Cleaning out Myfanwy's nest as well.” Jack chuckled.

Satisfied Janet was fine Ianto and Jack headed up to the main hub, Jack told him he'd sent Toshiko home to get a few hours sleep as she had been there most of the night researching and Gwen was sat at her workstation continuing the research.

“Do you want to use the computer in my office to search the archive data base?” Jack asked, seeing the look Ianto was casting in Gwen's direction.

Ianto nodded quietly in reply, following Jack across the hub and up the steps. Jack told Ianto to use his chair and perched on the edge while Ianto logged onto the system, moving to the other side of the desk soon after sensing the young man felt a little uncomfortable in such close proximity again.

Jack knew that Ianto was still in turmoil after what had happened but the way Ianto was wanting to be close to him one minute and distant the next was beginning to get to him.

With a small sigh he told Ianto he'd be back soon and went in search of Owen, maybe he could give him some insight into what exactly was going on inside his lovers head.

TBC


	18. Chapter 18

“Everything okay?” Owen asked Jack, seeing him walking down the steps towards him in the medical bay.

“I wanted to talk to you, about Ianto.” Jack replied, leaning back against the cool wall.

“Is he ... does he need more painkillers?” Owen asked a little uneasily, worried Jack might go for him again.

“No it's ... I can't work out what's going on in his head.” Jack shrugged. “One minute he seems to need me for comfort, like last night he insisted I stayed until he was asleep and resting his hand on my stomach over the baby and then this morning he's back to being distant, like he doesn't want me near him.”

“You want me to be honest?” Owen asked.

“Completely.” Jack answered.

“Right, as far as Ianto's concerned in his head what happened that night was rape ...” Owen began.

“But ...” Jack tried to interrupt.

“Let me finish.” Owen told him. “To him it doesn't matter that he wasn't in control of his own actions, he hurt you in a way that no human being should hurt another and he must be feeling very confused. I'd guess that he wants nothing more that to let you back in, but he can't believe that you forgive himself for hurting you.”

“But I've not given him any reason not to.” Jack argued.

“It doesn't matter, until he can forgive himself he can't even conceive letting you back into his life properly, but I think the baby is making him protective of you and it's confusing his feelings even more.” Owen explained.

“Maybe killing this thing will help, I don't know.” Jack replied running his hand over his face.

“What about you Jack? Will it help you?” Owen asked him.

“I don't understand what you mean?” Jack replied.

“When it first happened you were a mess, devastated at what had happened but before you had even healed you realised something was wrong and you had already forgiven him.” Owen replied carefully. “Yes, he wasn't in control but it was still rape and no one gets over something like that so quickly.”

“I'm fine Owen.” Jack told him adamantly.

“Are you sure about that? I think you're using Ianto's problems with what happened to not think about what's going on in your own head.” Owen replied. “You need to be honest with yourself Jack or neither of you is going to come out of this undamaged. Talk to me Jack.”

“I can't be angry with him, I don't blame him but ...” Jack paused for a few seconds before continuing. “I can't get over how I acted, I didn't do a thing to try and stop him, nothing and I always thought in a situation like that I would have fought back tooth and nail, no one does something like that to Jack Harkness.”

“But like Ianto you were under the control of that creature.” Owen answered. “The way I was when I ... yes, I'm ashamed of what I did to him but we have to admit to ourselves what happened and how we feel about it or it will damage us mentally if not physically. Tell how you feel about the attack.”

“Violated and abused.” Jack admitted “I'm scared to close my eyes, the one time I allowed myself to it flooded into my head. I could feel the pain again, as if it was happening all over again.”

“Have you told any of this to Ianto?” Owen frowned.

“No, oh god no!” Jack exclaimed. “He's having a bad enough time dealing with what happened without me heaping even more guilt on him.”

“How do you feel about sex?” Owen asked.

“It's a wonderful thing.” Jack replied, giving a small smile that didn't reach his eyes.

“Okay, I'll put it another way, if Ianto offered himself to you on a plate today what would you do, and be honest?” Owen asked.

“I would push him away.” Jack told him with a visible shudder.

“And I'm sure Ianto actually feels like he should never touch you again.” Owen sighed. “It's going to be a long time before you can both come to terms with what happened.”

“I kissed him but he pushed me away.” Jack admitted.

“If he hadn't what would you have done?” Owen asked.

“I was a little scared he wouldn't, I knew in my head I couldn't go any further than a kiss with him.” Jack replied.

“You are okay physically, you've healed completely?” Owen asked. “Do you want me to examine you?”

“There's no pain, I feel like everything is okay so an examination won't be necessary.” Jack told him quickly, remembering how exposed and vulnerable he felt when Owen examined him after the incident.

“When this is over, when we've disposed of this Boglam thing you both need to have an honest talk, you need to understand how the other is feeling to help to get through this.” Owen told him.

“I can't ever tell him what I told you.” Jack replied, horrified.

“It'll hurt both of you but talking honestly with each other will help, I promise.” Owen told him.

“I'm not so sure.” Jack mumbled.

“Ianto doesn't seem to have any problem with you being pregnant?” Owen observed.

“He was shocked, which is understandable considering I wasn't expecting it but he seems to be focusing on the baby, I think it will help us, something we can reconnect over.” Jack told him, his voice full of the hope he felt as his rubbed his hand over his belly.

“It can't do any harm.” Owen agreed. “Any more pain?”

“No, nothing since the last time.” Jack replied.

“Once we've dealt with this creature you need to come out of the field, if you get yourself killed then you'll lose the baby.” Owen told him bluntly. “And hopefully the baby will start showing and put less pressure on your internal organs or you'll be in agony by the time you're due.”

“You're not going to let me argue with you, are you?” Jack groaned, knowing the medic was right.

“No.” Owen grinned.

“Owen, keep what I told you to yourself, okay?” Jack asked.

“Of course.” Owen nodded. “Now get out of here and let me get on with my work.”

Jack headed towards the steps, stopping when he reached them he turned and looked directly at the medic.

“Thank you.” Jack told him simply, before jogging up the stairs and then across the hub and up to his office.

Ianto looked up as he entered, giving him a small smile before turning his attention back to the computer screen.

“Anything yet?” Jack asked.

“No, but I will find something.” Ianto told him determinedly.

TBC


	19. Chapter 19

When Toshiko returned to the hub a couple of hours later she was buzzing with energy, leaping off the invisible lift before it stopped and running across the hub.

“Where Jack?” Toshiko called to the first person she saw, Gwen.

“He's up in his office with Ianto, he's been searching for hours for something to catch this creature.” Gwen called back as the other woman rushed over to and up the steps to Jack's office.

Rapping politely on the door frame she didn't wait for an answer before going in, Ianto was sat in Jack's chair hunched over the computer and Jack was perched on the edge of his desk watching him.

“I've got it!” Toshiko exclaimed.

“Got what?” Ianto asked, looking up from the computer and seeing the young woman smiling.

“I know how we can trap it.” Tosh told excitedly, taking her coat off and draping it over Jack's desk. “It just came to me suddenly while I was trying to sleep.”

“Are you going to tell us what it is?” Jack asked, smiling affectionately at her.

“That portable cell thing.” Toshiko told him. “That we used to catch Carys way back when Gwen first joined us.”

“Why the hell didn't we think of that?” Ianto gasped, mentally slapping himself on the forehead. “All this bloody searching and I know exactly where that is, it's locked in your secure archive Jack.”

“It could work, once it's inside the forcefield of the device it shouldn't be able to escape.” Jack rationalised. “Now we just have to work out how to get it back in the Tourist Office without one of us actually having to enter it ourselves because we can't let it get to us again, who knows what chaos it'll cause next.”

“I could go in there.” Toshiko suggested.

“No Tosh, I'm not going to let you risk it.” Jack told her.

“Look, we know that it uses all emotions, anger, hate, lust.” Toshiko shrugged. “But also love, compassion and tenderness. All it did to me was make me more caring and affectionate.”

“But you can't keep complete control of what you might feel.” Jack frowned at her. “If you become scared for whatever reason it'll feed on your fears and exacerbate them and who knows that effect it will have on you.”

“I'm not scared Jack, just determined.” Toshiko told him firmly. “I want nothing more than to help catch this thing so we can get back to normal, well, as normal as our lives ever are.”

“Tosh, can you give us a minute, let me talk to Jack.” Ianto asked her.

“You're not going to change my mind.” Jack told Ianto.

“Please?” Ianto asked Toshiko, ignoring Jack's statement.

“Okay.” Toshiko told him, picking up her coat she left the office and quietly closed the door behind her.

“I'm not letting Toshiko put herself in the line of fire, so to speak.” Jack told Ianto before he could speak.

“I have an idea, just hear me out.” Ianto retorted.

“Go on then.” Jack sighed.

“We have no idea if this thing is actually monitoring us being in the Tourist Office via a physical presence or if it's using the emotions to know we are there.” Ianto replied. “If it's just aware of our presence than there is a safe way any one of us could trap the creature.”

“And kill it?” Jack asked in reply.

“Yeah.” Ianto almost growled. “Hazmat suits, I think it could stop it manipulating our emotions, even if it's only for a few minutes, long enough to activate that cell.”

“But as soon as you release it from the cell it'll do it's sneezing thing and vanish, you can't kill it while it's inside.” Jack argued.

“You can if you're in the cell with it.” Ianto stated blandly.

“Oh no, that is just too risky.” Jack retorted. “And there would have to be more than one person in the Tourist Office, one to activate it and one to be in the cell with it. This is getting more and more like a bad idea by the second.”

“Okay, I have another suggestion.” Ianto shouted at him, getting up angrily from Jack's chair. “I'll go in there without a hazmat suit while I'm feeling this angry with what it's done to us and risk whatever might happen afterwards so I can just blow it's fucking brains out.”

“After the last time it exacerbated your anger?” Jack yelled back. “Yeah, like that's going to have a good ending.”

“So much for you saying you forgive me.” Ianto huffed, striding towards the office door.

“I do, I didn't mean that.” Jack told him, wishing the floor would open up and swallow him. “I do forgive you Ianto, please believe me.”

“I'm not sure we can both ever get over this Jack.” Ianto said sadly. “Once we've destroyed this creature then maybe we should just admit to ourselves that what we had is over.”

With that Ianto open the door and stormed out, slamming it so hard behind him the whole office shook.

Jack was at the door and out of it seconds later, running down the steps and after the younger man, catching him up at the base of the invisible lift.

“Ianto, wait.” Jack said, grasping him by the arm. “Where are you going.”

“I need some fresh air, clear my head.” Ianto told him calmly, stepping onto the slab.

“We can get through this Ianto.” Jack told him, feeling like he wanted to drop to his knees there and there and beg him. “Wherever you end up think about what we had and the baby, we can't just give up on ... us.”

Without a word Ianto ascended upwards towards the Plass, Jack couldn't miss the tears in the young man's eyes before he moved out of sight.

“Damn it!” Jack exclaimed, furious with himself for his slip of the tongue.

Feeling a wave of nausea wash over him the Captain made his way back across the hub, aware that both Gwen and Toshiko were watching him quietly and wondering what to say to him.

“Toshiko, I need you to come up with an effective way of catching that creature and disposing of it using the cell before Ianto does something stupid.” Jack told her. “I'll be in my office if anyone needs me.”

“Sure Jack.” Toshiko replied.

Jack made it up two of the steps to his office when a wave of pain shot through his belly, his head pounding he saw flashing lights before everything went dark and he tumbled back down to the hub floor.

TBC


	20. Chapter 20

Gwen and Toshiko's yells of Jack's name along with the sound of them running across the hub floor brought Owen up from the medical bay and over to where they were crouched beside the inert body of the Captain.

“What happened.” Owen ordered, dropping to his knees beside his boss and feeling for a pulse.

“He and Ianto had a fight, Ianto left and Jack was heading for his office when he just tumbled down to the floor.” Toshiko told him. “He's not ...”

“No, not dead, just unconscious.” Owen reassured them. “Gwen I need you to go and fetch my stethoscope and the blood pressure cuff. Tosh, can you get something to put under his head?”

Both the women moved away without question, Toshiko returning first with a cushion from the sofa and sliding it under the Captains head carefully after Owen rolled him onto his back.

“Here.” Gwen said, thrusting the items the medic had requested into his hands.

Owen put the stethoscope in his ears and listened to Jack's heartbeat, relieved that he was beating normally he moved it lower. He knew it wasn't really the right thing to hear the baby's heartbeat but he could just about make out the fast beating of the small organ.

“Is the baby okay?” Toshiko asked him frantically.

“It's got a strong heartbeat.” Owen told her, pushing up the sleeve of Jack's shirt and wrapping the blood pressure cuff around his arm.

“He's not going to lose it, is he?” Gwen asked, chewing nervously on her bottom lip.

“Quiet, please.” Owen told them, pumping up the cuff and measuring Jack's blood pressure. “Shit.”

“What is it, what's wrong?” Toshiko asked, panic evident in her voice as she clutched Jack's hand between her own.

“His blood pressure is sky high.” Owen explained. “High enough to make him pass out, I'm surprised he's not having convulsions.”

Jack gave out a small moan followed by his eyelids fluttering lazily open, looking up confused at the three of his team surrounding him.

“What happened?” Jack asked, trying to sit up but stopped by Owen pressing down on his chest.

“What's the last thing you remember?” Owen asked him.

“I was going up to my office when a pain shot through my stomach and then I saw flashing lights.” Jack told him. “After that, nothing.”

“You're blood pressure has hit the roof, you're lucky nothing worse happened.” Owen told him. “I'm going to let you move now, but only so you can get over to the sofa and rest. You're not moving until your blood pressure drops back to normal.”

“What caused it?” Gwen asked, moving out the way a little so Owen could help the Captain to his feet.

“I'm guessing the fight he and Ianto didn't help things.” Owen told her while looking pointedly at Jack. “But it could be something more serious, I'll need to do some tests if it doesn't rectify itself soon.”

“Tests for what?” Toshiko asked, watching as the very subdued Jack lay down on the sofa without question and closed his eyes.

“Pre eclampsia.” Owen told her. “A complication of pregnancy, symptoms include high blood pressure, flashing lights in the head and protein in the urine.”

“Sounds horrible.” Gwen remarked with a small shudder.

“It is, it can kill both the mother, or father in this case and the baby.” Owen told her. “Jack's only twenty weeks pregnant so I'm hoping the fight caused a one off problem and it's not anything worse.”

“So I just need to rest?” Jack asked, eyes still closed and a hand resting on his belly.

“Rest and lots of fluids, can one of you get Jack a glass of water?” Owen asked the girls.

Gwen nodded and ran off towards the kitchenette.

“Lift your head Jack.” Toshiko told him gently, sliding the cushion back under it and making him a little more comfortable.

Gwen returned with the glass of water and placed it with in the Captains reach, she was also carrying a small blanket which she draped over him.

“Right, Jack I want you to try and get some sleep, no arguing about how you don't need to if you want to keep hold of that baby you'll do as your doctor tells you.” Owen told him. “We'll keep researching a way to catch this damn creature and dispose of it and then maybe we can all try and move past all this unpleasantness.”

“Okay.” Jack told him without argument, snuggling under the blanket.

“Lets let him rest.” Owen told Gwen and Toshiko, all three of them moving back to what they were working on before Jack collapsed and continuing their research.

A little over half an hour later Toshiko announced she was just popping out for a few minutes, grabbing her coat she headed for the invisible lift, closing the image from the CCTV of Ianto sat outside first.

*~*

Ianto sat on a wooden bench looking out over the bay and regretting the last words he had said to Jack before he's stormed out.

He didn't want what he had with Jack to be over, he just wanted things to be back how they had been before all this happened and he was so scared that it could never happen it sounded like the only option.

Ianto wrapped his arms around himself against the cold wind, tears streaking down his cheeks as he sat huddled on the bench not knowing what to do next.

He was positive that once this creature was captured and destroyed they could work at sorting out the problems it had caused between them, even if the outcome wasn't as happy as either of them hoped.

When the image of the baby from the scan slipped into his mind Ianto couldn't stop the small smile that crossed his lips, brushing the tears away with the back of his hand he knew without a doubt he would be in his child's life whatever happened.

Ianto hadn't thought about being a father before, even when he was with Lisa they had never really discussed having children but now the idea of having a child of his own was something he was looking forward to and he realised he couldn't wait.

The sound of heels clip clopping towards him made him glance up, seeing Toshiko he gave her a small, sad smile before spotting the worried look on her face.

“Tosh? What is it, what's happened?” Ianto asked, getting to his feet.

“We need to talk about catching this thing, before it ruins our lives even more.” Toshiko told him.

“Has something happened to Jack? The baby?” Ianto pressed.

“I think you should sit back down.” Toshiko told him, sitting herself on the bench and waiting for him to sit beside him before continuing.

TBC


	21. Chapter 21

“It's the baby isn't it, what's happened?” Ianto asked sitting down next to Toshiko.

“Jack and the baby are fine but he had a fall.” Toshiko told him gently. “He blacked out, high blood pressure Owen said and he's making him rest.”

“See, this is just why I shouldn't be around Jack, if we hadn't had that fight none that wouldn't have happened.” Ianto told her, resting his head in his hands. “They'll both be better off without me.”

“No they won't.” Toshiko told him firmly. “We don't know the argument caused Jack's blood pressure to shoot up, one thing I do know is that he loves you and the last thing he wants is not to have you, or the baby not to know it's father.”

“The baby will always know I'm it's father whether I'm with Jack or not.” Ianto retorted defensively.

“Do you really think you can just go and visit the baby once a week without wanting more?” Toshiko asked. “I saw how you were with Jack when you thought there might be something wrong with the baby and the expression on your face once the shock wore off of seeing it on the scan. You can't fool me Ianto Jones, I know what Jack means to you.”

“I don't see how we can get past what happened, I'm scared to get too close to him and I'm pretty sure that sex with me again isn't at the top of his agenda.” Ianto replied sadly.

“I think we need to get rid of this creature and then you and Jack need to sit down and have an honest talk about your feelings, don't give up on each other Ianto before you explore all the options.” Toshiko replied. “Life's too short, especially for Torchwood employees.”

“I want nothing more than to kill that thing, what happens after is anyone's guess but I need to find it and end its life.” Ianto replied.

“Then we need to come up with a plan to do so.” Toshiko replied. “And the sooner the better.”

“I had an idea but Jack wouldn't go for it, said it was too risky.” Ianto told her. “That portable cell you remembered?”

Toshiko nodded, indicating he should continue.

“It would need two of us, in hazmat suits, one to lure it back to the Tourist Office from wherever it's hiding and the other to activate the cell and be inside the energy field so they can kill the creature.” Ianto explained.

“I can see why Jack didn't go for the idea, I'm assuming you intended to be the one in the cell with it?” Toshiko asked.

“No one else is killing this thing.” Ianto insisted. “I have to kill it.”

“The cell is in Jack's secure archives, who could you get it without him knowing?” Toshiko sighed a little defeatedly.

“I know the codes, all I'd need is a few uninterrupted minutes in Jack's office.” Ianto told her with a glint in his eye. “Tosh, are you suggesting what I think you are?”

“I think your plan could work if we were very careful.” Toshiko told him, a hint of nervous excitement in her voice.

“You'd put yourself at risk for me?” Ianto asked. “If this all went wrong we could end up killing each other.”

“Or shagging each other.” Tosh replied with a nervous chuckle. “But I'm guessing you think the hazmat suits would block it using our emotions or exacerbating them?”

“We'd only need a few minutes, I think we'd be okay.” Ianto told her, grasping her hands. “We can do this Tosh, I know we can.”

“Jack'll kill us if he knew what we were planning.” Toshiko said serious again.

“Then he doesn't need to know.” Ianto told her. “Owen said he needs rest, if I can get him to agree to come back to my flat, saying he should be in a proper bed I can leave when he's sleeping and meet you here, all you need to do is bring enough salt to kill a giant slug.”

“He barely sleeps Ianto, he'll notice you've gone.” Toshiko sighed.

“Not if I convinced Owen he should give Jack a mild sedative, I know my sister took them when she was pregnant and couldn't sleep.” Ianto told her, his excitement growing by the minute.

“It all sounds to easy Ianto, I'm scared it'll go wrong.” Toshiko replied, voicing her fears.

“It won't, we'll go back to the hub and I'll make up with Jack.” Ianto told her. “The fight was as much my fault as his and then set to work convincing Jack and Owen he should rest at my flat.”

“Are you really sure you want to risk this?” Toshiko asked him.

“Positive.” Ianto told her, standing and pulling the young woman to his feet with him.

“Then lets get back and start putting this plan into action.” Toshiko said with a small smile.

They headed across the Plass and stepped onto the slab, Ianto holding Toshiko's hand as the invisible lift descended down into the hub.

Reaching the bottom Toshiko kissed Ianto's cheek and left him to walk slowly to Jack, taking Gwen with her into the medical bay for no other reason than to give the two men some privacy.

Kneeling down on the hard floor beside Jack Ianto reached out and brushed his fingers over Jack's face, rewarded with him opening his eyes and smiling a little when he saw the younger man beside him.

“I'm sorry Jack, I didn't mean what I said about calling what we had a day.” Ianto told him softly. “I was just overreacting to what you said, Toshiko told he what happened after I left, are you okay?”

“I think we're both just a little over emotional right now.” Jack told him, moving to sit up on the sofa. “I'm sorry I said what I did, I never meant to say that.”

“Those pregnancy hormones must be a bitch.” Ianto told him with a wry smile.

“Owen took my blood pressure just a few minutes ago, it's almost back to normal but he's insisting I rest for at least the next twenty four hours, if it's not settled down then he wants to do more tests.” Jack told him.

“I think you should rest at my flat, you can sleep in a proper bed, that bunker of yours or this sofa are not at all idea for someone in your condition.” Ianto suggested, trying to ignore the niggling voice in his head telling him he was deceiving the Captain.

“I don't want to put you to any trouble.” Jack told him.

“It's no trouble, that's my baby in there I'm protecting.” Ianto replied, reaching out and placing his hand gently on Jack's belly.

“We're going to have to talk about all this properly at some point, we can't ignore it forever.” Jack said quietly.

“We will, once that thing is dead.” Ianto agreed. “But for now we have to make sure nothing happens to the baby.”

“Tomorrow, once Owen is happy that I'm okay we'll have a team meeting and work out a strategy.” Jack replied. “We need our Tourist Office back.”

“Agreed. I'm just going to see Owen and tell him where we're going, but I'm sure he won't object.” Ianto told Jack, getting up off his knees. “You wait here.”

“Hey, not going anywhere.” Jack replied, watching Ianto walk away across the hub and vanish down onto the medical bay.

TBC


	22. Chapter 22

Ianto drove Jack back to his flat in his own car, once they were inside he settled Jack in his bed and went to make him something to eat insisting that he do so even though Jack told him he wasn't hungry.

Returning to the bedroom soon after Ianto found Jack sitting up in bed propped up by pillows reading the book he was halfway through that had been on the bedside table.

“You have no idea how much that annoys me.” Ianto told Jack setting the tray containing buttered toast and a mug of coffee on the bed next to him.

“Sorry.” Jack muttered, putting it down guiltily.

“No it's okay really, just don't lose my page.” Ianto sighed, handing Jack the plate of toast. “Now eat.”

Jack took a couple of bites and chewed, he really wasn't feeling hungry but he made the effort for Ianto's sake finishing the first slice and starting on the second while Ianto slowly ate the third from the plate.

“I'm not sure I should be having coffee.” Jack frowned at the mug on the tray.

“It's decaffeinated, the best money can buy so it barely tastes any different to what you normally have.” Ianto told him, trying not to chuckle at the way Jack wrinkled his nose at the idea of decaf coffee. “Try it.”

Jack reached over and lifted the mug off the tray, taking a moment to smell the aroma before tasting it and then grudgingly admitting that it tasted okay.

If Jack thought Ianto was watching him drink the coffee a little intently he never mentioned it, he was just happy they were in the same room and not arguing. Draining the mug Jack placed it into Ianto's waiting hand, resting back on the pillows as Ianto put it on the tray and left the room telling him he'd be right back.

When Ianto returned after rinsing the plate and mug and leaving them on the draining board to dry Jack was already dozing, he'd abandoned the book and had snuggled down under the covers.

Ianto placed a brief kiss to Jack's brow and sat on the bed beside him, Jack's eyes fluttered open momentarily as if to acknowledge he was there, murmured something unintelligible and then closed them again.

Once Ianto was sure the sedative he had put in the coffee had worked and Jack was fast asleep he slid quietly off the bed and left the room, closing the door behind him.

Quickly putting his shoes on he sent Toshiko a short test letting her know he was on his way back to the hub before grabbing his coat and keys and slipping quietly out of the flat praying Jack didn't wake before his return.

Ianto found the hub quiet and a little eerie when he arrived, the lights were all off and there was just a soft glow from the various computers and machines around him as he descended into the hub.

The only sound came from the low hum of the same machines, even Myfanwy it seemed was asleep in the dead of night. Turning on some of the lights Ianto watched the invisible lift descend again carrying Toshiko down to him.

“Did you bring it?” Ianto asked.

Toshiko pulled two large containers of salt from her oversized handbag and handed them to him.

“That should be enough.” Toshiko told him, having estimated the size of the creature and how much it would take to destroy it.

“Are we really going to do this?” Ianto asked, weighing up the salt containers in his hands.

“We don't have to, if you've changed your mind.” Toshiko assured him.

“No, we have to do this tonight.” Ianto told her. “I've been thinking, maybe we shouldn't use the hazmat suits.”

“Are you insane?” Toshiko asked, raising her voice.

“Think about it, if we go in there and it feeds on our emotions it'll be distracted, easier to catch.” Ianto replied excitedly.

“And what emotions were you thinking of emitting Ianto, because I imagine as soon as you spot that little shit yours will be anger and well, I'd like to get out of this alive.” Toshiko stated, crossing her arms as if to accentuate her point.

“We could fake our emotions, pretend we're lusting over each other.” Ianto shrugged.

“Lust?!” Toshiko exclaimed. “Now I know you're losing it, if we don't stop it we'll end up doing who knows what on the Tourist Office desk!”

“It won't come to that.” Ianto argued.

“No Ianto, hazmat suits or we don't go anywhere near the place.” Toshiko insisted.

“What if it sees them and knows it's a trap, then we're back to square one.” Ianto hissed. “We might as well forgot this, you're right, it's a stupid idea.”

“Look, we can try it with the hazmat suits, if it doesn't work what have we lost? Nothing, we'll just have to come up with another plan, but we're here now so we might as well try and get that evil bastard.” Toshiko told him. “Yes?”

“Yep. Right, I'll go and get the portable cell from Jack's secure archive” Ianto sighed. “And then lets get those suits on, they're down in the storage room at the back of the archives.”

Toshiko paced nervously about the main hub while Ianto was up in Jack's office, on one hand she wanted to abandon the plan now before anything had the chance to go wrong, on the other she wanted to do this for her friend. Seeing Ianto running down from Jack's office clutching his prize she made her final decision, they were doing this come what may.

After reaching the storage room they decided it would be better to carry them to the main hub before donning them as they were a little cumbersome to walk in, slipping them on over their clothes they walked slowly towards the cog door.

“Ready?” Ianto asked Toshiko, feeling even more nervous now about what there were about to do, a salt container in each pocket.

Toshiko nodded.

“Once we're inside the Tourist Office we need to keep out wits about us, as soon as he spot the creature I'll make a lunge for it and you activate the cell around us.” Ianto told her. “Once it's contained I'll tip the salt over it.”

“Lets get this over with.” Toshiko told him, as she followed him through the cog door she spotted the outline of his gun beneath the suit.

Ianto knew the gun wouldn't kill the creature but she had a good idea why he had it on him, he was going to make it pay before he killed it and she had no intention of stopping him.

TBC


	23. Chapter 23

Tourist Office was quiet and still as they entered, the sound of the door closing behind them made them start a little as they walked further into the room, looking into every nook and corner to try and spot the Boglam but it was nowhere to be seen.

“It's not here, do you think the suits are blocking it's way of sensing us?” Toshiko asked Ianto over the suits integrated comms.

“Maybe it needs a minute or two for it to get a signal of some sort that we are here?” Ianto suggested. “You have the cell in your hand, yes?”

Toshiko lifted her hand and opened her fist to reveal the cell she clutched tightly and then dropped her arm back into it's original position.

“What do we do if this doesn't work?” Toshiko asked him. “Just leave and try and think of another way to do this?”

“No, whatever happens we're going to catch this thing and deal with it tonight.” Ianto told her determinedly. “No matter what it takes.”

“Ianto ...”

“We deal this thing tonight.” Ianto told her, his determination clear in his eyes.

“Still no sign of it.” Toshiko told him praying it went as planned, eyes darting around every dark corner of the room.

“Then I guess the suits are hindering the signal, it can't sense we're here.” Ianto replied with a sigh.

“Then we should leave, we can't risk exposing ourselves to it without the suits.” Toshiko told him, moving towards the secret door.

“I have an idea.” Ianto replied, putting his hand out to stop her. “Compassion.”

“Compassion?” Toshiko frowned.

“Comfort, whatever you want to call it.” Ianto shrugged. “If we can lure it here on the pretence that you are comforting me we can trap it.”

“But they're not our real emotions, what it if picks on the fact that we're out for revenge and to kill it and it turns it on us?” Toshiko asked. “We could end up killing each other.”

“I'm not leaving here till that thing is dead Tosh, if you won't help me then I'm doing it alone.” Ianto stated, starting to unzip the helmet part of his suit.

Toshiko reached up and grabbed his hand, stopping him.

“Okay, I'll help you, just tell me what we should do.” Toshiko sighed resignedly.

“We strip off the suits and then hug, I think you should be telling me everything will be okay and things will work out and the like.” Ianto told her. “Then once it appears, if it exacerbates the emotions we are portraying it shouldn't be too hard to fight against them and deal with the little bastard.”

“And if it goes wrong?” Toshiko asked.

“Then I guess someone will find us eventually and work out what happened.” Ianto snarked.

“Look, I'm going to do this because I think we can, but on the off chance this goes all wrong and we end up dead ...” Toshiko trailed off, unzipped the helmet of the suit as Ianto mirrored her actions and then lent over and brushed a kiss over his cheek.

“We're not going to die.” Ianto told her insistently, pulling the suit off and dropping it onto the desk along with Toshiko's then placed the salt containers down on the floor beside the desk out of sight. “Right, lets do this.”

Toshiko moved into Ianto's arms, she wrapped her arms around his waist and held him tight, Ianto resting his head down on her as his arms slid around her shoulders.

“When we get out of this I own you big time.” Ianto told her softly.

“There's a pair of boots I've had my eye on for a few weeks.” She replied with a small chuckle, trying to defuse the tension.

“Well, consider them yours.” Ianto told her, his smile not hiding his nervousness.

Toshiko lifted her head and looked up at Ianto, she could see the same fear in his eyes that she was feeling despite all his bravado.

“What do you really think about Jack being pregnant?” Toshiko asked him.

“I think it's fantastic, I really do.” Ianto beamed. “I never really thought about it until now, just how happy the idea makes me.”

“Everything will work out Ianto, I know it will.” Toshiko replied, lifting herself up onto her toes and kissing his cheek.

“I hope so.” Ianto sighed, pressing his lips softly to Toshiko's. “Thank you.”

“We're all here for you, you know that don't you?” Toshiko asked.

“I ...”

Ianto didn't get any further, Toshiko pressed her lips to his hand kissed him gently, her tongue sliding into his mouth as he let out a gasp of surprise and found himself letting her deepen the kiss.

Something in the back of Ianto's mind was telling him this was all wrong, he shouldn't be kissing Toshiko, she didn't love him and he didn't love her, he loved Jack.

With every ounce of his willpower Ianto pulled back from the kiss and whispered in Toshiko's ear. “It's here.”

Gulping down her embarrassment at what she had done Toshiko gave a small nod and as inconspicuously as possible that let their eyes flit around the room, spotting it standing by the exit door to the Tourist Office.

It was, by the look of it half way between invisible and fully formed. The eyes glowed eerily green and the grin on it's face seemed to be wider than ever.

Fighting off the urge to kiss Toshiko again Ianto quickly disentangled himself from her arms and grabbed the two large containers of salt with a yelled “Now” to her and lunged for the creature.

Toshiko pressed the button on the portable cell to activate it and tossed it in the direction of Ianto and the Boglam just as she saw it look like it was about to sneeze and make it's escape.

Her eyes squeezed closed as the device activated in a reflex to the sudden bright light, slowly she opened them again silently praying it had worked, that she hadn't been to late and the creature was trapped.

TBC


	24. Chapter 24

Ianto felt panic flooding through his system, realising the cell had worked, he was trapped inside it with the Boglam with barely a foot between them and his anger was fighting with the feeling of panic and overcoming it, he put down one of the salt containers and reached for his gun.

The Boglam stood there desperately trying to escape the cell, over and over it made it's sneezing motion and despite the still wide grin on it's face it was obviously beginning to panic more than Ianto had.

Raising the container of salt he still held in his left hand Ianto flipped the lid off and experimentally tipped some over the head of the creature, unable to stop the satisfied smirk on his face when the Boglam made it's first sound, a sound unmistakably of pain.

Ianto pressed the barrel of his gun against the creature head and pulled the trigger, the result was an awful squelching sound as bit of matter exploded from the back of it's head and another shriek of pain emitted form the Boglam.

Watching in amazement Ianto saw the wound heal before his eyes like Jack would if he had been shot, but he also knew that even though it wouldn't kill the creature he could inflict pain on it.

Ianto fired the gun over and over until it was clicking empty, the sound filling the Tourist Office was horrendous, Toshiko shoved her fingers in her ears to try and block it out while shouting at Ianto to stop and just put the thing out of it's misery.

Ianto lifted the container of salt up again and slowly drizzled it over the creature, the more that hit the Boglam the louder it's sounds of distress became but Ianto seemed oblivious.

The first container empty he reached for the second, the Boglam's skin - as it was – was bubbling and hissing as if it was being burnt and the screeching it was making was hitting an even higher pitch.

“Ianto, for gods sake just do it.” Toshiko yelled at him over the noise.

Ianto flipped open the second container and tilted it so the flow of salt over the creature was just as tortuously slow as the first and Tosh watched his horrified at the look of macabre pleasure he seemed to be getting from his act.

The creature was coming apart, literally. It was a festering, bubbling heap at his feet and it seemed to be gradually dissolving away. With one final flourish Ianto tipped the remaining contents of the containers all over the creature.

It went completely silent, it's whole body now reduced to what resembled a blob of half set jelly and stopped moving. Ianto reached out his foot and nudged it with the tip of his shoe, pulling it away again quickly when the part he touched dissolved into a liquid and soaked into the carpet.

Shaking, Toshiko moved closer and deactivated the cell, peering curiously at the molten lump on the floor before Ianto yelled at her.

“Get out of here.” Ianto screamed.

Toshiko turned and stared at him, frightened by the manic look in his eyes.

“Get out Tosh, before I do something I regret.” Ianto begged her, the feelings of hate still flooding through his body along with the alien feelings of pleasure he had got at torturing the creature, his eyes wild and manic looking. “Out!”

Toshiko turned on her heel and fled the Tourist Office and out into the cold, dark night only stopping when she heard Ianto lock the Tourist Office door behind her and wondered just what to do next before heading towards Ianto's flat.

Ianto hit the button open the hidden door, running through it before it had opened completely and pounded down the passage to the lift. Once in the main hub he ran through and down to the holding cells, pausing briefly to look at Janet he forced back the urge to torture her and hit one of the buttons unlocking an empty cell.

Setting it to remotely lock again in ten seconds Ianto practically threw himself into the cell and onto the floor as the door closed behind him and locked. Leaning against the back wall of the cell Ianto wrapped his arms around his knees and closed his eyes, willing the emotions to leave his body.

*~*

Toshiko reached Ianto's flat, the place was in total darkness so Jack was obviously still asleep. After hesitating for a few minutes she pulled her keys from her pocket and located the one Ianto had given her for his flat.

She had never had reason to use it before and looked like new, sliding it quietly into the look she turned it slowly and let herself in.

Slipping off her shoes Toshiko crept to the bedroom and peeked through the door, seeing Jack still fast asleep bundled under the duvet she left him and headed for the kitchen, opening one of the cabinets and locating Ianto's emergency bottle of scotch.

Shaking slightly she poured a large measure into the glass and took a long sip, grimacing as the liquid burnt it's way down her throat and then drank the rest in one long gulp before rinsing the glass and setting it to drain.

Moving to the living room Toshiko turned on one of the lamps, settled down on the sofa and waited for Jack to wake wondering just how the hell to tell him what they had done and that she had no idea where Ianto was or what he might be doing.

*~*

An hour or so later Ianto realised the emotions were dissipating from his body, lifting his head up from his knees he saw Janet watching him somewhat curiously.

Ianto moved from the floor to the hard bench and burst into tears, tears of horror over what he had inflicted on the creature and tears of relief that it was now gone.

Now he just had to face Jack.

TBC


	25. Chapter 25

Eyes still closed Jack turned over in bed and reached out, stroking his hand over the cold surface of the duvet he opened them and sighed to himself not at all surprised to be alone in the room.

Glancing over at the alarm clock on the bedside table Jack couldn't help but frown when he realised he had slept solidly for almost ten hours, sliding out of the bed he helped himself to Ianto's dressing gown and padded barefoot through the flat looking for the younger man.

Reaching the living room he stopped dead, more than a little surprised to see Toshiko curled up on one of the sofa's reading a book in the soft lamplight, even more so when she looked up at him and he saw the scared look in her eyes.

“Tosh? Where's Ianto?” Jack asked, moving further into the room and sitting down on the armchair opposite her.

“I'm not sure.” Toshiko answered honestly, she had no idea what Ianto had done once she'd headed to his flat.

“Then why are you here?” Jack questioned her curiously.

“There's something I should tell you, about last night and you're probably not going to like it.” Toshiko replied quietly.

“Tell me.” Jack told her.

“Ianto and I, we went to the Tourist Office to ... eradicate the Boglam.” Toshiko told him, not liking what she saw in his eyes. “We killed it Jack, it's gone.”

“Are you mad?” Jack yelled at her. “I thought you were the sensible one?”

“Ianto had this plan, on how to catch it and it worked Jack.” Toshiko retorted.

“Anything could have happened to you, you could have killed each other!” Jack shouted.

“But we didn't, I'm here and I'm unharmed.” Toshiko countered.

“But you don't know where Ianto is?” Jack asked angrily.

“No.” Toshiko told him quietly.

“Tell me exactly what happened Tosh.” Jack demanded.

“We put hazmat suits on and went into the Tourist Office but there was no sign of the creature, we guessed that it couldn't sense us though the suits and I suggested to Ianto we should abandon the plan but he insisted the Boglam was going to die that night.” Toshiko began to explain.

“I'd already told him that he wasn't to carry out his plan.” Jack snapped. “You should have stopped him Toshiko.”

“How? He was determined he was going to kill it whether I helped or not so we ... we took of the hazmat suits and I pretended to comfort him, asking him how he felt about the baby and things like that.” Toshiko told him. “When we started kissing we knew it was there and Ianto pulled out of the kiss, he's stronger than you give him credit for Jack.”

“Tell me what happened.” Jack told her, stony faced as he tried to control his anger.

“We spotted it by the door to the Tourist Office, Ianto grabbed the two large containers of salt I had provided and lunged towards the creature and I activated the cell and threw it at them.” Toshiko told him. “It worked Jack, both Ianto and the Boglam were trapped within the field and the Boglam couldn't escape.”

“So, what? Ianto just tipped the salt over it and it died?” Jack asked.

“Not exactly.” Toshiko replied quietly.

“Tosh.” Jack almost growled her name.

“He tipped a little salt over it and ... and it screeched in pain.” Toshiko shuddered a little as she remember the noise it had made. “And then he shot it in the head, it healed itself Jack, just like you would.”

“Continue.” Jack told her when she paused.

“Oh Jack it was horrible, that thing was bringing out such a sadistic side to Ianto, one I've never seen and never thought he was capable of.” Toshiko replied. “He shot it repeatedly in the head knowing it would cause it immense pain without killing it and then tipped the rest of one of the salt containers over it's head. It's skin hissed and bubbled and the noise it made, Jack it was horrible but Ianto seemed to be enjoying watching it in pain, I had to shout at him to put it out of it's misery.” Toshiko told the Captain, tears pouring down her face at the memory. “He tipped the other container of salt over it and it just became this jelly like blob, I turned off the portable cell and Ianto told me to get out of there, the look in his eyes Jack ...”

“Did he hurt you Tosh?” Jack asked concerned.

“No, I ran outside and he locked the door behind me, I can only assume he's still in the hub somewhere. At least I hope he is.” Toshiko told him.

“I can't believe you both did something this idiotic!” Jack snapped, getting to his feet and suddenly realising something. “He drugged me, didn't he?”

Toshiko didn't reply, just bowed her head guiltily.

“He could have harmed the baby, did he think of that?” Jack ranted, hand on his belly.

“He asked Owen for a sedative for you, one that was safe for babies, telling him it would help you rest.” Toshiko told him. “He wouldn't do anything to hurt the baby Jack, he wants to be it's dad.”

“He has a funny way of showing it!” Jack snarked. “Right, I better get to the hub and find him.”

“Don't be too hard on him Jack, he needed to do this, he blames it for everything.” Toshiko pleaded. “You can tell him a hundred times he wasn't responsible for what he did to you but he can't make himself believe it, only you might be able to convince him somehow.”

“He could have got you killed and himself and then this baby would be a daddy short.” Jack snapped at her.

“Jack, you need to talk, both of you and not fight.” Toshiko retorted. “Getting yourself this worked up won't help the baby either, you'll send your blood pressure sky high and black out again, or worse.”

“Whatever.” Jack told her, storming out the room and back to the bedroom where he threw his clothes on before heading straight out the flat, slamming the door behind him and walking in the direction of the hub.

Toshiko turned off the lamp, checked the flat was all locked up and headed out towards home, when she got there she called Gwen and Owen and told them not to go into work until the heard any different telling them only that she would explain later.

*~*

Hearing the unmistakable sound of Jack's boots on the concrete floor Ianto looked up from his position of lying on the hard cell bed and straight into the eyes of an obviously angry Jack.

TBC


	26. Chapter 26

Jack stood in front of the cell Ianto was locked in, legs slightly parted and his arms crossed as he confronted the other man.

“At least you had the presence of mind to lock yourself away.” Jack snarked angrily. “Give me one good reason why I should let you out?”

“Jack ...”

“What the hell were you thinking? I told you not to do it and you went behind my back, you convinced Toshiko to go along with this hair brained scheme and then drugged me so I couldn't stop you.” Jack shouted, cutting him off. “You're lucky you didn't end up killing each other or worse, you could have ...”

“Jack please, I'm sorry.” Ianto told him, moving closer to the transparent barrier that separated them. “But I knew I had to kill that thing, get it out of our lives no matter what it took.”

“You could have died Ianto.” Jack shouted. “Died! What use would your plan have been then? This baby would have lost it's daddy and I would have lost you!”

“But I didn't die, I'm here, alive and it's been dealt with.” Ianto countered, frowning as he saw Jack looking pale and softening his tone. “Jack?”

“Feeling a little woozy.” Jack admitted, sitting down carefully on the hard floor outside the holding cell.

“We have to get you up to the medical bay, are the rest of the team in?” Ianto asked, watching Jack rub his hand over his belly. “Are you in pain?”

“No pain, just feel odd ... there's only us here and I don't gave my comm.” Jack told him, beginning to panic slightly and patting his pockets. “No mobile either.”

“Jack, you have to get me out of here.” Ianto told him, bashing uselessly on the glass that between them. “Can you get to the controls?”

Jack glanced at the controls some feet away and shook his head.

“Not sure I can stand up.” Jack replied.

“Only you can let me out of here Jack, where's your wrist strap?” Ianto asked frantically.

Jack looked at his bare wrist blankly, frowning as he remembered it lying on Ianto's bedside table along with his watch.

“I left it at the flat.” Jack told him with a groan of frustration at himself, his hand moving to cup over his mouth. “I feel sick.”

“Jack, you have to get to the controls, you can do it.” Ianto urged the Captain.

Gathering up his last few ounces of strength Jack moved so that he was on his hands and knees and crawled slowly across the floor while Ianto watched him feeling worried, guilty and angry with himself.

Reaching the control panel Jack lifted himself into a kneeling position and reached up hitting the correct button before crumbling to the floor.

The instant the cell door unlocked Ianto was out and running over to Jack, dropping down next to him on his knees and pulling him up onto his lap.

“Jack, come on, talk to me.” Ianto asked, slapping his gently on the side of the face but Jack was out cold. “Shit Jack, don't do this to me.”

Shrugging off his jumper he lay it on the floor and folded it into a small pillow and then lay Jack down gently so his head rested on it, ignoring the cold chill on his skin Ianto kissed Jack softly on the brow and then ran from the cells and up to the main hub and straight into Jack's office.

Grabbing the handset of the old fashioned phone on Jack's desk he dialled Owen's number and waited impatiently for him to answer.

“Owen, Jack needs you at the hub, he's passed out again.” Ianto told him frantically before Owen had a chance to speak.

“What have you done now tea boy?” Owen snarked. “Tosh sounded upset when she called earlier but wouldn't explain.”

“I'll tell you later, just get here now.” Ianto shouted at him before slamming the handset down.

Scrambling down the ladder into Jack's bunker Ianto grabbed a t shirt of Jack's which he slipped over his head quickly and a blanket and then hurried out again, running back down to the cells he found Jack exactly where he'd left him lying on the floor.

Ianto lay the blanket over the older man and then sat down beside him pulling Jack onto his lap he held him tightly as he waited for him to come 'round.

It wasn't long before Jack let out a soft moan and his eyes slowly opened, despite realising where he was and remembering that he was still angry with Ianto he didn't move, feeling safe in his arms.

“God, you scared the life out of me.” Ianto told him, kissing the top of the Captains head. “I called Owen, are you in pain?”

“No, my heads just a little fuzzy.” Jack replied rather calmly.

“This is all my fault, if I hadn't gone against you you wouldn't have got angry and this wouldn't have happened.” Ianto told him nervously.

“We don't know that.” Jack replied softly.

“Yes we do, the last time we had a fight the same thing happened.” Ianto replied. “Owen's going to ...”

“Owen's going to what?” Owen asked, cutting him off as he entered the cells.

“Nothing, just make sure Jack's okay.” Ianto told him.

Owen pressed his fingers to Jack's wrist and counted, dropping the wrist with a sigh.

“Your pulse is racing Jack, I'm guessing your blood pressure has peaked again.” Owen told him solemnly. “Are you two fighting again?”

“Yep.” Ianto admitted. “And it's all my doing.”

“Brilliant work!” Owen snarked. “Right, Ianto help me get Jack to his feet and up to the medical bay where I can examine him properly and if you two can't be in the same room without fighting then I'll just have to stop you from being anywhere near each other.”

“Might not be a bad idea.” Jack grumbled, not missing the hurt look on Ianto's face.

“I did it for us Jack, now that things gone we can get on with working on us.” Ianto said sadly.

“What? Wait, what did you say?” Owen asked as they headed down into the medical bay. “What things gone? Are you saying you've dealt with that creature?”

“Last night, Toshiko and I trapped and killed it.” Ianto replied. “That's what were were fighting over.”

“And there was me thinking you had more brains than that!” Owen exclaimed. “No wonder Jack had a fit when he found out what you did.”

“I'm right here.” Jack retorted. “And this is between us.”

“Not if it's going to endanger your health and the life of your unborn baby it isn't.” Owen told him firmly. “I wasn't kidding when I threatened to keep you apart, now get on the examination table.”

Jack did as he was told without arguing, Ianto moved to the side of the room and rested his back against the wall, watching while Jack loosened his clothing and Owen got the scanner ready.

None of them said a word while Owen checked Jack and the baby over until the lay down the scanner.

“Is the baby okay?” Ianto asked.

“It's fine but as I suspected Jack's blood pressure is very high again.” Owen replied. “Jack I want you to just lay here for a while where I can keep monitoring you. Now, do I have to send tea boy out or can I trust you two not to fight?”

“We'll behave.” Jack told him, glancing over at Ianto before looking back at Owen.

“I'm going to find coffee and breakfast now, if you're lucky I might just bring enough back for three.” Owen told them, heading up the steps out of the medical bay, warning him. “Don't move an inch.”

“Ianto, come over here, please.” Jack asked him, feeling all his anger now slowly dissipating from him.

“Jack, I meant it, I really am sorry ...” Ianto began.

“Ianto, I still think you took a huge risk and a part of me is still angry with you for going after that creature I know you did it for us and the other part of me is more that relieved that you are still here and alive.” Jack told him. “I know we still have a long way to go, to recover from what happened, from what that Boglam caused but I think we can work though this.”

“The last thing I ever really wanted was to walk out on you the other day, but I didn't know what else to do and the way you were with Gwen, it was the last straw.” Ianto told him honestly. “If that creature hadn't ... it would never have gone this far, we would have made up and it would have been brushed under the carpet again. Jack we need a serious talk before we can even think of moving forwards with our ... relationship, for our sakes and the baby's.”

“This is going to be a long road, isn't it?” Jack asked.

“Yep, but it's going to be worth it, isn't it?” Ianto asked, placing his hand on Jack's belly.

“Yeah.” Jack replied with a small, hopeful smile.

TBC


	27. Chapter 27

It was another three hours before Owen deemed Jack's blood pressure back down to within normal parameters, letting the Captain finally move off the examination bed and onto the sofa in the main hub after promising him he wouldn't move for at least a couple more.

When Ianto went to follow Jack from the medical bay Owen held him back, telling Jack to go and rest and Ianto could join him soon, once Jack was out of earshot Owen spoke to Ianto.

“What the hell were you thinking last night?” Owen hissed. “If you had got yourself, and Toshiko killed for that matter Jack would have been devastated.”

“I didn't make Toshiko help me, she wanted to of her own free will.” Ianto told him, shrugging of the hand that clutched his arm.

“Emotions play a big part in what your blood pressure does, you two fighting will endanger the baby's life and you've seen yourself first hand now.” Owen replied. “If you want this baby to survive this pregnancy then either you and Jack come to some sort of agreement or I will keep you apart, even if it means taking him to my own flat.”

“I can't promise anything Owen but I do know, we both know that we need to talk.” Ianto replied honestly. “Not just about what the creature caused but the underlying issues as well, why I walked out in the first place.”

“Gwen bloody Cooper?” Owen asked with a wry smile.

“Yep, I trust Jack I do when he says he's been faithful to me and has no intention of sleeping with her but when she's around I sometimes just feel like I'm second best.” Ianto explained. “The business with the space whale, I almost died and Jack never even acknowledged it and before we could even have the chance to be alone Gwen goes off on one about not retconning Rhys and threatens to leave and Jack looked like his world was caving it.”

“You need to tell Jack this Ianto.” Owen replied.

“I have and I will tell him again but Jack is Jack, he will keep flirting ...” Ianto trailed off.

“Is it the flirting in general that bothers you or that he flirts with Gwen?” Owen asked.

“If I'm honest, that he flirts with Gwen because she really seems to think that it means something, that if I wasn't around he would be fucking her.” Ianto sighed.

“After what's happened in the last few days I get the feeling she might have changed her mind about that.” Owen told him with a small grin. “I have to admit that even though I wouldn't normally agree with hitting a woman she had that slap coming.”

“I don't regret it at all.” Ianto shrugged.

“That's good mate and she apologised, I think that's a good start, don't you?” Owen asked him.

“I guess so.” Ianto shrugged.

“Good, now go up there and talk to Jack but bear in mind that any hint of so much as a little bickering and you'll be separated before you have time to think about it.” Owen told him. “Go, and tell him I want to take his blood pressure every couple of hours.”

“Can I take him back to my flat again later?” Ianto asked, heading for the steps.

“Are you planning on doing anything else stupid this evening?” Owen asked with a smirk.

“Nope.” Ianto replied.

“Then as long as his blood pressure has stabilised I don't see any problem with that, but he'll still need to rest.” Owen told him, turning away to tidy his equipment away.

“He won't have any choice in the matter.” Ianto replied, bounding up the steps two at a time and making his way over to the Captain.

Jack was sat on the sofa with his feet resting on the coffee table and his eyes closed.

“You should be lying down.” Ianto told him, sitting down beside him.

“I'm sick of lying down.” Jack muttered, opening his eyes and seeing the worried look in Ianto's eyes. “What did Owen want you for?”

“Basically to tell me not to upset you or he'll take you to his flat to keep us apart.” Ianto told him. “And that we should talk.”

“Well, He's right about that but there's no way I'm going to his flat!” Jack exclaimed.

“Then we talk like two rational human beings.” Ianto replied with a small smile.

“So, where do you want to start?” Jack asked.

“First you can move so that you're lying down like you should be.” Ianto replied, picking up a cushion and placing it on his lap, patting it to encourage Jack to place his head there.

“Okay.” Jack told him resignedly, doing as he was told and moving position. “Happy?”

“Yep.” Ianto smiled, brushing his fingers through Jack's hair soothingly.

“And now where do we start?” Jack asked.

“Gwen Cooper.” Ianto replied simply.

Jack groaned inwardly, he had been dreading this.

“I've told you she means nothing to me Ianto.” Jack replied.

“And I accept that, and I believe you when you say you'll never sleep with her, be unfaithful to me but you have to change how you act with both of us.” Ianto replied.

“Just tell me how.” Jack told him.

“The flirting has to stop, I don't mean in general as that part of who you are but I can't stand you flirting with her, it upsets me.” Ianto explained. “You don't flirt with Owen or even Toshiko really so there's no need to flirt with Gwen.”

“Understood, and with you?” Jack asked.

“You need to acknowledge me more, that you care what happens to me.” Ianto told him. “I know you said you feel like you can't bring yourself to even think that I could have died, like I could have done ... that day with the space whale but that is part of what makes me feel second best. I need to know that you're relieved, happy, thankful that I'm still alive.”

“I never meant to imply otherwise, upset you.” Jack told him sadly, reaching up and stroking his fingers down Ianto's cheek.

Ianto took the hand in his own and kissed Jack's fingers.

“You can be an insensitive idiot at times Jack.” Ianto told him sternly but his eyes sparkled with something else.

“It's been a long time since I let myself fall for anyone like ... since I let myself love someone Ianto, I've forgotten what being in a relationship, being a couple is really like.” Jack admitted.

“Even admitting that is a good step, we are a couple and that baby inside you is going to need both it's parents so we, yes both of us have to work on being in a proper relationship.” Ianto replied.

“I'll do my best, I want this.” Jack said softly, lifting his head up off the pillow and Ianto lowered his and their lips met in a soft, tender kiss.

“I believe you.” Ianto smiled. “As for the rest of this talk, about what ... what I did to you, I think we should wait until we're somewhere more private.”

“Your flat?” Jack asked.

“Owen said if you remained stabilised I could take you back there again this evening, so yes.” Ianto replied. “But first you have to agree to try and get some proper rest, maybe try and sleep?”

“Sure.” Jack agreed.

Ianto lifted Jack's head off his lap and lowered it and back down onto the cushion, now on the sofa.

“I'm going to fetch the blanket from earlier and then I'm going to leave you alone to try and sleep.” Ianto told him, moving quickly away before Jack could reply.

The younger man was back minutes later with the blanket, he draped it over his lover and watched him for a few minutes before heading off to the archives where he stayed wondering just how they were going to work out the rest of their problems.

TBC


	28. Chapter 28

When Owen finally let Jack leave the hub some hours later Ianto took him home, he ran Jack a bath and left him soaking in the hot bubbles while he arranged for food to be delivered.

Neither of them said much they ate once Jack was out the bath, both of them pretending to watch a movie on the TV while both waiting for the other to speak and bring up their previous conversation again.

They were still skirting around the subject when Jack told Ianto he felt tired and wanted to go to bed, finding Jack a pair of his own pyjama bottoms he left Jack to change and get into bed, heading to the kitchen to fetch him a glass of water.

Ianto put the glass down on the bedside table and fetched another pair of pyjama bottoms out of the drawer for himself, telling Jack he was going for a shower he headed off to the bathroom.

Standing under the cascade of water from the shower Ianto found himself hoping Jack was asleep when he returned to the bedroom, taking his time to wash and dry himself he slowly made he way back to Jack.

“Anything I can get you?” Ianto asked, seeing Jack propped up in the bed reading his book again.

“Are you planning on coming to bed anytime soon?” Jack asked, resting the book on his lap.

“I ... I wasn't sure you'd want me in the same bed as you, I was going to sleep on the sofa.” Ianto replied.

“We have to stop ignoring what happened Ianto, it's affected both of us.” Jack replied. “I don't believe for a second you'll try and harm me by just being in the same bed as me and we really need to talk this through.”

“I'll just turn all the lights off then.” Ianto mumbled, leaving the room and heading to the living room to do so, again taking his time but knowing Jack was right.

When he got back to the bedroom Jack put the book down and waited for Ianto to slide into the bed with him, leaving an obvious gap between them.

“If you were any further away from me you'd be on the floor.” Jack grinned at him. “If either of us should be worried it should be me.”

“That's just it Jack, I don't understand why you would want me so close to you after what happened.” Ianto replied sadly, not moving from his position. “I know you don't blame me for that happened but I still hurt you, it was still rape no matter that it wasn't me in control ... you can't be over that yet, mentally at least.”

“I can't deny that the idea of sex isn't something I'm wanting right now, whenever I close my eyes and try and think of you and I together, making love I just keep remembering that night.” Jack admitted, his adam's apple bobbing as he swallowed hard. “But I miss us, I miss us being close.”

“I'm scared of hurting you.” Ianto replied. “I want nothing more than to take you in my arms and show you just how much I care, how much I love you but ... how do we get around this Jack?”

“One step at a time I guess.” Jack sighed.

“And step one is?” Ianto asked.

“A proper kiss, without one of us freaking out would be a good place to start.” Jack replied with a small smile. “But you'll need to move a bit close to me.”

Ianto shuffled over a few inches closer to Jack on the bed, paused for a moment and then moved a little closer.

Jack lent over and pressed his lips to Ianto's neither of them closing their eyes as if watching for the others reaction until the pulled apart again.

“Shit this feels so weird.” Ianto said with a wry grin. “I wasn't this nervous the first time we kissed.”

“A kiss which you initiated, which was more of a snog than a kiss.” Jack chuckled softly.

“I blame your damn pheromones.” Ianto retorted. “That's another thing, they don't seen as strong as normal, are you suppressing them somehow?”

“It's the pregnancy that's causing that.” Jack sighed. “This might have been easier if I wasn't pregnant.”

“No, the pheromones wouldn't have let us do this slowly and properly, all our feelings about what happened would have just got swept under the carpet and ignored and we wouldn't have solved anything.” Ianto replied.

“I agree, we've been doing that for too long.” Jack agreed.

“Jack, is there anything you want me to do, anything different?” Ianto asked. “I've been laying down the law about how you deal with Gwen but you haven't told me if there's anything I do that you hate?”

“To be honest, not that I can think of.” Jack replied, reaching for Ianto's hand and holding it in his, his thumb stroking over the back of it as he spoke. “You don't flirt with everything that moves, you're loyal, more that I deserve and don't think I don't know that. You make the best coffee I have ever tasted, you look sexy in anything you wear, not just the suits and I know from experience that when you love someone you give them your all.”

Ianto blushed to the roots of his hair.

“You make me sound perfect Jack, I know I'm not.” Ianto whispered back. “I betrayed you once Jack, what makes you so sure I wouldn't do it again.”

“You mean Lisa?” Jack asked.

Ianto nodded.

“You did it for love Ianto, we've had this part of the conversation before.” Jack sighed. “It's all in the past and if you love me even half as much as you did her then I'm a lucky man.”

“I didn't love her half as much as I do you.” Ianto replied, putting every ounce of feeling into the statement. “I don't want to lose you.”

Jack pressed his lips to Ianto's again, pressing the younger man back against the pillows. Neither of them kept their eyes open this time, Ianto let himself melt into Jack's embrace he parted his lips to invite Jack's tongue into his mouth.

Ianto sighed softly as Jack's tongue explored every inch of his mouth as if they had never kissed before, his own tongue searching out Jack's, wanting to tangle with it and taste him.

The kiss growing more heated, Ianto's arms wrapping tightly around Jack's back pulling him closer, both of them completely lost in the kiss.

Without even thinking about what he was doing Ianto's hand slid down Jack's back, ghosting over his spine and not stopping until it reached the waistband of the pyjama bottoms Jack wore.

Feeling Jack's moan against his mouth Ianto's hand slid beneath the elastic band of the pyjama bottoms and cupped Jack's arse, his eyes shooting open when Jack froze before pulling away from the kiss looking both nervous and apologetic at him.

“I'm sorry.” Jack muttered, burying his head in Ianto's shoulder.

“It's fine, we, I ... we should get some sleep.” Ianto stuttered, feeling annoyed with himself. “We can talk more tomorrow.”

Jack nodded against his shoulder silently, pulling the duvet up over them properly Ianto reached out to turn off the lamp beside the bed, holding Jack tightly in his arms and feeling the wetness of his silent tears on his skin he knew they were still a way from resolving their issues.

TBC


	29. Chapter 29

Waking up a few hours later Jack felt a little queasy, taking a few sips of the now tepid water in the glass next to the bed did nothing to help.

The faint light seeping through the edge of the curtains from the street lamps outside allowed Jack to see Ianto sprawled on his front fast asleep beside him, Jack slid carefully from the bed and padded barefoot to the kitchen where he switched on the kettle.

Trying not to make any noise Jack located the teabags and sugar, adding both to a mug before finding the milk in the fridge, a quick sniff of the contents assured him that it was still fresh and he added a generous amount to the mug just as the kettle switched itself off.

Jack wasn't a fan of milky tea but he knew it would help settle his stomach, putting the teabags and sugar containers back into the cupboard he spotted a packet of ginger biscuits and wondered if Ianto had bought them deliberately or if it was just a coincidence.

Grabbing the packet of biscuits with one hand and picking up the mug of tea with the other Jack made his way carefully through the darkened flat towards the living room, closing the door behind him before turning on the lamp after putting the items in his hand down on the coffee table.

The Captain turned on the TV and grabbed the remote control before sitting down on the sofa, curling his legs up beside him he reached for the mug and took a long sip of the tea feeling it soothing it's way down his oesophagus and starting to each the queasiness.

Flipping through the channels Jack settled on an old movie, reached for the packet of ginger biscuits and half watched the movie while thinking about the events of a few hours before.

The kissing had been great, wonderful even and the fact that neither of them had pulled away meant they were beginning to recover from their ordeal but as soon as he'd felt Ianto's hand slide beneath the pyjama bottoms memories of that night flooded into his head and the spell was broken.

His body was craving Ianto's touch, there was no doubt about it that when they were kissing he was reacting physically, now he just had to work out how to get his head to agree with his body.

Not that it would help if Ianto wasn't ready to resume their physical relationship either, even though it was Ianto that had tried to initiate more intimacy he had a feeling it wouldn't have gone much further on his part either.

Putting the mug back down on the coffee table Jack picked up a cushion and hugged it to his chest as his tears began to fall down his cheeks, more than anything he wanted him and Ianto to go back to how they were with each other but he couldn't see it happening in the near future and that was upsetting him more than anything else.

A small fluttering feeling in his stomach made Jack start, his hand flew to his belly as he panicked that something was wrong and then it happened again, his tears drying on his face when he realised it was just the baby making it's presence known.

Pushing the waistband of the pyjama bottoms down a little lower Jack stroked his hand over his belly, first frowning when he realised it wasn't as flat as it normally was and then breaking into a smile when he realised the pregnancy was changing, he was beginning to show.

Jack changed position so he was lying with his legs out straight in front of him and tilted his head so he could see his stomach in the pale light of the lamp, the bump was barely visible to the naked eye but he could just about make it out.

Feeling better thanks to the tea and ginger biscuits and happier than he had over the last couple of days Jack drained the last of the tea, screwed the top of the packet of biscuits around so they wouldn't go soft and headed off out the room back to the kitchen to deposit the mug in the sink and the biscuits back in the cupboard before heading back to the bedroom.

Ianto was in the same position he'd left him in, sprawled across one half of the bed on his stomach but now he was snoring softly. Jack stood watching him from the doorway for a few minutes, his hand still on his belly and then climbed carefully back into bed beside his lover.

Jack lay flat on his back letting out a long sigh when his head hit the pillow, closing his eyes he felt Ianto shift beside him and wasn't at all surprised when the younger man spooned against his side and flung an arm over him possessively.

Whatever it took Jack was going to do it to save their relationship, for their sakes and that of the baby's. Anything. And he had an idea already forming in his head.

TBC


	30. Chapter 30

The sun was still low in the sky when Ianto woke, rolling over onto his side he caught Jack lying there just watching him in the early morning light.

“Hey.” Jack said softly as a way of greeting him good morning.

“How long have you been laying there watching me?” Ianto asked with a small smile.

“Not long enough.” Jack murmured, shifting slightly and pressing a soft kiss to Ianto's lips. “I'm sorry I freaked last night.”

“It's fine, completely understandable.” Ianto told him, reaching up and cupping Jack's cheek.

“I've been thinking, there's something I'd like to try ...” Jack trailed off wondering if it was such a good idea now Ianto was awake.

“Jack?”

“Right, well ... I was thinking, I'm uncomfortable with you touching me intimately and you're worried about hurting me by doing so yes?” Jack asked.

Ianto nodded.

“What if we try it the other way, I touch you?” Jack suggested.

“I don't know, are we ready for that, I mean what if it just freaks us out even more?” Ianto replied carefully.

“We don't have to but ... I miss you Ianto, I miss the intimacy we had.” Jack told him, lifting Ianto's hand from his cheek and kissing the palm.

“I do too Jack.” Ianto told him, his voice hoarse with emotion.

“Then can we try, now?” Jack asked him, sliding towards Ianto over the bed, moving a few inches closer.

“You set the pace, let me know what you want.” Ianto told him a little nervously.

“Roll on your side, facing away from me?” Jack asked, pressing a tender kiss to Ianto's lips before he could answer.

“Yep.” Ianto replied softly, turning and doing as Jack asked, feeling his lover spooning against his back.

Jack pressed a kiss to the back of Ianto's neck not missing the small sigh the younger man emitted at his touch, kissing the same spot again Jack moved his hand slowly and placed it on Ianto's hip over the top of his pyjama bottoms.

Ianto could feel Jack's erection beginning to harden against him through the two layers of fabric that separated their bodies, just the thought of Jack's cock becoming hard and erect caused his own to react in the same way.

Feeling Ianto's hips cant backwards, pressing his arse to his crotch made Jack let out a moan of pleasure. The Captain slid his hand up Ianto's hip to his waist and to the skin above the waistband of the pyjama bottoms, his fingertips teasing under the elastic but not actually sliding beneath the fabric.

“Jack, please.” Ianto sighed, wanting to feel his hands on his body.

Jack moaned softly in reply, his hips rocking him against his lovers body, the friction of the fabric between their bodies sending delicious sensations through his body Jack ghosted his hand up Ianto's chest, stroking his fingers through the soft hairs adorning it not ready to touch his lover more intimately.

Ianto's hips moved in time with Jack's, Jack's cock now hard as rock against the crack of his arse, his own hand sliding under the elastic of his pyjama bottoms and sliding downwards over his cock and cupping his balls.

Twisting his head sidewards Ianto lent upwards and claimed Jack's lips in a heated kiss, tongues tangling messily, his hand moving back to his cock under the confines of the pyjama bottoms and stroking it slowly while Jack pleasured himself against his arse.

“I love you.” Ianto panted when the kiss broke, letting out a loud moan when Jack's mouth attacked his neck, kissing, nipping and sucking it's way up it's length before the Captain marked him.

Jack's thrusts got faster and faster against his lovers body, the beginnings of his orgasm building in his stomach and spreading out through his body as he got closer to the edge and then he came hard, his come coating the inside of the pyjama bottoms and soaking through to Ianto's as he yelled out his orgasm.

Ianto's hand worked his cock faster and faster, his own orgasm growing inside him, needing to come with Jack still pressed close to him from behind, feeling the wetness of Jack's come on his skin as it seemed through the layers of fabric he bit down on his lip and gave a stifled moan as he came, coating his fist and the fabric confining it.

Neither of them moved or said a word for a few minutes then Jack rolled onto his back ignoring the cold stickiness within his pyjamas and reached out to Ianto, touching his arm.

“Come here.” Jack said softly.

Ianto rolled over to face Jack noting the fact that he was wet and sticky on the back and front of his pyjamas and ignored it, spooning to Jack's side as they kissed softly.

“I think we may have just made a small breakthrough.” Jack said with a small smile.

“A very messy one.” Ianto agreed.

“I'm still not ready for anything more ... but ...” Jack stuttered a little.

“We're going to take this as slowly as we need to Jack, we'll do whatever we feel comfortable with until we are ready to go further.” Ianto assured him. “Believe me, I'm as nervous about this as you are.”

“We should clean up, get back to the hub” Jack asked.

“Yep, Owen will want to check you over again.” Ianto told him. “Do you want shower first?”

“Yeah, thanks.” Jack replied, moving to slid out of bed and then stopped.

“What's wrong?” Ianto asked him frowning worriedly.

“Nothing, I have something to show you.” Jack smiled, lifting Ianto's hand and placing it on his now very slightly convex belly.

Ianto felt a small fluttering movement beneath his hand and gasped. “The baby?”

“The baby.” Jack replied with a grin.

“Wow.” Ianto exclaimed, looking at Jack's belly and realising he had a very small bump.

“We're going to be daddy's Ianto.” Jack grinned.

Yep.” Ianto replied with a smile, claiming Jack's lips in a kiss and wiping all thoughts of a shower away for a few minutes.

TBC


	31. Chapter 31

Arriving back at the hub they found Owen already there and waiting for them, if he saw the love bite on Ianto's neck he didn't mention it but made Jack got straight to the medical bay to check him over.

“I hope you got plenty of rest last night?” Owen asked Jack as he loosened his clothes and climbed into the examination table.

“Enough.” Jack replied, unable to stop the smile that formed on his face.

“Hmm.” Owen muttered not missing Ianto's face redden.

“I'll go and fetch some coffee.” Ianto told them, turning on his heel and rapidly leaving the medical bay.

“Your blood pressure is back within normal levels.” Owen told Jack, picking up the hand held scanner and turning it on.

“The baby's starting to show, I noticed it last night.” Jack informed him.

“Barely.” Owen replied, passing the scanner over his abdomen.

“And I can feel it moving sometimes, now and then.” Jack added.

“That's normal Captain, the baby looks fine but it's defiantly growing at twice the normal rate, it's almost another week forwards in it's development.” Owen told him. “You should be ready to deliver in about eight or nine weeks at this rate.”

“Can you tell what sex it is?” Jack asked him.

“You sure you want to know, you don't want it to be a surprise?” Owen teased.

“Positive!” Jack retorted.

“It's a girl.” Owen told him happily, loving the huge smile on Jack's face.

“Let me tell Ianto.” Jack warned him.

Looking a little uncomfortable Owen asked him a question.

“Look, I have no interest in your ... personal life ... but as your doctor ...” Owen stuttered.

“Get on with it.” Jack sighed, sitting up and adjusting his clothes.

“Did something happen between you and tea boy last night? I saw the colour he turned before he scarpered from the room.” Owen burst out with it. “What I'm trying to ask is, did you have sex?”

“Not exactly.” Jack told him. “We found a way of avoiding the issues that made us feel uncomfortable still but we were more intimate that we've have been since, the incident.”

“The rape?” Owen asked.

“It was not rape.” Jack told him angrily. “I can't think of it like that or we will never get past this.”

“Sorry, sorry.” Owen apologised, raising his hands in front of him in submission. “It was insensitive of me.”

“Yeah, well, just never use that word again, okay?” Jack told him, calming down a little again.

Owen apologised again and turned as he heard Ianto returning back to the medical bay holding a tray contain three mugs of coffee.

“Is everything okay, with the baby? Jack?” Ianto asked handing out the coffees.

“Both father and baby doing fine.” Owen told him. “That sentence sounds so wrong!”

“Now Jack's starting to get a bump, that's a good thing yes?” Ianto asked him.

“It means Jack's body is accepting his not in a dangerous position and it should stop the pains he's been experiencing recently as it won't be pressing on his organs so much.” Owen replied. “I'll leave you two alone for a few minutes, Jack has some news to tell you.”

“What, is it I though Owen said everything was okay?” Ianto asked when Owen vanished out of sight.

“It is, I just found out the sex of the baby and wanted to tell you myself, if you want to know of course.” Jack smiled, taking both of Ianto's hands in his own.

“Tell me.” Ianto urged, closing the small gap between them.

“It's a girl.” Jack beamed.

“Perfect.” Ianto told him, pressing his lips to Jack in a soft kiss.

“Now the baby's starting to show I guess I really am off field duty.” Jack said with a small sigh.

“You can't risk it Jack, you die and your body resets.” Ianto replied.

“And no baby, yeah I get it.” Jack told him. “But it might only be eight weeks, I can cope with that.”

“You said before about finding somewhere to live, you know you can move in with me, at the flat.” Ianto told him.

“It only has one bedroom, the baby will need it's own room at some point and if I hire a live in nanny then wherever it is will need at least three bedrooms.” Jack replied. “I think we'll have to go house hunting and soon.”

“We?” Ianto asked curiously.

“Well, if you're going to live there too then you should have a say in which house we choose.” Jack replied.

“Are you sure, I mean we never spoke about moving in together before you found out you were pregnant.” Ianto asked. “If we move in together that's really going down the domestic route and I have to admit I never thought you would be comfortable with that.”

“I've not been this close to anyone in a long time Ianto and to tell the truth after the last time I never though I would do it again but I love you and this baby needs both it's parents so I want to try.” Jack told him. “You can keep your flat if you want but I really want to do this.”

Then we need to do this before you're showing properly.” Ianto replied.

“Is that a yes then? You're going to move in with me?” Jack asked.

“It looks like it.” Ianto grinned. “What on earth so I tell my sister, about the baby?”

“We can't risk the truth, we'll have to tell her it was adoption.” Jack replied.

“I guess, we can't risk the truth getting out.” Ianto agreed.

“I hate lying to her but it has to be this way.” Jack said a little sadly.

“I think we should go and see her, tell her that we're overcoming what happened.” Ianto replied. “She was the first person I ran to when ... when it happened and I owe it to tell her that we're working through our issues and planning to move in together.”

“We will, I liked Rhiannon.” Jack agreed. “Rift permitting we'll start house hunting tomorrow and then we arrange to meet up with your sister.”

“Shit, we really are going to do this, aren't we?” Ianto chuckled.

“Yeah, we are.” Jack grinned, pulling Ianto into a loving kiss unaware Owen was watching them from above with a small smile of his own on his lips.

TBC


	32. Chapter 32

It was two weeks later when they finally settled on what they decided was the perfect house, not to far from the hub but in a good residential area.

The house was empty and needed some work on it so they managed to get the price dropped a little and Jack shocked Ianto a little by paying for it in cash with a bank transfer, not needing a mortgage.

When Ianto complained that he should have paid towards the house Jack replied that he could decorate it and buy anything he wanted to furnish it, Ianto set about hiring a decorator for when they got the keys to the house in another week once all the paperwork was completed.

Jack's blood pressure had remained stable although Owen insisted in checking it daily and he was also checking his blood every week to keep an eye on his white blood cell count.

Their sexual relationship hadn't progressed any further in the last two weeks other than they had finally managed to sleep together naked and find alternative ways of pleasuring each other without pushing the boundaries they were finding difficult to break.

They still hadn't got around to seeing Rhiannon and Jack's belly was beginning to get to a point where if they didn't do it they would have to wait until after the baby was born and neither of them wanted that so they arranged to meet her for lunch in a local pub.

They were sat in one of the booths at the back waiting for her wondering just how she would react as Ianto had barely spoken to her other than when he called about this meeting.

“She's here.” Ianto told Jack, spotting his sister entering the pub he raised his hand and waved to her.

Rhiannon shrugged off her coat, dumped it down on the seat beside her along with her bag and sat opposite them.

“So I guess you two have worked everything out then?” She asked bluntly.

“We're getting there.” Ianto told his sister, clutching Jack's hand below the table.

Rhiannon turned to Jack. “You've forgiven him completely for what he did?”

“It's hard to explain but what happened that night, well it was beyond our control.” Jack tried to explain. "I can't really tell you anymore than that."

“I overheard you talking, when you were at mine.” Rhiannon told them. “Something about a creature, what the hell happened? What is going on?”

“As Jack said, it's hard to explain.” Ianto sighed. “All you need to know is that it's been dealt with and we are trying to get on with our lives, which is why we wanted to see you.”

“You and your secrets Ianto.” Rhiannon sighed. “One day you'll tell me I guess, so what's your news than?”

“We're moving in together, we've bought a house.” Ianto replied.

“Why don't you just move into Ianto's flat Jack?” Rhiannon asked him. “Or him in with you, it's a big step to be taking so soon after what happened.”

“We'll need more room.” Jack replied, not looking her directing in the eye. “We're planning on adopting a baby.”

“A baby? You're going to adopt a baby?” Rhiannon hissed in shock. “Are you nuts? You said yourselves that you're 'getting there' where I asked if you two had worked everything out and you want to take on a baby?”

“It's something we feel want to do.” Ianto replied feeling defensive.

“Well if you ask me it's a bloody daft thing to do.” Rhiannon told them. “A baby, do you think it's going to fix things? Because I can tell you now that having a baby isn't the glue to hold together a relationship, I know enough people who've tried that and they still ended up parting.”

“It's nothing to do with that.” Jack told her, his hand resting protectively on his belly, feeling the baby moving inside him as if agitated by the growingly heated conversation. “We're not idiots.”

“You could have fooled me.” Rhiannon retorted. “Less than three weeks ago my brother turned up at my house in a state saying he'd raped you and now your telling me you're both are moving in together and planning on taking on a child, you should be working on your relationship some more before you even consider something like that.”

“Look, we just wanted to tell you what was happening, if you can't just be happy for us then I suggest you should leave.” Ianto told her, obviously upset by his sisters reaction to their news.

“I'm going.” Rhiannon told him, snatching up her bag as coat as she got to her feet. “Let me know when you come to your senses.

With that Rhiannon turned on her heel and stormed out the pub.

“I can't believe she reacted like that.” Ianto told Jack sadly, tears pricking at his eyes.

“What if she's right, what if we're not ready for this.” Jack asked, lifting their still joined hands and placing them on his belly.

“There's not much we can do about it, is there?” Ianto retorted a little harsher than he intended. “We're not really adopting, this is going to be our baby whether we're ready for it or not.”

“What are you saying, that you don't think we're ready for this either?” Jack asked, dropping Ianto's hand and standing up.

“Well, it's not like we planned for it, is it?” Ianto replied. “We haven't even got to a point were we're completely comfortable with each other in bed again, what if we never do, can we live our lives like that? Skirting around the issue and never resolving it?”

“I hope you're not blaming me for that.” Jack spat, aware that the few patrons in the pub had gone quiet and were watching them he lowered his voice to a whisper. “You're the one who caused me to be wary of sex, you're the one who raped me.”

Ianto's eyes widened in horror as Jack spoke the very thing he worried about every minute of every day, that even though Jack said he had forgiven him, that it wasn't his fault he still considered what had happened as rape.

“I didn't mean that.” Jack back tracked, seeing the look in his lovers eyes. “Ianto I ...”

Jack trailed off as Ianto got up from his chair and ran out the pub, his face burning red and tears pouring down his cheeks Ianto headed in the direction of his flat not realising Jack was hot on his heels.

TBC


	33. Chapter 33

Ianto reached into his pocket while running towards his front door, unlocking it he threw himself in side and slammed it shut resting his back against the hall wall trying to catch his breath when something slammed with full force at his door rattling it on it's hinges.

“Fuck off.” Ianto yelled at the door knowing it could only be Jack.

“No!” Jack shouted in retaliation. “This is going to be resolved one way or another and if you don't open this door I will kick it down.”

“One of the neighbours will call the police.” Ianto replied somewhat calmly.

“Do you really think I care?” Jack shouted at him. “Just open the door Ianto.”

Ianto didn't move, contemplating his next move until the door rattling on it's hinges again made him jump.

Reaching over Ianto unlocked the door and walked away, not waiting for Jack to enter and hearing the front door slam behind him.

“I can't see the point of you being here, you said it yourself Jack, I. Raped. You.” Ianto shouted at him, suddenly turning to face the Captain. “You kept telling me you forgave me, told me not to call it that and then ... you still see it for what it was Jack and we can't change that, I think we should call it a day.”

“I didn't mean to say that, you have to believe me I didn't mean it, I was just angry.” Jack shouted back.

“You must think it or you would have said it.” Ianto countered, storming off into the living room. “I know I still think of it that way so why shouldn't you, you were the one who got hurt.”

“I don't want to, all I want to do is to be how we were.” Jack retorted. “But whenever were even just kissing all I can see in my head is what happened in the Tourist Office and even though I know neither of us were to blame, that creature was in control of us I can't get to think of it other than as ... rape.”

“I ...” Ianto began but Jack cut him off.

“I maybe healed physically but in my mind it's still like it happened yesterday, I remember the pain and feeling so helpless.” Jack's tone dropped as tears began to fall down his face. “I felt violated and abused Ianto, how do I get past that?“ I want you to touch me, my whole body screams out for you to make love to me but I'm scared it'll betray me. That when you touch me I will freeze and I would hate for that to happen. The same goes for touching you more intimately, my head keeps telling me if I touch your cock, the very thing that caused me so much pain it will have the same effect.””

“You tried to strangle me Jack.” Ianto said quietly, his own eyes spilling over. “Before I attacked you, you attacked me, do you remember? I still have the bruises, albeit faintly now, do you know how hard it's been for me to forget that I could have died by your hand, because I've been trying to block it out. We're as much to blame for this as each other, do you know how hard it is for me to think about what I did to you? I hate myself for it and I want so much for you to forgive me but I feel like I don't deserve it, ever. I want to have sex with you, make love to you but I'm sacred I'll hurt you or you'll reject me ... that I'll touch you more intimately and you'll, as you say freeze and it'll just make things worse between us. I hate that you can't bring yourself to touch me below the waist, that you just see it like you do.”

“I did try and throttle you ... oh god I blocked that out completely, all I remembered was the ... Ianto what are we going to do? I don't know how were going to get through this.” Jack replied sadly, his face soaked with tears.

“I don't know Jack, all I know is I love you and this is tearing me apart.” Ianto replied. “Rhiannon was right, we need to sort everything out before we have this baby, either that or we split up and ... I become a part time father.”

“You're talking about leaving not just me but Torchwood, aren't you?” Jack asked.

“I'd have to, I couldn't stand being around you every day and not being with you, it would kill me.” Ianto replied honestly.

“That's not what I want Ianto, this baby deserves both of it's parents, it's not the baby's fault this has happened.” Jack shouted, throwing both hands in the air dramatically. “I love you too, I hate this, HATE IT!”

Ianto watched Jack sway slightly and clutch his hand to his head.

“Jack? What is it, what's wrong?” Ianto asked concerned, argument forgotten as Jack sunk onto the sofa.

“Just feeling a little woozy, I'll be okay.” Jack told him, feeling the bile rising in his throat and forcing it down.

“I'll call Owen.” Ianto panicked, reaching for the phone.

“No, I just need to calm down.” Jack insisted, grabbing the phone from Ianto and putting it back down.

“You have to think about the baby.” Ianto argued.

“The baby will be fine, as long as I am.” Jack told him, rubbing his hand over his belly protectively. “We have to try and talk about this calmly and rationally.”

“Then how do we get past this? Other than getting roaring drunk and losing all inhibitions which you cannot do in your condition.” Ianto asked, trying to keep his calm once more for Jack's sake as well as his own and sitting down beside Jack.

“That's another thing, how do you really feel about this baby?” Jack asked him, trying to ignore the pain in his head. “You seem happy but when Rhiannon said we weren't ready, well that's what made you flip. Be honest with me.”

“Scared, nervous ... I never even considered being a dad for a long time and certainly not by getting another man pregnant.” Ianto told him. “Not in my wildest dreams but from the second I saw it on the scanner I knew it was my child growing inside of you and that I wanted to be it's father.”

“Are you sure, I don't want to force you into coming a parent.” Jack asked, pressing the palm of his hand to his head as his vision began to go fuzzy.

“Yes, completely positive.” Ianto told him. “Jack, are you okay? Jack?”

“No.” Jack replied before passing out onto Ianto's lap.

TBC


	34. Chapter 34

Ianto tapped Jack's face gently.

“Jack come on, don't do this to me again.” He told him nervously but Jack just lay there out of it.

Holding Jack so he didn't fall from the sofa Ianto moved off it and manoeuvred the Captain until he was lying flat and placed a cushion under his head before running through to the bathroom.

Soaking a clean flannel with cold water and then wringing out the excess water Ianto ran back to his lover, folding the flannel into a strip he placed it on Jack's forehead and then lifted his wrist and checking his pulse.

“Shit!” Ianto muttered under his breath as he felt it racing beneath his touch, not needing to time it to know it was much too fast.

Placing his hand on Jack's belly he felt the small movements of the baby beneath and sighed with relief when it felt like the baby was okay, moving into a kneeling position Ianto positioned himself near Jack's head and kissed him softly on the lips.

“Come on Jack, come back to me.” Ianto pleaded softly. “I don't want to call Owen, if I do he's going to ... kill us and lock you away in his flat and what good will that do?”

Ianto groaned and grabbed Jack's hand when he got no response from his lover, lifting the flannel with the other he flipped it over so the cool side was against his skin again and stroked the damp strands of his hair from his face.

Looking at his watch Ianto threatened the unconscious Jack. “You have five minutes, if you don't then I'm calling Owen.”

Sliding sidewards and sitting a little more comfortably on the floor Ianto held Jack's hand tight, one eye on his watch and one on Jack's face willing him to wake in the allotted time.

Four and a half minutes later Ianto moved back onto his knees and kissed Jack again, his lips lingering as he tried to put off checking his watch before dragging himself away and onto his feet.

“We've done it now.” Ianto sighed, letting Jack's hand drop from his own and moving across the room to get his phone.

Lifting the handset from the stand he was about to dial when he heard a soft moan escape Jack's lips, taking the phone with him he rushed to Jack's side seeing Jack's eyes beginning to flutter open.

“Jack, come on, that it.” Ianto urged, dropping to his knees beside the Captain once more. “Please Jack.”

“What happened?” Jack asked confused, trying to sit up.

“You passed out on me, your pulse was racing.” Ianto explained, making Jack lie still. “Our fight must have sent your blood pressure sky high again, your pulse was racing.”

“Have you called Owen?” Jack asked worriedly.

“No, I was about to when you came around.” Ianto replied. “I should so he can check you and the baby over but after what he said last time, about splitting us up ...”

“How is it now?” Jack asked, lifting his arm and offering Ianto his wrist.

Ianto placed his finger back on Jack's pulse point and went quiet as he tried to time the beats.

“It's not as bad as it was but it still seems fast.” He finally told the Captain.

“I'll be okay if I rest, we don't need to tell Owen about this.” Jack suggested hopefully.

“You have no idea what effect this might have had on the baby Jack, we really should get Owen to check her out.” Ianto replied, placing his hand back on Jack's belly and feeling the small reassuring movements of the baby.

“The baby's fine, it was fine when this happened before and it'll be fine now, I'm sure of it.” Jack told him. “Any signs that something might be wrong and we call Owen instantly.”

“I don't know Jack, it seems like a huge risk.” Ianto argued softly.

“I'll rest, we won't fight.” Jack countered. “This happened because of the fight like you said, once I'm feeling better we can talk this out rationally.”

“Feeling better? Does your head still hurt?” Ianto asked, lifting the flannel that was still on Jack's head and touching it with his palm, relieved that there was no sign of a temperature.

“A little, but nothing like it was before I passed out.” Jack admitted. “I don't feel dizzy or nauseas anymore.”

“Okay, but you're going to bed and you're going to rest and get some sleep.” Ianto told him firmly. “I still have some of those sedatives Owen gave me and I think you should take them.”

“I'm not tired.” Jack pouted.

“Pouting is not going to work Jack, you need to rest and if you don't take those pills you'll get restless and bored.” Ianto replied. “We still have lots of things to talk about and I refuse to do so until you're completely recovered.”

“How about a compromise, I take one pill and not two?” Jack suggested.

“Fine, but if your not feeling better when you wake we're calling Owen straight away, no matter what the consequences are.” Ianto told him.

“Agreed. Will you come to bed with me?” Jack asked. “I don't want to be alone.”

“You don't have to ask.” Ianto said softly. “The very fact that you want me in your bed means more to me than you'll ever know.”

“We'll get through this and out the other end, I know we will.” Jack murmured, kissing him softly on the lips. “We've been through too much to let this come between us.”

“Yep.” Ianto replied with a small smile. “Go and get into bed while I get one of the pills as a glass of water.”

After another chaste kiss Jack headed off to the bedroom and stripped down to his briefs, pausing for a moment before stripping them off too and climbing under the duvet.

Ianto followed him in a few minutes later with the glass of water and hand him it along with a small white pill, Jack swallowed his quickly and snuggled down under the covers while Ianto stripped and then lifted the duvet for him as he climbed into bed.

Turning on their sides Jack spooned against his lovers back, holding him close he closed his eyes and waited for the sedative to take effect, resting his head on the back of Ianto's shoulder.

It wasn't long before Ianto sensed the change in Jack's breathing indicating that he had fallen asleep, he had intended to slip out of bed and do some chores around the flat once Jack was asleep but now he'd changed his mind, he wanted to stay in his lovers arms.

TBC


	35. Chapter 35

Jack woke first, his arms wrapped tightly around his lover, his chest pressed against Ianto's back. Ignoring the morning hardness between his legs he pressed his face into the back of the younger man's neck Jack inhaled his familiar scent and placed a soft kiss to the spot just below his ear and smiled when Ianto moaned softly and turned in his arms.

“Are you feeling okay?” Ianto asked, his voice full of concern for his lovers well being and placed his hand on Jack's belly, sweeping it slowly over the small bulge.

“I feel great.” Jack reassured him. “No headache, no nausea.”

“I think we should get Owen to check the baby over, he doesn't need to know what happened last night.” Ianto suggested. “I just need to see that it's okay.”

“He'll want to check my blood pressure anyway so we can ask him, I can say I want to know of she's grown any more.” Jack replied, shifting over closing the small gap between them.

“That sounds like a good reason to me.” Ianto told him, kissing him softly on the lips and then resting his forehead on Jack. “I had a dream about you, us last night.”

“I hope it was a good dream?” Jack asked, unable to stop himself frowning.

“I think so, maybe it was a sign, I hope so.” Ianto smiled.

“So tell me then!” Jack exclaimed in frustration.

“In the dream were were here, in this bed and you were spooned against my back.” Ianto told him speaking softly. “I could feel you, your hardness pressing into the flesh of my buttocks and then you were making love to me.”

“Did it scare you?” Jack asked, brushing his fingers down Ianto's forearm.

“No, in the dream it felt so right, like we were connecting again.” Ianto replied, kissing Jack briefly. “Does the idea scare you?”

“I ... yes ... no, I mean not as much as the though of you ... shit.” Jack stuttered. “What I'm trying to say is I'm not ready for you to fuck me but, maybe ...”

“I can feel you against my hip but we don't have to do anything more than we have done since ...” Ianto began.

Jack pulled Ianto towards him and kissed him hard, his tongue sliding straight into Ianto's mouth and plundering every inch of it, tasting his lover. The kiss was full of love and desperation, teeth clashing almost violently and lips bruising until the finally had to part for air gasping.

“Jack?” Ianto panted. “I'm not sure we're ready for this, despite the dream.”

“I want to try, we're never going to get over this if we don't'” Jack told him. “And I think we should.”

“But what if ...” Jack put his finger to Ianto's lips to quieten him.

“No what ifs Ianto.” Jack told him. “I want this, but only if you do?”

Ianto nodded silently and let Jack kiss him again, allowing himself to acknowledge his own erection.

Thoughts of what had happened tried to flood into Jack's brain but he brushed them aside, kissing Ianto deeply. Their tongues tangled first in Ianto's mouth and then Jack's, bodies pressed hard to each others while their teeth clashed and their lips bruised.

Parting panting Jack looked into his lovers eyes and saw love mixed with lust, want and need. Reaching over to the bedside table the Captain grasped the tube of lube that had resided there for so long and warmed it in his hand, rolling Ianto into his back and shifting onto his knees between his lovers legs.

Wordlessly Ianto submitted completely to his lover, bending his knees and parting his legs wide to give Jack total access to his body, watching the conflicting emotions on his lovers face while Jack coated his fingers with the lube.

Jack pressed a lubed finger to Ianto's hole, stroked around the tight muscle for a second or two feeling it quiver in anticipation under his touch before pushing it slowly inside his lover.

The Captain felt his lovers internal muscles first clench tightly around the digit before relaxing and then slid the digit back as forth while Ianto moaned softly in pleasure, his hands bunching the bedding below into his fists and his eyes closed.

“So tight.” Jack voice dripped with lust, adding a second finger as he spoke. “You are always to fucking tight.”

Ianto opened his eyes slightly, looking at Jack from under his eye lashes and seeing the look on Jack's face.

“Now, fuck me now.” Ianto moaned, his tone almost begging. Jack's fingers passed over his prostate and send waves of pleasure through his body.

Jack didn't need telling twice, even though he knew Ianto was still a little under prepared. The Captain knew Ianto wanted it to hurt a little, he could sense it by the tone of his lovers voice and the look on his face and he knew being in the frame of mind they were both in he wasn't going to try and convince him otherwise.

He slid his fingers from his lovers arse and quickly coated his cock with lube before pressing the blunt head to his lovers hole, pushing just the head into his partners tight opening and pausing momentarily as he block out any negative thoughts.

“Do it.” Ianto panted, lifting his hips up off the mattress a little and letting out a long loud moan when Jack slid his full length inside him, biting his bottom lip at the slight burn. “I need you to fuck me, we need to do this.”

Jack began to move, thrusting slowly he placed a hand on Ianto's chest, sliding his fingers through the soft hairs and trailing them downwards following the dark trail down over his body to his stomach.

“Touch me Jack, touch me and make me come.” Ianto panted, almost begging him.

Jack's hand slid even lover, fingers moving into the curls that surrounded the base of Ianto's cock and teasing the skin below as he talked himself into touching Ianto's erection, chewing on his bottom lip his fingertips started at the base and moving slowly upwards to the tip.

“Jack.” His name came out of Ianto's mouth as a sigh, watching Jack lift his fingers now coated with pre come to his mouth and lick them as he thrust slowly into his lovers body.

“Delicious.” Jack smiled at him, upping his pace.

Ianto lifted his legs and wrapped them around Jack's waist, his heels digging into Jack's buttocks he urged him to move faster.

“Harder Jack, fuck me hard.”

Leaning down Jack kissed him hard, their tongues fighting for dominance, Jack's hips snapping faster and faster.

Jack's mouth left Ianto's and trailed down his neck, pounding hard into his lovers body he sank his teeth into his lovers neck, his hand finally wrapping around Ianto's cock he wanked him roughly.

He could feel the small tell tale pulses growing within his lovers cock, his hand working harder and faster until Ianto let out a howl of pleasure as his orgasm hit.

Ianto's come spurted between their bodies, coating them both along with Jack's hand, his arse contracting exquisitely around Jack's cock sending him spiralling towards his own climax.

Jack pounded harder and harder into Ianto's body, holding his own orgasm back for as long as possible ignoring the fact that Ianto was biting down on his lip to not cry out in pain at his violent thrusts until finally with a loud yell and one last hard thrust Jack emptied his essence into Ianto's body.

Jack held tightly onto Ianto as they recovered from their orgasms, both of them panting hard while their hear rates returned to normal until Jack's cock slid from his lovers body and he moved to lie beside him.

“Are you okay?” Jack asked Ianto, seeing the small red area on his lovers lip where he had bitten it hard enough to break the skin.

“I'm fine.” Ianto replied, already feeling sore from being fucked so roughly and trying to not think about how much worse Jack must have felt when he attacked him.

“I didn't mean to hurt you, I know I hurt you.” Jack told him apologetically.

“It's okay, I'm fine.” Ianto repeated. “Are you okay, you're not regretting this?”

“Oh god no, how could I ever regret making love to you.” Jack replied. “I guess we finally took another step forwards.”

“We're going to be okay, aren't we?” Ianto asked, lifting his head and resting it on Jack's chest and placing his hand on Jack's belly feeling the small fluttering movements below.

“Yeah, we have to be.” Jack told him, telling himself that soon he would be ready for Ianto to make love to him before he got too big for it to be possible.

At least he hoped so.

“We will.” Ianto replied firmly reaching for the duvet and dragging it up over them, neither of them thinking about the fact they were meant to be heading to the hub they fell into a sated, if still a little unsure sleep about their future.

TBC


	36. Chapter 36

It was the middle of the afternoon by the time they reached the hub, neither of them mentioning the path in which their 'Love making' had taken.

Jack headed straight for the medical bay in search of Owen knowing he would want to check his blood pressure and asked him to scan the baby when Ianto came down.

“Your blood pressure seems okay.” Owen told him, pulling the cuff from Jack arms. “I only scanned the baby the other day, is there something worrying you?”

“No, I just want to know if she's grown any more and my bump is getting more obvious.” Jack told him hoping he wouldn't realise he was lying.

“Fine, where is tea boy?” Owen replied, tidying away the blood pressure cuff.

“He just wanted to check on Janet and Myfanwy, he'll be here in a moment.” Jack told him as Ianto appeared at the top of the steps and made his way down.

“Am I in time for the scan?” Ianto asked, moving beside Jack and taking his hand in his own.

“We've been waiting for you.” Owen huffed. “Jack, you know the drill.”

Jack unbuckled his belt and loosened his clothing baring his curved belly, laying still while Owen turned on the scanner and held it over his stomach where it swelled indicating the baby within.

“Well?” Jack asked when he saw the odd look on Owen's face.

“You did say that male pregnancies progressed at twice the rate of female ones?” Owen asked wanting clarification before continuing.

“Yes, why? Is something wrong?” Jack asked, his hand clutching Ianto's tighter.

“I wouldn't call it wrong exactly.” Owen replied. “But it looks like the baby is growing even faster than that.”

“How many weeks do you estimate he is now?” Ianto asked before Jack.

“According to this scan the pregnancy had advanced around another three weeks in the last few days.” Owen frowned. “If this rate keeps up you could be delivering in ... a week!”

“You're kidding me, right?” Jack asked, moving to sit up on the examination bed and pressing a hand to his belly, only then noticing it was more prominent than it had been the day before. “What the hell?”

“Is there something you haven't told me?” The medic asked. “Something that could make this happen?”

Jack glanced at Ianto beside him before speaking knowing that Owen was going to let rip at them as soon as he'd explained.

“It wasn't unknown in ... volatility relationships for the baby's growth to be accelerated even more so that it reached it's birth weight and health early to protect it from any danger it might be in if still inside the fathers body.” Jack paused for a moment before continuing. “Physical or psychological.”

“And?” Owen asked seeing the look that passed between the other two men.

“We had another fight yesterday and I passed out.” Jack admitted.

“What the hell is it with you two?” Owen shouted. “What did I tell you two? That's it from now on, for this baby's health you two aren't going to be left alone together until it's born and if that doesn't stop you then I will separate you completely.”

“But the baby isn't harmed in anyway.” Jack protested.

“It's not just the baby Jack, you maybe immortal but you can't keep putting yourself in situations that elevate your blood pressure to the point where you pass out.” Owen retaliated. “It doesn't seem to be pre eclampsia as your protein levels and white blood cell counts are normal but it doesn't mean you couldn't go into convulsions, convulsions that could kill you and you know what that would mean to the baby.”

“It would vanish without a trace.” Ianto said sadly.

“Yes, probably before I had the chance to deliver it.” Owen added.

“Shit.” Ianto muttered.

“I don't want to know what the fight was about, in fact I can probably guess.” Owen sighed. “You two need to work though what happened without fighting.”

“We worked that one out ourselves.” Jack told him suitably subdued.

“So what now?” Ianto asked Owen.

“Jack stays here in the hub where I can keep a close eye on him and the baby.” Owen replied. “Jack, you're going to be showing far too much to be out in public very soon but you can't sleep down in that tiny room of yours, we need to get you something better to lie on.”

“I know where I can get a mattress, that would be better than nothing, yes?” Ianto asked.

Owen nodded. “We can put it in Jack's office if we just move the desk a little.”

“Do I get any say in this?” Jack asked.

“No!” Both Owen and Ianto replied in unison.

Hearing the alarms go off as someone entered the hub Owen left Jack and Ianto alone for a few minutes to go and see who had arrived.

“Ianto, about earlier, are you okay?” Jack asked quietly. “I ... I didn't mean to be so rough and I know I hurt you.”

“A little sore but I'll be okay soon enough.” Ianto admitted. “It's not like I didn't deserve it.”

Jack slid off the examination bed and pulled him close.

“Don't say that, never say that.” Jack told him. “You didn't deserve to be hurt, never think that.”

“But I hurt you so badly.” Ianto murmured, his eyes welling up. “I would completely understand if you wanted to make me feel how much I hurt you.”

“Never.” Jack replied softly, his own tears sliding slowly down his face. “I've never thought that.”

“Really?” Ianto asked as his eyes spilt over.

“Yeah.” Jack nodded. “What we did earlier was meant to be love making but it was anything but, I think we rushed into it too soon.”

“I guess so, i think we should just concentrate on talking and preparing for the baby until it's born now.” Ianto suggested. “We can't keep hurting each other is we want this to work.”

“I'm scared Ianto, scared we won't be able to get back to what we had.” Jack admitted. “That scares me more than having this baby.”

“We both want to be together, to get past this.” Ianto replied. “That's got to be the first hurdle and we've made it, now we just have to tackle the rest one at a time.”

“No more fighting?” Jack asked, brushing away Ianto tears with the pad of his thumb.

“No fighting.” Ianto agreed, pressing his lips to Jack's and kissing him tenderly.

TBC


	37. Chapter 37

The next week passed without incident, Ianto got Jack a memory foam mattress which mean it was easy for him to get into the hub and Jack's office and offered good support for Jack's back and his blossoming bump.

The pregnancy had slowed back down and after the last Scan Owen told them that the baby was now due in about four weeks, Jack's baby bump was now very prominent and there was no disguising the fact that he was pregnant.

Owen had him confined to the hub and resting as much as possible, which in Jack's condition was a blessing as he was beginning to feel like a beached whale when he tried to move about the hub.

Jack and Ianto were rarely left alone, there was always someone in the hub with them including at night and Owen had told Ianto in no uncertain terms that if he upset Jack he'd be banned from the hub.

Owen did understand however that they need to spend time together, he still didn't know exactly what had gone on between the the last time they had fought and he wasn't an idiot, he knew they still had a lot of issues to work though.

On the understanding that they both kept calm he let them sleep together on the new mattress at night in Jack's office, with whatever team member was on duty within shouting distance of a problem came up.

Toshiko stood just out of sight observing them, Ianto was sat on the end of the sofa and Jack was laid across the rest of it on his back, his legs dangling off the end and his head on Ianto's lap with his hand resting on his belly.

She couldn't help smiling to herself as she watched them, Ianto's fingers were brushing through Jack's hair as they spoke softly and to anyone they looked like the perfect, happy couple.

Toshiko wasn't stupid though, she knew that there was no way either of them could have got passed what had happened between them so soon but the very fact they were so relaxed around each other meant they were on the road the recovery.

The heels of her shoes clicked across the hub floor as she finally made her presence known to them, both of them smiling at her when she grabbed a chair from one of the workstations and sat opposite them.

“You drew the short straw tonight then Tosh?” Jack asked her.

“I'm happy to be here.” Tosh told him, meaning every word of it.

“Baby sitting two grown men?” Ianto asked, cocking an eyebrow.

“My two favourite men.” Tosh chuckled. “Every time I see that bump of yours Jack it just amazes me that there's a baby growing inside you.”

“I'm beginning to wish she would just hurry up and be born.” Jack grumbled. “I feel huge.”

“You look huge.” Ianto told him playfully.

Toshiko smiled at their banter before turning serious.

“How are you really? Both of you?” She asked. “And I don't mean your health.”

“We're doing okay Tosh, we're working through out issues and taking each day as it comes.” Jack replied honestly.

“You look so comfortable with each other there and I know you share a bed, well a mattress at night ...” Tosh paused wondering just how to phrase the coming question.

“Go on.” Ianto urged the young woman.

“Are you as comfortable with the rest of your relationship?” She continued.

Jack glanced up and Ianto and after a few seconds the younger man gave a small nod to him.

“To be honest Tosh, no but we are trying to be.” Jack told her. “We've decided, given my condition and the size of my belly to wait now until the baby is born.”

“But you do hold and comfort each other at night?” Toshiko asked.

“Yep.” Ianto told her with a shy smile. “We've got close enough to snuggle together in bed.”

“Have you tried ... sorry, I shouldn't be asking you things like that.” Toshiko corrected herself quickly. “It's none of my business.”

“We did try but it didn't, it wasn't what it should have been.” Jack replied. “It was too soon.”

“You didn't have to tell me.” Toshiko told him, feeling worried she'd pushed him into answering.

“You're our friend Tosh, it's good to know you care about us.” Ianto told her.

“I wish there was something I could do.” Toshiko sighed.

“Killing the Boglam with Ianto was a great help, even if I didn't appreciate it at the time.” Jack told her. “If you hadn't helped him we could still be trying to banish it now from our lives.”

“It was a stupid thing to do.” Toshiko sighed. “But I don't regret doing it. I was the lucky one, I got off lightly from it's effects, I could have just as easily been the one hurt as much as you Jack.”

“No, I don't think you could.” Ianto told her. “You got off easily as you put it because how you are, you don't tend to enrage or upset anyone and we wouldn't want it any other way.”

“Don't even think like that Tosh.” Jack added. “None of this is your fault and we will work though it.”

“I hope so, I hate to think that bloody creature fucked up your lives for good.” Toshiko stated.

“We won't let it.” Ianto told her as Jack let out a long, loud yawn. “It's late and the Captain here is having all his energy sapped by this baby so I need to get him to bed now.”

“Then I'll let you alone.” Tosh told them. “I have a book I want to finish.”

Bidding the young woman good night Ianto helped Jack onto his feet and up the steps to his office, then helped him lower his now bulky body down onto the makeshift bed before removing his boots for him and helping his strip down to his briefs and t shirt.

Ianto then quickly stripped his own clothes off and dragged on one of the few old t shirts he had brought to the hub with him for sleeping in on and joined Jack on the mattress, pulling the duvet over them and spooning against Jack's back.

“Once this baby is born we work towards becoming more comfortable in bed together, working up to making love, not letting what happened before happen again.” Ianto told Jack softly. “I want us back how we were more than anything.”

“Agreed.” Jack replied, reaching for Ianto's hand and placing it on his swollen belly beneath his own and they settled down to try and sleep.

TBC


	38. Chapter 38

Ianto slipped out of the makeshift bed carefully the next morning leaving Jack asleep and headed down to the main hub, creeping past where Toshiko was sleeping on the sofa covered with a blanket.

He was about to head for the kitchenette when he heard to soft sounds of the invisible lift activating, knowing it would be either Gwen or Owen he headed off to start the coffee machine.

“Ianto.” Gwen said softly behind him a few minutes later.

Ianto turned to face her, teaspoon in hand.

“I ... look we haven't really had the chance to talk since, well ...” She trailed off as she tried to find the words she wanted to say. “I know I've been avoiding you but I need you to know I'm sorry for what happened, what I said to you.”

“It's fine Gwen.” Ianto told her, turning back to the coffee machine.

“No Ianto, it's not.” She told him. “I was blinded by my own feelings for Jack, I was so sure he was interested in me that I found it easy to ignore what was happening between you and him. All the signs were there, that you were together and I chose to ignore them, I understand completely if you hate me.”

“I don't hate you Gwen.” Ianto sighed. “It would have been better if Jack and I had never fought over you but what's done is done and we can't change that. I can see for myself that you're acting completely different towards Jack, there's no flirting and after everything we've gone though I just want to forget about it all and concentrate on the future.”

“Are you and Jack okay?” She asked, sounding genuinely concerned.

“We're getting there, slowly.” Ianto told her, pouring the coffee into the prepared mugs. “It's not easy sometimes but we both want this to work and not just for the baby's sake.”

Gwen took the mug he offered her, wrapping her hands around it she took a sip before speaking again.

“That must have been one hell of a shock, finding out Jack was pregnant?” She asked.

Ianto couldn't help but chuckle softly. “You could say that, I freaked out at first but it's my child and considering I never thought I'd have children it's a very wanted miracle.”

“Toshiko told me you and Jack have bought a house?” Gwen asked.

“Yep, we should get the keys soon, not that Jack can go and see it until the baby's born.” Ianto replied. “But it needs work and decorating before we can move in anyway, I'll have to find a builder.”

“Rhys has a mate who's a builder, I can get his number for you if you'd like?” Gwen suggested.

“That would be great, thank you.” Ianto replied.

“It's the least I can do.” Gwen told him quietly.

Ianto just gave her a small nod and a smile, picking up the other three mugs he placed them on a tray and left the kitchenette, finding Toshiko now awake at at her workstation as he suspected he handed her a mug with a cheery 'Good Morning' and then headed back up to Jack's office with the other two.

Jack was awake, lying flat on his back on the mattress smiling to himself with both his hands resting on his bump.

“She's active this morning, giving me one hell of a kicking in the ribs.” Jack told Ianto, watching him place the tray on his desk.

“Doesn't that hurt?” Ianto asked, sitting down beside him and placing his own hand on the Captains swollen belly. “It feels like she's playing rugby in there!”

“Yeah, it hurts but I don't care.” Jack grinned at him. “It means she's alive and well and I can't wait for this to be over so I can hold her.”

“You know, I never in a million years thought I'd see you like this.” Ianto told him. “Completely committed to me, pregnant with our baby and happy to be doing the domestic thing.”

“To tell the truth until I found out I was pregnant I never expected it either.” Jack replied. “I promised myself a long time ago that I was never having another baby, like I told you but the minute I knew she was growing inside me I knew I had to have her, and that I wanted to be with her father for as long as I have him, you.”

“You can be really sappy sometimes, you know that, don't you?” Ianto chuckled.

“Bastard.” Jack told him with a grin. “I'm baring my soul to you here.”

“I know, I'm sorry.” Ianto replied. “But even you have to admit it's so out of character for you.”

“Not any more!” Jack stated, reaching up and pulling Ianto down for a long, languorous kiss.

“Have I told you lately how much I love you?” Ianto asked when they parted.

“Probably but feel free to tell me again and again.” Jack smirked.

“We should never, ever let the rest of the team hear us speaking like this, we'll never hear the end of it!” Ianto told him.

“Yeah.” Jack agreed. “Now, how about you help me sit up so I can enjoy my coffee before it gets cold, well as much as anyone can enjoy decaf coffee.”

“You'll be drinking proper coffee again before you know it.” Ianto replied, grabbing Jack's hands and helping him into a sitting position and then handing him his coffee. “Gwen and I were talking earlier.”

Jack raised an eyebrow and waited for him to continue.

“She apologised again, we talked.” Ianto explained simply. “We'll be okay.”

“Neither Gwen or I would be surprised if you still harboured negative feelings towards us over our behaviour.” Jack told him.

“I don't, I promise.” Ianto told him. “Life's too short.”

“Now we just need to make it good with your sister.” Jack told him.

“And just how do we do that, she thinks were idiots adopting a child now.” Ianto retorted.

“I was thinking we could tell her the truth.” Jack shrugged causing Ianto to splutter the mouthful of coffee he had just taken into his mouth.

“You're kidding right?” Ianto asked when he'd stopped coughing. “She doesn't even know I work for Torchwood let alone that I'm involved with a man from the future who can get pregnant!”

“Do you trust her, not to tell anyone, not even her husband?” Jack asked.

Ianto considered it for a minute. “Yes.”

“The way I see it, Torchwood isn't such a secret around these parts anymore so that won't be too hard, although I guess she'll be shocked to find out what her brother does for a living?” Jack replied.

“Her mild mannered brother working for a Torchwood? I should say so!” Ianto chuckled.

“Once she gets past that me being pregnant should be a piece of cake then.” Jack finished.

“And how exactly are we going to do this, you can't leave the hub in your condition and there's no way she's going to believe me without proof.” Ianto replied.

“Bring her here.” Jack told him.

“You're kidding?” Ianto asked. “You're not kidding, are you?”

“If she reacts badly we can retcon her, what have we got to lose?” Jack asked.

“Only if you're really sure you want to do this?” Ianto replied.

“Positive.” Jack told him.

“Then I suppose I better call her and ask to to meet me for lunch, that is if she's still talking to me.” Ianto sighed.

“You'll win her around.” Jack told him.

“I hope so.” Ianto replied, pulling his mobile from his pocket and calling Rhiannon's number.

TBC


	39. Chapter 39

“Are you sure you really want to do this?” Ianto asked Jack, his hand resting on his partners now very swollen belly. “You've only got three weeks or so until you have her, we could wait until then?”

“No, if we're going to do this then Rhiannon has to see me pregnant or she'll never believe I carried our daughter.” Jack replied, pressing kiss to Ianto's lips. “Go or you'll be late.”

“I'll take her for a coffee and break the news about me working for Torchwood and then once she's had time to take that in I'll bring her here.” Ianto told him, pulling his coat on.

“Take as long as you need, I'm not going anywhere.” Jack smiled at him.

Ianto headed out the hub via the invisible lift, coming to a halt he could see his sister leaning against a lamppost a few yards away gazing in the opposite direction.

Ianto jumped off the slab and made his way towards her shivering a little in the cool evening air.

“Rhiannon.” He called out to her as he got closer.

His sister turned to face him with a confused look on her face.

“I never saw you coming?” She asked as a question.

“No matter, come on, I'm cold.” Ianto told her, leading her towards a coffee shop.

Ianto told Rhiannon to grab one of the comfy sofa's at the back of deserted café while he went to get their drinks, adding a small packet of biscuits to their order knowing they were his sisters favourite and then joined her.

“So, come on, why am I here?” She asked him, taking a sip of her coffee. “Have you and Jack come to your senses about adopting a baby?”

“It's a lot more complicated than that.” Ianto replied, wondering just where to start.

“I'm listening.” She told him putting her mug down and folded her arms.

“I guess I should begin by telling you I don't really work in a Tourist Office.” Ianto opened.

“Then where do you work, why lie about your job?” Rhiannon frowned at her brother.

“I work for Torchwood.” Ianto told her.

“Torchwood? You work for Torchwood? Don't be daft!” Rhiannon scoffed. “My brother works for Torchwood, you must be soft in the head if you think I believe that?”

“It's the truth.” Ianto told her, reaching into his jacket pocket he took out his ID and handed it to her.

Rhiannon's eyes widened as she studied the ID in her hand.

“You've got to be fucking kidding me?” She managed to utter eventually.

“Nope.” Ianto couldn't help grinning at the look on his sisters face.

“But ... bloody Torchwood ... please tell me the rumours aren't true and that you don't really fight aliens?” Rhiannon asked, coffee forgotten.

“We don't always fight them.” Ianto replied with a smirk. “Sometimes we just get them to leave and well, not all aliens are ugly and hell bent on taking over the world.”

“Not all aliens are ugly? Ianto, if you're trying to tell me you've ... no, don't reply to that, I don't want to know!” Rhiannon gasped. “So Jack is still your boss yes?”

“Boss, lover, partner ...” Ianto told her with a smile.

“Where is he? I'd have thought he would have been here if you were telling me all your secrets?” Rhiannon asked.

“He's a little indisposed at the moment, but he's expecting us at work when you're ready.” Ianto replied.

“You're taking me to Torchwood?” Rhiannon asked.

“Yep.” Ianto grinned.

“Holy shit!” She exclaimed. “Now, I'm ready now.”

“Don't you want to finish your coffee first?” Ianto asked.

“It's cold.” Rhiannon told him, getting to her feet, putting her coat on and picking up her handbag.

“Okay.” Ianto said, standing up and leaving the coffee shop with her.

“Where are you taking me?” Rhiannon asked as they walked across the Plass.

“So many questions.” Ianto laughed. “First secret coming up very soon, look Rhiannon, I should tell you that you might get a bit of a shock when you see Jack.”

“In what way?” She asked, stepping up onto a block of concrete and wondering why Ianto had pulled her to a halt.

“He's change a bit since you last saw him.” Ianto replied.

“Are you trying to tell me he's an alien?” Rhiannon asked, grabbing Ianto's arms when the block below her began to move downwards. “What the hell ...”

“No, he's not an alien, not exactly and this is the tourists entrance to the hub, where we work.” Ianto explained as they began to descend.

They were about half way down when Myfanwy decided to make her presence known, there was a loud screech that filled the hub before she swooped around them twice before flying back to her nest.

What the bloody hell was that?” Rhiannon shrieked, holding onto her brothers arm even tighter.

“Pteranodon.” Ianto said as if it explained everything.

“Pteranodon? Pteranodon?” She repeated. “Are you trying to tell me you catch dinosaurs too?”

“At least I know you were paying attention in History at school.” Ianto chuckled, earning him a punch to the arm as they came to a stop at the bottom of the hub.

“Explain.” She growled, looking around her with wide eyes trying to take in everything.

“There's a rift in time and space, aliens fall though it and apparently the odd dinosaur.” Ianto explained.

“Okay.” Rhiannon replied, not really listening to him, totally in awe of her surroundings. “You really work here?”

“Yep.” Ianto told her with a smile.

“This is amazing.” She gawped. “So, where's Jack?”

“He'll be in his office, this way.” Ianto replied, taking her by the arm and leading her along when she failed to move.

Reaching the top of the steps Ianto could see Jack sat behind his desk, it was just the right height to hide his bump almost completely and he was saw reading a newspaper.

Jack looked up and smiled at Rhiannon.

“Welcome to Torchwood.” Jack told her.

“Why is Ianto telling me all this, why now? What's going on Jack?” She asked. “He's kept this a secret all this time, he didn't have to tell me.”

“Have you told her anything about the baby?” Jack asked Ianto.

“Please don't tell me you're still going though with this adoption idea?” Rhiannon groaned.

“We don't really have much of a choice.” Ianto told her.

“What on earth ... no one forces anyone to adopt!” Rhiannon retorted.

“There's something about Jack you don't know.” Ianto began.

“He is an alien? I knew it!” Rhiannon gasped, staring at Jack.

“Not an alien, just not from this century or planet for that matter but he is for all intents and purposes human.” Ianto explained.

“What? ... Okay, this is nuts ... and even if I believed you what has this got to do with you adopting a baby or not?” Rhiannon demanded.

“We're not adopting.” Jack told her with a nervous smile.

“But you asked Ianto if he'd mentioned the baby? What the hell is going on?” Rhiannon yelled, frustrated and confused.

“We are having a baby and it's a little more complicated than you think.” Jack replied, pushing his chair backwards and standing up.

Rhiannon's hand flew to her mouth in shock as she took in the sight of Jack and his very swollen belly before her.

“You're ... is that ... on my god!” She stuttered, unable to take her eyes off Jack's belly.

“Pregnant, yes. I'm about thirty four weeks gone by your time scale but I'll be ready to deliver in about three.” Jack told her, moving around his desk as quickly as his current state would allow and took Ianto's hand. “And Ianto is the father.”

“But ...” She managed to utter before passing out into their arms.

TBC


	40. Chapter 40

“Jack, let go, I've got her.” Ianto told him. “Let go!”

Knowing that Ianto was just thinking of the best for him Jack let his lover take all of Rhiannon's weight, standing aside while Ianto lowered her slowly and carefully onto the makeshift bed and sitting beside her to keep her upright as she began to come around.

“I'm not dreaming this, am I?” Rhiannon asked, staring straight at Jack's swollen belly.

“Nope.” Ianto replied, unable to keep the small smile from twitching at the corner of his lips at the look on her face.

“Help me up.” She demanded, placing a hand on the mattress and finding it sinking straight into it.

Ianto lifted himself up and pulled her up by the hands, she moved over to Jack's desk and perched on the edge.

“Right, okay ... you're a man and you're pregnant ... fucking hell!” Rhiannon stated as if clarifying it for herself and crossing her arms. “Talk.”

“My descents came from earth and I am more human than not.” Jack began.

“Ianto said you were from the future?” Rhiannon replied.

“Yeah, the 51st century, it's a long story but something happened to me and I got stranded here.” Jack explained. “In the 51st century it's possible for men to have babies, as you can see quite evidently here.”

“And you didn't think to take precautions? What about STD's ... please don't tell me you were trying for a baby?” She asked, glaring at the both of them.

Jack sighed and realised he's have to tell her a little more than he'd planned.

“I've been on this planet a very long time, over one hundred years and I didn't think I was able to get pregnant again, thanks to the oestrogen in the rain.” Jack told her.

“Oestrogen in the rain? No, don't even bother, what do you mean you've lived here over one hundred years, you don't look a day over ... thirty five.” Rhiannon challenged him. “Or do people live very long lives where you come from?”

“Something happened to me, I died and then came back to life and ever since then my signs of ageing have slowed right down.” Jack replied, not wanting to go into the whole immortal thing.

“When did you find out you were pregnant? Was this what started the fight between you?” Rhiannon asked. “Ianto did you ...”

“No!” Ianto yelled at her for even thinking he would have fought with Jack so badly about him being pregnant it would have ended in the attack.

“The attacked was caused by a creature that got into the Tourist Office, we had no idea it was there until ... that happened.” Jack explained. “It was feeding on our emotions and exacerbating them, Ianto wasn't in control of himself that night. It was after that I found out I was already carrying his baby.”

“A creature? Are you talking about an alien?” Rhiannon asked.

“No, a creature from the past, like Myfanwy.” Ianto told her. “Remember the stories about the Boglam's we were told as kids?”

“They were real?” She gasped in surprise.

“Very! But it's gone now, Ianto and Toshiko killed it.” Jack replied.

“Toshiko?” Rhiannon asked.

“One of our team, she's the tech specialist along with Gwen who is an ex police officer and Owen our medic.” Jack told her.

“I think my head is going to explode soon!” Rhiannon groaned. “So you have your own doctor, keeping an eye on the pregnancy?”

“Yeah and all is fine, well it is now.” Ianto told her then groaned inwardly.

“What exactly do you mean by 'well it is now' Ianto?” She asked.

“A bit of a blood pressure issue but it's settled down.” Jack told her.

“You said you were around thirty four weeks but would be ready to deliver in three, wouldn't that make it three weeks early?” Rhiannon asked.

“No, male pregnancies develop in half the time.” Jack explained.

“Bloody typical, finally men get to go though childbirth and they get the gestation time reduced by half!” She exclaimed. “Do you know what it is?”

“A girl.” Ianto told her, unable to keep the smile off his face.

“And do I want to know just how one man can get another man pregnant?” She asked, cocking an eyebrow and looking so much like her brother at that moment.

“Basically the same way as you did but ...”

“That enough information thank you!” She told Jack cutting him off and added seriously. “Right, now I want to know if you two have worked out your issues?”

“We're getting there.” Jack told her, glancing nervously at Ianto.

“Getting there? And that means exactly?” She probed.

“We've stopped fighting and we're talking and we're trying to make this work.” Jack replied.

“For the babies sake or because you both want to?” She asked, watching them both closely.

“Because we want to.” Ianto told her. “We don't deny that we still have some issues to work through but we want this, to be together so much that we will make this work.”

“You seem very relaxed around each other but there's still some tension between you, it's there niggling at you, I can sense it.” Rhiannon told them. “I can't explain how, but I just know.”

Jack looked at Ianto and he gave him a small nod in reply, already feeling his blush creeping up his next as Jack explained their intimacy problem to his sister.

“The one time we ... tried to have sex it didn't go as planned, it was as far as you could get from making love.” Jack told her, feeling strangely awkward, something that rarely happened in his long life. “Once the baby is born we will go back to working on that.”

“Good luck with having any kinda sex life once that little one is born!” Rhiannon chuckled nervously. “Sorry, I know it must be hard to trust my brother again, after ... even if he wasn't in control of what happened.”

“He wasn't the only one who behaved violently that night.” Jack told her guiltily. “There are trust issues on both sides.”

Rhiannon nodded. “I won't make you go into details but I do want to help, if you need me to have the baby sometime you only have to ask.”

“You're not angry with us?” Ianto asked her.

“How can I be? The pregnancy being unplanned which isn't something I'm going to go into but you're both committed to working everything out and being a family.” Rhiannon told them. “I want to help you achieve it.”

“You have no idea just how relieved I am to hear you say that.” Ianto told him sister.

“Umm, just to clarify, I can't tell anyone any of this can I?” She asked.

“Not even Johnny.” Ianto grinned.

“He's the last person I'd tell.” She laughed. “Biggest gossip on the estate him.”

“Are you sure you're okay with knowing all this?” Jack asked her. “If you think it's all too much we have a way of removing the memory of everything that's been said this evening.”

“You can really do that?” Rhiannon asked.

“Yep.” Ianto replied. “Do you want it?”

“No, how can I let my niece be born not knowing where she really came from?” She smiled. “Now, I think I need a strong coffee for the shock and you can tell me more about this rift, that dinosaur and those aliens.”

“You're meant to drink tea for shock.” Ianto smirked.

“True.” She replied. “But I've had your coffee before.”

“The best in the universe.” Jack told her with a grin.

Rolling his eyes at the pair of them Ianto headed down to the kitchenette to make the coffees feeling more positive about the future of him and Jack's relationship than he had for a long time.

Jack moved around his desk and sank into his chair with a loud sigh at taking the weight off his feet, closing his eyes for a moment and then opening them when he sensed Rhiannon was watching him.

“Feeling like a beached whale?” She asked him with a small smirk.

Jack nodded and rubbed his hand over his belly.

“There is justice in this world.” She laughed, Jack couldn't help but laugh with her.

TBC


	41. Chapter 41

Ianto snapped his phoned closed with a smile on his face, in the last three days since they had revelled the secret to his sister that he worked for Torchwood and that he was going to be a father and that it was Jack carrying his baby it seemed like a huge weight had been lifted from his shoulders.

Picking up the two coffee mugs he left the kitchenette and headed through to the main hub, delivering one to Owen down in the medical bay where he was still cleaning up after a small hedgehog like alien had exploded when he made his first incision for an autopsy.

“The builder just called to say he'd managed to finish the work the roof needed on the new house and wants me to see it before it gets dark.” Ianto told Owen, thankful the evenings were now light later. “I'm going to go there and do that and then head to my flat to check for any post, I'll be back soon.”

“Take your time.” Owen told him. “I'm here if he needs anything.”

“Thanks Owen, is the room we chose for the delivery nearly ready?” Ianto asked.

“Completely operational.” Owen assured him. “I'm collecting the incubator for the baby just in case it's early tomorrow and then it'll be there for when Jack goes into labour.”

“I know the date you gave us was forty weeks but I was reading that in a female pregnancy anything for thirty eight to forty two weeks was normal?” Ianto replied.

“Correct, I never even asked Jack about that possibility I just too it as red.” Owen admitted. “If so this baby could be here in a little over a week.”

“On the plus side it'll be over quickly with him needing a c section.” Ianto replied. “And he'll heal fast, unlike the poor women who have to go though it.”

“He'll still to rest though.” Owen told him.

“Good luck with that!” Ianto laughed. “I better get this coffee to him before it gets cold.”

Reaching Jack's office he found the Captain lying down on the makeshift bed, his hand resting on his belly and a slight grimace on his face.

Ianto placed the mug within Jack's reach and sat down beside him.

“Braxton Hicks again?” Ianto asked, placing his hand on Jack's belly.

“Yeah, I know Owen said they were normal but they bloody hurt.” Jack grumbled.

“Do you need some pain relief?” Ianto asked him, watching the tension leave his lovers face as the pain subsided.

“No, it just comes and goes.” Jack shrugged. “I'll be fine.”

“Are you sure you're not in labour?” Ianto asked.

“It's too early, just braxton hicks like you said.” Jack assured him.

“I've got to go out, the builder called to say he's finished the roof on the house and I want to check it over before it gets dark.” Ianto told him. “I won't be long, Owen's here if you need anything.”

“Don't be long.” Jack sighed.

“I won't.” Ianto promised, bending down and pressing a soft kiss to his lips before getting to his feet.

Ianto stopped when he reached the door and turned around about to say something but just looked his his lover lying on top of the makeshift bed, Jack's eyes were closed, a smile on his face and his hand was moving in slow circles over his belly.

The younger man couldn't help but stare, the whole time Jack pregnancy had been showing it had never affected him in the way it was now. The only was he could describe the thoughts and feelings rushing through his body was how erotic Jack looked, his belly swollen before him with their child.

Feeling his cock twitch in his trousers was the last straw, he and Jack had made a promise to each other not to try and have sex again until the baby was born and he wasn't going to do anything to make Jack feel like he was forcing himself on him.

Biting down on his lip and forcing himself to try and think about the new house Ianto turned on his heel and ran down the steps to the main hub and out through the cog door.

The roof on the house seemed just perfect to him from what he could tell, he was no expert but the rest of the work the builder had done had been done to a very professional level and he was sure the roof was no exception.

Jumping back into the car he headed towards his flat, pushing the front door open he was met by a huge mound of post. Picking it all up Ianto headed into the kitchen and separated it into two piles, one that was just junk mail and the other which needed opening.

Finally he weeded it down to what needed doing, bills that needed paying and bank statements and the rest went into the recycling bin. Leaving the important stuff on the kitchen table Ianto headed into his bedroom to collect some clean clothes, pulling them out the wardrobe and drawers reminding himself he needed to get some washing done.

Folding them into a neat pile on the chair he let out a huge yawn, abandoned them and flopped down onto his bed. He'd be the first one to admit he had barely slept over the last few weeks, combined with taking care of Jack and his usual Torchwood commitments he was shattered.

Closing his eyes he let the image of Jack laying down with his hand on his exposed pregnant belly slip into his head again, along with the twitch of his cock inside his trousers.

He hadn't even touched himself in weeks let alone Jack and his body was becoming more and more insistent as the thoughts in his head took him over, how had he never noticed how enticing Jack's pregnant belly had been before.

Ianto's hand slid down his body as if it had a mind of his own, settling over his crotch and rubbing his already half hard cock through the fabric of his trousers he gave a small moan, ignoring the voice in his head telling him he needed to get back to Jack, his other hand flipped open the button and slipped inside.

The first hand quickly tugged down the zip while the other moved under the waistband of his briefs, his fingers brushing over the sensitive head of his cock that was already leaking with pre come to wrap around it's hardness.

One handedly Ianto pushed his trousers and briefs down awkwardly lower on his hips, his other hand moving to cup his balls that were now just inside his briefs, rolling them between his fingers and cupping them in his palm as he began to stroke his cock slowly and firmly.

The more he thought about Jack, his belly, what making love to him while he was carrying their baby would be like the faster his fist moved, hips snapping as he wanked himself of in a frenzy of pent up sexual tension.

His orgasm building in his belly and moving through his whole body he let out a loud moan of Jack's name, his come spurting in hot streams over his hand and shirt.

Ianto's hand stayed resting on his spent cock, his breathing ragged and feeling guilt creeping into his brain at having taken the time to fulfil his own needs when Jack lay almost incapacitated at the hub waiting for him to return.

Wiping the come from his hand on his already soiled shirt Ianto stripped and headed for the bathroom, standing under the cascade of hot water he told himself that as much as wanking had done it's job it was nothing compared to the real thing, sex with Jack.

Towelling himself dry several minutes later he knew without a doubt that once this baby was born and Jack was healed he was going to do everything possible to make sure Jack knew he could trust him completely.

What he wanted more than anything, after the baby being born safe and sound was his and Jack being back how they were, he need to make love to Jack properly again to prove it to himself too.

TBC


	42. Chapter 42

Ianto made a detour to the supermarket on his way back to the hub and when he arrived he was carrying handfuls of bulging carrier bags full of Jack's favourite foods plus some things he, Owen, Toshiko and Gwen liked too.

Heading straight to the kitchenette he emptied them out, smiling at the large packet of Jack's preferred coffee for when he'd had the baby along with bags of doughnuts, boxes of pastries and piles of chocolate.

Selecting two boxes of pastries and a large bar or chocolate Ianto put them to one side before storing the rest away while waiting for the coffee machine to do it job, filled three mugs with the beverage and then went in search of Owen.

Finding the medical bay empty and finally clean of spattered alien hedgehog he heard distant voices coming from Jack's office, making his way up the steps with the loaded tray he found Jack and Owen playing cards on the makeshift bed.

“I come bearing goodies.” Ianto told them, placing the tray down on Jack's desk and moving around to the other side of it where he had placed a huge pile of paper plates a long time ago to try and encourage Jack not to leave crumbs everywhere.

It hadn't worked however, as was evident by most of the plates still being where he had put them. Taking out three he shut the drawer aware they were still concentrating on their game and placed two pasties on each plate before speaking again.

“If you don't want Myfanwy to enjoy your share I suggest you stop ignoring me and put the cards down for five minutes.” Ianto told them with mock annoyance.

“Fine, I was winning anyway.” Jack grinned, picking up the rest of the pack and putting his hand with them.

“Only because you cheat.” Owen retorted, handing him his own cards.

“He always cheats, at everything.” Ianto told him, handing Owen first a mug of coffee and then a plate.

“How come he gets his first?” Jack pouted.

“Because you're a cheat.” Ianto chuckled, handing over Jack's in the same manner before picking up his own and sitting carefully down on the other side of the makeshift bed.

“So, what brought all this on?” Jack asked though a mouthful of pastry.

“I though you deserved a treat, being stuck here in the hub and barely able to make it to the loo let alone anywhere else.” Ianto shrugged, hoping Jack wouldn't realise his white lie. “I had a shower at the flat before I came back and realised just how confided you were.”

“And I got some too because?” Owen asked.

“You've been doing everything you can to make sure this baby arrives safely and looked after both of us when we needed it most.” Ianto told him.

“I can't argue with that.” Owen grinned, picking up his second pastry and taking a huge bite.

“How was the roof?” Jack asked.

“It looked fine to me, that builder Gwen recommended has turned out to be fantastic.” Ianto replied. “I got her and Toshiko some treats too.”

“Will we be able to move into the house when the baby is born?” Jack asked him.

“It looks like it, now all the repair work is taken care of the painter and decorator can make a start and the new kitchen and bathroom are being fitted on Monday.” Ianto told him. “It's all under control, as long as you don't go into labour early.”

“I wish.” Jack sighed, rubbing his hand over his swollen belly. “As much as I love carrying your child I can't wait for it to be born so I can wear proper clothes again.”

“Oh I don't know, the oversized t shirt and pyjama bottoms look doesn't look that bad on you.” Ianto chuckled.

“And on that note, I think I'll go and feed Janet!” Owen exclaimed, downing the last of his coffee and getting to his feet.

“I'm putting my flat on the market in the morning.” Ianto told Jack when he'd gone.

“I thought you were going to wait a while, just in case ... in case this, us didn't work out?” Jack asked.

“That's not going to happen.” Ianto told him a little defiantly. “We will work everything out, I'm positive.”

“You're really not scared we won't be able to get past ... our remaining issues?” Jack replied.

“Yep, I want this to work and you do to, don't you?” Ianto replied.

“More than anything.” Jack told him, his voice choking with emotion.

Ianto shuffled closer to the Captain and kissed him softly.

“This baby is going to grow up with two parents that want to be together and love it more than anything else in the world.” Ianto told him softly.

“Now who's being sappy?” Jack asked with a smile.

“Sod!” Ianto growled playfully.

“It's late, are you coming to bed?” Jack asked as a yawn caught him a little by surprise.

“I'll just take the dirty cups and rubbish down and then yes.” Ianto told him, kissing him again briefly before pushing himself up from the makeshift bed.

“You could do it in the morning?” Jack suggested, laughing when Ianto gave him a look that said it all. “Okay, go and do your chores Mr Jones but make it fast before I fall asleep.”

Ianto bundled everything back on the tray and trotted down the stairs, dumping the paper plates in the bin then putting the mugs in the sink he filled them with hot, soapy water and left them to soak before making his way back up to Jack.

Jack was lying on his side with a pillow under his belly waiting for him, Ianto stripped quickly down to his underwear and grabbed a pair of pyjama bottoms from the pile and then after closing the blinds he changed into them.

Sliding under the duvet Ianto spooned against his lovers back, one arm wrapped around Jack and resting on his belly he could feel his daughter kicking as if trying to find some extra room in the confined space and then settling again.

Moments later he knew Jack had drifted into sleep, kissing the back of his lovers neck Ianto closed his own eyes and allowed himself to fall into a doze knowing he'd wake if Jack moved so much as an inch just in case he needed anything.

TBC


	43. Chapter 43

_“Ianto, oh god Ianto.”_ Jack panted, his lover pounding into him, filling him completely. _“Yes, don't stop ... oh fuck!”_

Jack's eyes shot open, startled from his dream by his all too real orgasm which was confirmed by the very warm, wet stickiness in his pyjama bottoms.

“Jack,are you okay?” Ianto asked sleepily, completely unaware of what had actually occurred.

“Yeah, just a dream.” Jack told him, which wasn't exactly a lie.

Ianto kissed him softly on the back of the neck.

“You scared me, you jolted awake so suddenly.” Ianto replied, rubbing the sleep from his eyes. “Can I do anything?”

“It was nothing I haven't dreamed before.” Jack told him. “But you could help me down to the showers.”

“Sure.” Ianto told him, pulling himself out of the makeshift bed.

Jack, grateful of the long length of the old t shirt he was wearing tugged it down over the wet spot in his pyjama bottoms before pushing the duvet off and then held up his arms so Ianto could help him to his feet, grabbing a pair of clean pyjama bottoms and a t shirt he followed Ianto from the office..

He was beginning to hate steps and stairs, he couldn't see his feet any longer and it meant navigating them was becoming seemingly very dangerous, on more than one occasion he had nearly tripped up or down them so now he took no chances and let Ianto help him so he didn't loose his step and endanger the life of their daughter.

“Do you need any help?” Ianto asked him when they reached the showers.

“I'll be fine thank you, just some help navigating the stairs back up in a little while.” Jack told him.

“I'll come back on twenty minutes or so.” Ianto replied. “You can stay under the shower for a while then, I know how it makes you feel human again.”

“Are there any pastries left?” Jack asked hopefully before his lover left.

“No, but there are some doughnuts, not sure they make up a healthy breakfast though.” Ianto admonished him with a smile.

“I'm pregnant, with your child.” Jack pouted as if it meant he could have anything he desired.

“It's a good job you seem to have a fast metabolism.” Ianto grinned. “You appear to be eating for three, let alone two.”

“Cheeky git!” Jack told him. “Now go and prepare my breakfast before I pass out from starvation.”

With a roll of his eyes Ianto left Jack to his shower.

Jack stripped on the t shirt and dumped it on the floor of the changing area before peeling the now very cold, come soaked pyjama bottoms off and screwing them into a ball before dumping them along with the t shirt into the industrial washing machine set along one wall sure that Ianto would never know what had happened.

While the water heated Jack got the shower gel and shampoo within easy reach along with a new sponge and then stepped under the cascading water with a sigh of pleasure, Ianto had been right about it always making him feel human, renewed.

Jack washed his hair first, the scent of the shampoo filling the room, tilting his head back to rinse the soap suds from his hair. Reaching for shower get he squirted a generous amount on the sponge and began to soap his body, cleaning his arms, neck and chest before heading south.

The Captain cleaned his crotch area thoroughly and then added for gel to the sponge before sweeping it over his pregnant belly, feeling the baby kick as if she was enjoying the shower as well.

Smiling to himself Jack put the sponge down and spread the bubbles over his belly with both hands, seemingly soothing the baby within when she settled down and her kicks subsided.

Reaching for the sponge Jack felt a small twinge in his back, ignoring it he finished washing. Dumping the sponge back down Jack turned off the water and stepped out from under the shower, reaching for his towel the pain in his back hit him again, this time it hurt just that little bit more.

Jack swore softly under his breath, all he need now was a backache on top of everything else. Wrapping the towel around his waist Jack grabbed a smaller one and roughly dried his hair, having to stop before he intended when the pain in his back returned with another ripping through his stomach.

And he began to panic, the baby wasn't due for at least another week and not only was the house not ready yet but they hadn't even started on finding a nanny and Owen he knew had left the hub early to go and collect the incubator.

The next pain was so violent he stumbled across the small room to the plastic chair to sit down, grasping his stomach he looked at his watch, with way comm to contact Ianto all he could do was wait for Ianto to return and there was still another five minutes left before he did so.

Jack's hands clenched the edges of the plastic chair as yet another pain tore through his body, unable to stop the yell that escaped his mouth, he new these were no braxton hicks pains, he was in full labour seemingly out of nowhere and he was alone and in agony.

“Fuck, oh fuck!” Jack muttered, gritting his teeth as another wave of pain hit him, scared the baby would get into distress before they could deliver her he began to hyperventilate.

His throat hurt and his vision began to blur as he struggled to drag air down into his lungs, barely noticing Ianto coming into the shower room and running over to him in horror.

“Jack you have to calm down, slowly, breath slowly.” Ianto encourage, dropping down onto his knees next to him and taking his hands in his own.

Jack eyes were wide with fight, his hands squeezing Ianto's hard when pain shot through his body.

“In ... labour.” Jack managed to gasp, trying to control his breathing. “Panicked.”

“Shit!” Ianto cursed loudly, pulling his mobile from his pocket and calling Owen.

“You and the baby will be fine Jack, I promise.” Ianto told him soothingly, trying not to show Jack just how worried he was when Owen's phone rang on and on until he was diverted to the answer phone.

TBC


	44. Chapter 44

“Didn't he answer?” Jack asked through gritted teeth, squeezing Ianto hand hard.

“No, I'll try again in a moment, we need to you out of here.” Ianto replied, reaching out he managed to snag another towel and wrapped it around Jack's shoulders.

“There's no way I'm going to make it back up to the medical bay.” Jack frowned, his other hand pressed to his belly. “Damn this contractions are coming fast.

“You're not giving birth there.” Ianto told him, helping him to his feet. “We've prepared another room for the birth, it was a surprise for you and what's more it's on this level but we still need to get you there.”

“How far?” Jack grimaced, bending over as another contraction swept through his body.

“One of the unused rooms just down the passageway.” Ianto replied, trying not to yell out at the pressure the Captain was putting on his hand. “We'll be there in minutes.”

“Just give me a moment.” Jack pleaded, waiting for the pain to subside. “Okay, lets go.”

Holding tightly onto the towel wrapped around his waist Jack let Ianto lead him the sort distance to the room he and Owen had prepared for the birth, it had been completely transformed from the dusty space it had been into what appeared to be a haven of calm.

Ianto grabbed one of the gowns Owen had left there in preparation and got Jack out of the damp towels and into it during the small gap between the contraction and onto the bed just before the next one hit.

Jack couldn't help but try and smile when Ianto pulled the stopwatch out of one of the draws and began to time the contractions.

“Shit, only five minutes apart.” Ianto grumbled, fishing his mobile out of his pocket again and pressing the recall button and growling with relief when it was answered after only two rings.

“Owen, where the fuck are you?” Ianto shouted down the phone, wondering if Jack was actually going to break his fingers, or hand come to that.

“What up tea boy?” Owen answered cheerfully.

“Jack's in labour, I tried to call you a few minutes ago!” Ianto admonished loudly. “Why the hell didn't you answer?”

“Ah, I stopped off at home after picking up the incubator, I needed to use the bog and it was closer than the hub, I left my mobile in the car.” Owen explained. “But I'll be there in minutes, I promise. How far apart are the contractions and where is he?”

“Five minutes apart, they came on suddenly.” Ianto replied. “I left him showering and when I returned around twenty minutes later he was in a right state and hyperventilating but he's calmed down now, just on a lot of pain.”

“Under-fucking-statement.” Jack yelled.

“I've got him to the room, he's wearing the gown and ... even without using the stopwatch I think they the contractions have got a little closer.” Ianto told him, trying not to show the panic he was feeling in his own tone. “Hurry up.”

“I'm just parking the car and both Tosh and Gwen are just arriving, they can follow on with the incubator.” Owen replied. “I think we might be needing it.”

“Ianto, oh shit Ianto!” Jack exclaimed loudly.

Ianto cut the call without saying another word, Jack's face was red and coated in perspiration as he tried to cope with the pains racking his body. Grabbing out at the wipes nearby Ianto ripped the packet open with his teeth, pulled one of the cooling wipes from the back gently wiped it over his lovers face.

“He'll be here in a minute.” Ianto tried to reassure him. “It'll all be over soon.”

“Never again, I am never ever getting pregnant again.” Jack growled. “You better stock up on condoms because from now on ...”

Jack finished the sentence with a loud howl just as Owen rushed into the room and straight over to the small sink where he scrubbed his hands and donned his surgical gloves while speaking.

“How is he?” Owen asked Ianto.

“The contractions are now barely two minutes apart.” Ianto replied.

“Were you doing anything that could have brought on labour?” Owen asked Jack.

“Such as?” Ianto asked.

“Eating something spicy, sex ... two name but two?” Owen asked.

“Sex?” Ianto replied. “Not happened in weeks.”

“I err ...” Jack began and then thought better of it.

“Jack?” Owen asked, not missing the look that crossed the Captains face.

“I had a dream, a very vivid dream that ended in me needing a shower.” Jack admitted, glaring at Owen as he chuckled.

“You had a wet dream?” Owen asked. “How old are you?”

“Get this thing out of me!” Jack yelled, glaring at the medic.

“Just hang in there for a couple more minutes.” Owen told him, filling a syringe with fluid from a small bottle. “This will numb you from the waist down in seconds.”

“You didn't say anything about needles, Ianto he didn't tell me there would be needles.” Jack rambled with fear in his voice.

“Hey how are we doing?” Gwen asked, pushing the incubator into the room with Toshiko.

“Bloody brilliantly!” Ianto snarked, glaring at her.

“Ianto, help me get Jack onto his side.” Owen told him, ignoring anything else going on in the room.

Ianto and Owen rolled Jack over in-between contractions, waiting for the next one to peak and subside he before he slid the needle into Jack's back between his vertebrates and pressed the plunger, slowing administering the epidural into his body and then they rolled him back again.

“Better?” Owen asked, seeing Jack's face relax a little.

“Much.” Jack sighed, his lower body becoming numb as he spoke.

“Right, now lets get that baby out of there.” Owen ordered. “Ianto, I guess you'll want to keep hold his hand?”

Ianto nodded, knowing Jack wasn't going to let go easily.

“Toshiko, Gwen I need you both to wash your hands and get ready for when I deliver the baby.” Owen told them. “Gwen, there's a new blanket in the cupboard there, unwrap it ready, Toshiko if you could grab the towel that with it?”

“Sure.” Toshiko replied.

“Done.” Gwen told him, holding the blanket aloft.

“As soon as she's born I want her weighed and then wrapped in the towel, then I'll examine her quickly to see if she needs to go into the incubator and then we'll wrap her in the blanket.” Owen continued. “Is everyone ready? Then I'll begin.”

Picking up the laser scalpel Ianto pushed the edges of the gown Jack was wearing aside and made his incision, carefully making the cut low as to not harm the baby with the alien apparatus.

Once he'd made it he reached in and pulled the baby from Jack's belly, trying not to show his concern when the little girl didn't cry, carefully he slid a finger into her mouth and swept it within, removing the small blockage and was rewarded with a loud cry he breathed a sigh of relief.

“You can hold her while the cord's cut.” Owen told Jack, placing the baby down on the Captains chest and handing Ianto the surgical scissors.

Ianto looked at them with surprise before realising what they mean and proudly cut where Owen indicated while jack looked in awe at his new daughter, stroking her back gently as she nuzzled his chest.

“Okay, let get her weighed and checked before she gets cold.” Owen said once he'd delivered the placenta and sealed the incision by reversing the laser scalpel. Lifting the baby of her fathers chest he carried her over the the scales and placed her carefully on them.

“A little small but not bad considering she only about thirty seven weeks.” Owen told them. “Six pounds and three ounces, her breathing and heart rate sound normal so we'll see how she goes. Toshiko, the towel.”

Toshiko handed to to him, completely engrossed in the infant he was holding so carefully. Owen wrapped it around the baby and carefully used it to clean her a little before swapping it for the blanket Gwen had ready.

Ianto was smiling broadly when Owen handed him his daughter, even so small he could see she had a mix of both his and Jack's feature, his nose and Jack's lips.

“She's perfect.” Ianto sighed.

“Jack, the epidural will take a couple of hours to wear off and despite using the laser scalpel you will probably still experience some pain while your body recovers from the birth.” Owen explained. “I'm guessing it'll revert back to your pre pregnancy state?”

Jack nodded. “In a few hours thankfully, but yes, I will get after pains like any birth.”

“If you need more pain relief don't hesitate to ask.” Owen told him.

“Does she have a name?” Toshiko asked, both her and Gwen moving to Ianto's side wanting to see the baby properly.

“We haven't decided on one yet.” Jack replied. “But we can't call her little one or baby girl forever so we'll tell you as soon as we've come up with something we both like.”

“Come on, lets leave them alone with their new daughter for a while.” Owen suggested, watching the two women coo over the new arrival.

Reluctantly Gwen and Toshiko left the room after giving them their congratulations, leaving Jack and Ianto alone at last with their daughter.

“She's beautiful.” Jack smiled.

“Thank you.” Ianto replied, unable to stop the tear of happiness that escaped down his cheek he bent forwards and kissed Jack's lips softly.

“I see this as a new beginning.” Jack told him. “From now on we do everything to make our relationship work, she deserves to grown up with happy parents.”

“Anything and everything.” Ianto agreed.

“But first we have to name her.” Jack told him, smiling when the newborn wrapped her hand tightly around his finger tightly while in his lovers arms.

“I better dig out that book of baby names Rhiannon gave me.” Ianto replied. “And I better call her, if she finds out I didn't tell her the moment she was born she'll never forgive me.”

“It can wait a few more minutes, can't it?” Jack asked, patting the bed beside him.

Passing pillows over to Jack one at a time with his free hand so he could prop himself up first Ianto then sat down on the bed beside the captain and then placed their daughter into his arms.

After watching then both for a few moments Ianto kissed his daughter softly on the top of her head and then kissed Jack tenderly before resting their foreheads together.

“I think she may need her first feed.” Ianto observed as the baby mouthed Jack's chest and began to mew a little in frustration. “Can you?”

“I wish, but no, she'll be needing a bottle.” Jack laughed.

“That's kind of a relief.” Ianto replied, getting off the bed and heading for the cupboard where they had some cartons of prepared baby milk and pouring it into one of the sterile bottles.

Handing it to Jack he watched quietly as his daughter fed for the first time.

TBC


	45. Chapter 45

Within a couple of hours Jack had the feeling back in the lower half of his body, his stomach was already beginning to shrink back to it's pre-pregnancy shape and as far as he could tell his insides were reverting to their normal state as well.

Jack and Ianto were still sat side by side on the bed propped up by pillows and the baby was fast asleep in Jack's arms, Owen had been down and checked on them, both the baby and Jack a few times and deemed them both healthy.

“We're going to have to live at the flat for a few days until the house is finished.” Ianto told Jack. “I don't want her surrounded by the paint fumes.”

“We don't have anything for her yet, no cot and barely any clothes and we still don't have a name.” Jack sighed, nodding towards the book of baby names on the bed between them that Ianto had fetched a little while after the birth.

“Rhiannon said she'd pick us up some essential, nappies, vests and babygro's to keep us going until we got the chance to shop.” Ianto told him. “The cot is due to be delivered to the house one the nursery is finished along with the rest of the furniture for the room. My sister couldn't believe we hadn't been more prepared for the baby's arrival.”

“We did have more important things on our minds.” Jack replied a little sadly.

“She knows that, she just likes to take every chance she can to annoy me.” Ianto told him. “What do we do now Jack, we don't have your pregnancy to avoid anything we're feeling uncomfortable with?”

“We have all the time in the world, we don't have to rush into anything.” Jack told him, leaning over a little and pressing a soft kiss to his lovers lips. “The most important thing is to be here for this little one, everything else will come in time. The dream I had, that Owen thought brought on labour, it was about you.”

“You had a wet dream over me?” Ianto asked with a smile.

“I dreamed you were making love to me, I was chanting your name and when I came in my dream I came for real.” Jack replied. “I can only think that my subconscious is trying to tell me that my body misses you.”

“I miss your body too.” Ianto admitted. “I wanted so many times to make love to you while you were pregnant but I didn't want to pressure you into something you weren't ready for, I'm not sure I was completely ready for us being more intimate anyway but ... you have no idea how erotic I suddenly found your huge pregnant the other day.”

“Really? You didn't think I looked like the beached whale I felt like?” Jack asked.

“Nope, not in the slightest.” Ianto smiled.

“Well, I'm not getting pregnant again just so you can live out your fantasy of shagging me pregnant!” Jack chuckled, not letting Ianto know he'd had the same thoughts at times during the last few weeks of his pregnancy. “I meant what I said, we need to take precautions now we know this can happen, not that I regret having this little girl.”

“After what happened I think of her as a gift, a miracle.” Ianto admitted. “If it wasn't for her I'm not sure we would have come even as far as we have now, that Boglam could have fucked up our lives, relationship for good.”

“I would always have forgiven you, you have to know that.” Jack told him. “Even before I found out I was pregnant or about the Boglam I had forgiven you.”

“I'm not sure I've forgiven myself yet, even knowing what caused what happened I still hate myself for getting so out of control.” Jack replied sadly. “Once I left the Tourist Office that night, after I attacked you I hated myself so much. Blocked out what you had done to me first, what I did seemed a million times worse and don't try and tell me it wasn't Jack, what I did to your body was something no one should have to ever suffer.”

“I think if it wasn't for this little'n I think I would have lost you forever, she's played a huge part in out recovery from this and I know it'll never happen again, that I can trust you because what happened is not in your nature.” Jack replied. “I love you and I know you love me so we need to take things at out own pace and we will finally get back where we want to be. Don't hate yourself, please?”

Ianto bent down and kissed the top of the newborn baby's head then shifted so he could kiss Jack tenderly.

“I'm getting there Jack and I have our daughter to help.” Ianto told him. “As I said, our little miracle.”

“That's it, we should call her miracle!” Jack exclaimed.

Ianto cocked an eyebrow.

“No, you're right, stupid idea.” Jack conceded. “Come on, lets try some more names while she's still asleep.”

Ianto picked up the book and flipped through the pages, stopping randomly.

“Marged?” Ianto asked.

“No.” Jack said decisively.

“Gwyneth? ... no too close to Gwen.” Ianto muttered. “Awdfwyn?”

Jack shook his head negatively.

“Cafell, Carey, Carys?” Ianto suggested.

“She doesn't look like any of those.” Jack frowned, gazing down at her face.

“Maegan, Mari, Mabli?” Ianto told him.

“What was that first one again?” Jack asked.

“Maegan.” Ianto repeated.

“Hmm, I like that, what do you think baby girl?” Jack asked the sleeping baby and grinned when her eyelids fluttered open for a second and then closed again. “See, she like it.”

“I like it too, so Maegan it is then?” Ianto asked.

“Yeah.” Jack agreed. “Welcome to the world Maegan Harkness-Jones.”

“Harkness-Jones?” Ianto asked.

“She's both our flesh and blood so she deserves both our names.” Jack explained.

“I didn't like to presume.” Ianto told him with a grin.

Before Jack could reply Toshiko appeared, she knocked on the door frame as she entered the room with a huge smile on her face.

“Rhiannon's walking across the Plass, we just spotted her on the CCTV and I thought it might be nice if her brother went to meet her considering she seems to be weighted down with carrier bags of what I suspect are full of baby things.” Toshiko told Ianto.

“We've chosen a name.” Jack told her as Ianto clambered off the bed. “Stay here and Ianto, bring Owen and Gwen down when you've fetched Rhiannon and then we can tell them all at the same time.”

Ianto gave him a nod and jogged out of the room and up to the main hub. Calling out to Owen and Gwen to go down to Jack he leapt onto the slab of the invisible lift and headed to meet his sister.

He couldn't help but smile when he saw Rhiannon, Toshiko hadn't been kidding when she's said she was loaded down with carrier bags. She was stood near the invisible lift but not close enough to see him emerge from the hub.

“Hello.” Ianto grinned as he jumped into view and made her jump.

“I've been stood here in the bloody cold for ages looking like an idiot, come one, show my my new niece.” She told him, shoving some of the carrier bags at him.

Ianto took them happy in one hand and stepped back up onto the slab with her, his free arm around her waist as they descended back into the hub.

“Where's that dinosaur?” Rhiannon asked, glancing around a little nervously.

“Having a nap probably.” Ianto laughed. “I've ready told you she won't hurt you.”

“She's a prehistoric monster, not a pet!” Rhiannon grumbled, the lift coming to a stop.

“Big sissy!” Ianto grinned, earning himself a slap on the arm from his sister.

“So, does she have a name yet?” Rhiannon asked, following her brother through the hub and down into the lower levels.

“She does and you'll find out soon enough.” Ianto replied, leading her into the room where Jack, the baby and the rest of the team were.

“About bloody time!” Gwen exclaimed when she saw them. “Jack refused to tell us her name till you got back.”

Rhiannon dropped the carrier bags and rushed over to Jack's side.

“Oh she's so gorgeous.” She told him. “Can I hold her?”

Jack carefully passed the sleeping baby to Rhiannon and watched as she cooed over her new niece.

“Come on then, tell you what name you're saddling that poor child with?” Owen snarked.

“Maegan, Maegan Harkness-Jones.” Jack told them all proudly.

“Perfect.” Toshiko smiled.

“Agreed.” Gwen replied.

“That's a lot more normal that I even dared to think.” Owen grinned.

“Rhiannon?” Ianto asked his sister. “Does the name meet with your approval?”

“Yeah.” She told him, smiling up at the assembled crown with tears of happiness in her eyes. “Mam and Tad would have loved her.”

Ianto moved to his sisters side and embraced her, mindful of his daughter in her arms, both of them remembering their parents for a few moments.

“Enough of this, time to celebrate.” Rhiannon said suddenly, pulling out of her brothers arms and handing him the baby before moving to rummage around in one of the carrier bags and pulling out plastic cups and a bottle of champagne.

“Today we have a fucking miracle to celebrate.” She told them. “Lets not get melancholy.”

“Lets get this party started.” Owen enthused, taking the bottle and popping the cork.

TBC


	46. Chapter 46

Bleary eyed Jack clambered out of bed and lifted the crying baby out of the travel cot, not saying a word to Ianto, just watched him leave the room and head to the kitchen to fetch her next feed.

Pacing the room Jack jiggled the little girl in his arms, reassuring her that her bottle was on it's way and trying to stay calm as her shrieks became more and more insistent.

“Come on, come on.” Jack muttered, trying to fool her with a dummy but she spat it straight out and began to howl again instantly.

“Here.” Ianto told Jack bluntly when he came back into the room, trusting the bottle of warm baby milk towards him.

Jack snatched it from his hand and slumped down on the edge of the bed, letting out a long sigh when she latched onto it and began to suck.

“That bottle warmer seems to take forever to heat the bottles up.” Ianto grumbled, climbing back into bed.

“You should just stick it in the microwave.” Jack grumbled. “All that talk about hot spots and being dangerous is rubbish, you just need to make sure you shake the bottle thoroughly, it explained it all on the website I looked at earlier.”

“You cold have bloody told me that.” Ianto moaned, then yawned loudly. “Fuck I'm tired.”

“Yeah well, you're not the only one.” Jack snapped back. “Just go to sleep Ianto.”

“Jack ...” Ianto began.

“We'll be fine.” Jack huffed, stood up and carried Maegan out the room while still feeding her.

“Fuck!” Ianto muttered to himself, the last thing they needed was another fight.

It seemed like the only thing they had done within days of her birth, they were both tired because Maegan being small was feeding little and often and it was taking it's toll on them.

The house still wasn't ready to move into and the baby was sleeping in a travel cot that Rhiannon had given them in their room which wasn't ideal for more than a few reasons.

The search for a nanny wasn't going well, they had interviewed over a dozen and Jack hadn't been happy with any of the candidates the agency they had gone to had sent them.

So far they had either been so young they looked like they barely left school themselves or ageing and came over too severe, they both wanted the same thing, someone with some experience with small babies who would make the babies days stimulating and fun and not just leave them in the cot all day.

What with all this they were having to drag her to the hub every day with all her bottles and although the rest of the team were happy to take turns helping to care for her, even Owen they felt like they were just passing her off all the time.

If it hadn't been for Gwen and Toshiko they would have barely eaten, despite the tension between them they were both wrapped up in their child's welfare and didn't think about their own needs.

Ianto was curled into a ball under the duvet when he heard Jack's soft footfalls coming back into the room, listening carefully he knew he'd placed their daughter back in the travel cot and then felt the bed dip when Jack climbed back in beside him.

Jack spooned up to Ianto's back, wrapping an arm around his lover and breathed in his scent before speaking.

“I'm sorry, I shouldn't have snapped at you.” Jack murmured.

“I'm sorry too, we're just tired.” Ianto whispered back. “We really have to find a nanny soon, all these night feeds along with the usual things that take their toll on us on a daily basis are going to send us insane if we're not careful.”

“It's not good for her either.” Jack said sadly. “We can't bring her up in the hub, she needs some normal stability while she's growing up.”

Ianto turned over is Jack's arms to face him.

“Rhiannon asked if there was anything she could do to help.” Ianto replied. “I wanted so badly for us to be able to do this all on our own until we found a nanny but it's not working, I think we should ask her to have her for a while during the day, until we find the right person.”

“But she's still so small, she needs her daddy's.” Jack replied. “I don't want to leave her with a stranger.”

“Rhiannon's not a stranger ... oh Jack, this is why all the nanny's haven't been good enough isn't it?” Ianto replied softly. “I'm an idiot, you only gave birth to her a few days ago and I should have seen it for myself.”

“Seen what?” Jack frowned.

“No mother wants to be separated from their newborn baby and in essence that's what it is for you.” Ianto replied. “You maybe a man but you still have that bond, Jack I think you need to spend some time with her, proper bonding time.”

“But Torchwood, we need to ...” Jack began.

“We can cope without you, we did it once and we can do it again.” Ianto told him firmly. “Of course I will spend as much time as I can with you and Maegan as I can, I want to but you need to be with her for a while until you are ready for a nanny to help take care of her.”

“I feel like I just want to hold her in my arms all the time, be there for her constantly.” Jack admitted. “It's a little scary, that this tiny human being depends on me, us for everything but I want to do everything possible to keep her safe.”

“I understand, I do.” Ianto told him with a smile. “So how about his, tomorrow we ask Rhiannon to have her for one night, just so we can get some sleep and work out how we're going to go about this?”

“One night?” Jack asked.

“Yep.” Ianto replied, kissing Jack softly.

“Okay.” Jack agreed.

“Now, lets get some sleep before our little angel wakes again.” Ianto suggested.

“Good idea.” Jack told him.

Ianto turned back over and pushed himself back into Jack's embrace, pulling Jack's arms tightly around him and entwining their fingers they held each other as they drifted back to sleep. 

TBC


	47. Chapter 47

“Great news.” Ianto told Jack, flipping his phone closed. “That was the builder, the house is finished.” 

“All the repairs and decorating?” Jack asked.

“Yep, we can move in whenever we like.” Ianto told him, flopping down on the sofa beside him. “Maegan can finally have her own room, I'm sure she'll sleep better.”

“We should celebrate, do you think Rhiannon would have her again tonight?” Jack asked.

“You want to willing spend a night away from our baby?” Ianto asked, cocking an eyebrow. “The first and only time my sister had her last week you still didn't get any sleep you spent the night pacing the room fretting that she was okay.”

“Yeah, I don't think your sister appreciated the phone call at three in the morning.” Jack groaned. “That night helped though I think, as much as I've loved being home with her I need to get back to work and I've narrowed the list of potential nanny's down to three.”

“Are they young and pretty?” Ianto asked, a smile twitching at the corner of his lips.

“Two of them are in their thirties, they have been employed as nanny's for years, both have excellent references and are only looking for new employment because their charges have grown to old to need their services anymore.” Jack replied. “The other one is a young man in his late twenties, he's the eldest of ten children would you believe and loved looking after his youngest siblings so much he decided working with small children was in vocation in life. He's not had as much experience as the other two but his only reference was very impressive, but I think we should go with one of the two women as I feel that as Maegan has two fathers it would be good for her to have a female role model around.”

“So, how are you going to decided between the two women?” Ianto asked.

“No idea.” Jack shrugged. “But another couple of days won't make much difference, I'll show you their details later and we can decide together and it gives us more time to spend with Maegan.”

“They know it's a live in job and that they'll be on call twenty-four seven except for their time off?” Ianto asked.

Jack nodded. “Both of them told me their last positions gave them two days off but they were both willing to be flexible to a point if we needed them. One said she'd prefer Sundays off as she liked to go to church and the other preferred Saturdays as she liked to visit her mother and it was the best day for them. As for the other day, they both said they were happy to play it by ear.”

“Then we'll go over their details together like you said and make a decision.” Ianto told him just as little Maegan made her presence known over the baby monitor, whimpering as she woke hungry. “You go and get our daughter while I fetch her bottle and call Rhiannon, at least she sleeping a little longer between feeds now.”

“Yeah, five hours sleep is much more preferable to three and that I can deal with.” Jack replied, walking out the room with his lover. “Now my body's back to it's normal state I don't need so much sleep again.”

“Lets just hope Rhiannon doesn't have any plans tonight.” Ianto told him, heading for the kitchen and leaving Jack to fetch the baby from their bedroom.

Ianto heated the bottle in the microwave and then shook it thoroughly before testing the milks temperature on his wrist and then headed back to the living room and handed it to Jack where he sat cradling their infant in his arms.

“You're turn to change her nappy when she's done.” Jack told Ianto with a grin, taking the bottle and offering to Maegan who sucked at the teat hungrily.

“You're so generous!” Ianto chuckled, picking up the phone and dialling his sisters number and heading off to get the nappies and other items he would need to change his daughter.

When he returned he had a smile in his face.

“Rhiannon said it was no problem, she was happy to have her for the night.” Ianto told him, placing the baby's changing mat down on the floor and dropping the other items into it. “She said to drop her off whenever we're ready.”

“How about you drop her off as if I do I might not actually manage do it and I'll sort out dinner?” Jack suggested.

“So, what takeaway are we having this evening, not pizza again I hope?” Ianto grinned, watching as Jack winded their daughter over his shoulder.

“I might surprise you!” Jack pouted. “I can actually cook you know, I've just never really had to.”

“Then I shall be looking forward to it.” Ianto told him, trying not to let him see how surprised that revelation made him. “I'll collect Maegan's things together.”

Half an hour later after Jack had kissed his daughter at least a dozen times and told her to be good for Auntie Rhi he let Ianto leave the flat with her bundled up warmly and strapped safely in her car seat.

Watching until the car was out of sight Jack headed for the kitchen and opened the fridge, thankful that Ianto had done some shopping only a couple of days before he pulled out the items he required and set about making dinner.

Returning to the flat after dropping Maegan off at his sisters and sidestepping her probing questions about whether or not they had got any closer to working out their intimacy issues he found his senses being availed by the most gorgeous aroma of the dinner Jack was making.

Jack moved quickly from the kitchen and closed the door telling him it was a surprise, that it would be ready in less than five minutes and to make himself comfortable in the living room.

With a small smile Ianto stole a chaste kiss from his lover and did as he was told, entering the living room he found Jack had lit two candles and placed them on the coffee table and the main light was dimmed.

Also on the coffee table was a DVD of Ianto's favourite James Bond film, Jack had obviously decided they should celebrate and make the most of the peace and quiet and he found he was looking forward to it, hoping this time Jack could settle without Maegan in the flat.

Glancing up Ianto smiled when Jack entered the room holding a bottle of red wine, two glasses and placed them on the coffee table.

“Pour for us and I'll be back with dinner.” Jack told him, turning on his heel and disappearing from the room again.

Ianto poured them both a glass of the deep red wine and when Jack returned and handed him his plate he looked in awe at the meal before him.

Jack had prepared them what appeared to be perfectly cook steaks, new potatoes and green beans and the aroma was almost intoxicating.

“This looks delicious.” Ianto told him, grabbing the offered knife and fork and taking his first mouthful. “Mmmm, it is.”

“See, I told you I could cook.” Jack grinned, sitting down by Ianto and tucking into his own meal.

“Do you want to look that those details for the nanny's when we've eaten?” Ianto asked between mouthfuls.

“No, we can do that tomorrow, once we've finished eating we're watching that.” Jack replied, pointing to the DVD. “I know it's your favourite.”

“We could go out you know, watch a new movie at the pictures?” Ianto suggested.

Jack shook his head. “I want to stay here, home, just the two of us.”

“Good, it's cold out there.” Ianto chuckled, finishing his meal and taking a long sip of his wine.

Getting to his feet he took Jack's empty plate from him. “You start the DVD and I'll put these in the sink to soak.”

“Always so practical.” Jack chuckled, reaching for the TV and DVD remote controls and finding the start of the movie, pausing it until Ianto retuned and resumed his position beside him. “Ready?”

“Hit it.” Ianto replied, settling back against the cushions with his glass of wine and not protesting when Jack topped it up.

Jack placed the bottle back down on the coffee table and relaxed against the back of the sofa, his hand resting on his own thigh and wondering if he should keep resisting the urge to move it onto Ianto's. 

TBC


	48. Chapter 48

Ianto took a long sip of his wine, half watching the movie on the TV and half watching Jack's hand as it tapped it's fingers somewhat erratically on the Captains own thigh.

Leaning forwards Ianto placed his wine glass down on the coffee table and then relaxed back into the sofa, taking the initiative he placed his own hand on top of Jack's and felt the other man relax slightly beside him.

“Do you want to phone Rhiannon?” Ianto asked him, squeezing his hand.

“No, no, I'm sure Maegan is okay.” Jack replied trying to sound more confident than he felt.

“She won't mind, it's barely gone nine.” Ianto assured him.

“Maybe just a quick call then.” Jack replied, jumping to his feet and grabbing the phone, jabbing at the speed dial with his finger.

Ianto stayed on the sofa watching Jack as he paced the room waiting for the call to be answered, chewing on his bottom lip in anticipation while he listened to Jack's side of the conversation.

“Rhiannon ... yes, it's Jack ... I know but ... of course I trust you with my daughter ... yes, our daughter ... I was just ... what did you just say? ... I don't know ... yeah, of course I do ... Rhi, I want to but ... I have to go now, kiss her good night for us, yeah? ... Thanks Rhiannon, for everything ... Bye.” Jack let out a sigh, putting the phone back down on it's base.

“Maegan is just fine I take it?” Ianto asked, patting the seat beside him.

“She's just had a feed and her nappy changed.” Jack replied with a smile. “You sisters going to put her down for the night at ten.”

“And the rest of the conversation?” Ianto asked.

Jack flopped down beside him, clearly more relaxed than he had been before he's made the phone call.

“She asked me if I shouldn't be spending my time alone with you in a better way.” Jack told him. “She told me I should be ...”

“I can guess.” Ianto replied. “I had much the same chat with her when I dropped Maegan off, this evening is about relaxing and being with each other, nothing else has to happen.”

“She's right though, we've barely touched each other since we decided to wait until she was born.” Jack said a little sadly. “I know the last time we tried ... had sex it didn't go how it should have but maybe we should at least become more intimate with each other again, we're both being so careful around each other, scared in case we do something wrong.”

“What do want to do?” Ianto asked, letting Jack set the ground rules.

“Making out here on the sofa shouldn't result in either of us running for the hills.” Jack suggested with a small nervous chuckle.

Ianto gave him a soft smile. “Even we should be able to manage that.

Jack lent forwards and kissed Ianto softly on the lips, pulling back and looking into his lovers eyes before kissing him again, small little butterfly kissing on his lips, eyes, cheeks and then his lips again, this time deepening it.

Ianto parted his lips, wanting needing Jack to claim his mouth, moaning softly when Jack's tongue slipped between his lips slowly as if he was tasting every inch of them before the tip stroked along the roof of his mouth in the way that made him shudder with pleasure.

Wrapping his arms around the Captain Ianto pulled his closer, his own tongue tangling with Jack's, the two performing a dance of their own within Ianto's mouth and then Ianto's, the kissing heating up as they fought for dominance.

Ianto let himself slide down the sofa until he was lying almost flat, Jack half covering his body, their teeth clashing and their lips becoming tender and bruised but they barely stopped for air, gasping down a mouthful and locking lips again.

Hands roamed each others backs and tangled and tugged in each other hair, forgetting everything except for their kiss.

Eventually Jack tore his mouth from his lovers, ignoring the moan of disappointment he kissed his way down Ianto's neck, nibbling the juncture where his neck before sucking the tender skin into his mouth.

Ianto pushed hard on the top of Jack's head, the dual sensations of pleasure and pain flooding through his body, not wanting it to stop.

Releasing the skin Jack watched the bruise blossom before his eyes then bit down again, sucking in a fresh piece of skin to add another love bite.

Jack pulled back and looked deep into Ianto's eyes for a moment before darting forwards to nip his lovers lower lip, catching it between his teeth and worrying the skin before swiping his tongue over the tingling skin.

Ianto rolled them, both of them tumbling off the sofa. Jack landed on his back with a loud 'Ooof' and grinning up at Ianto when he landed on top of him.

“Do you have any idea how much I love you?” Jack asked, reaching up and cupping his lovers cheek with his hand.

“As much as I love you is my guess.” Ianto told him, dipping his head down and marking Jack in much the same way he had just claimed him as his own.

“We were meant to be together, from that first time we met and you introduced yourself as 'Jones, Ianto Jones', my own James bond. Suits and all.” Jack told him, gulping as his emotions threatened to overwhelm him.

“I tried to fight it, I did love Lisa but ...” Ianto began.

Jack cut him off by putting a finger to his lips.

“None of that matters now, it's in the past and we have a future to work towards.” Jack told him.

Ianto lent down and kissed him slowly and tenderly, putting everything in to the kiss.

“This floor is hard.” Jack grumbled but making no attempt to move.

“It's not the only thing.” Ianto told him with a smile.

“Lets go to bed.” Jack's voice was barely above a whisper. “I have no idea what might happen, how far we'll go but I just need to have you in my arms.”

Ianto rolled off Jack's body and got to his feet, holding out his hand to the Captain. Jack took his hand and let him help pull him up off the floor, keeping hold of his hand he blew out the candles and led him through to the bedroom. 

TBC


	49. Chapter 49

After turning on the bedroom light Jack dimmed it as low as it would go and then led Ianto over to the edge of the bed, cupping his face with his hands he kissed him softly and then pulled the t shirt he was wearing carefully off over his head and dropped it onto the floor before kissing him again.

“I want to make love to you, I want it so much.” Jack told him, his voice low and husky. “But if it goes wrong, like last time we'll stop, I want this to be perfect.”

“I just want to not be scared of being close, intimate again.” Ianto replied, his fingers making short work of the buttons on Jack's shirt. “We've never gone this long before without sex, I miss you.”

Ianto slipped Jack's braces off his his shoulders and tugged both of the Captains shirts out from his trousers before removing them and dropping them to the floor in a heap, the thought of them getting crumpled the last thing on his mind.

“I love the way it feels when I'm buried inside you, making love to you.” Jack told him. “And how filled and complete it feels when you're buried inside of me.”

“I'm so scared of hurting you again.” Ianto whispered his admission. “Mentally and physically.”

Jack hands roamed over his lovers bare chest, his fingers sliding through the soft hairs that adorned it.

“You won't, I know you won't.” Jack murmured, kiss the love bites where he'd marked him earlier.

Ianto unbuckled Jack's belt and unfastened his trousers, his hand brushing briefly over Jack's erection through the fabric of his briefs before sliding across the Captains hip and then resting on his arse.

“Before we ... there's condoms in the drawer of the bedside table.” Ianto told Jack, feeling a little strange having had to buy something they'd not used in a long time.

“I guess we don't want to risk another accident.” Jack told him with a smile. “Not that I would give up the last one for anything.”

“It's too soon to have another baby.” Ianto replied.

“Does that mean you'd like more children with me?” Jack asked, cocking an eyebrow at him.

“I know you said you didn't want to do it again, get pregnant but yep, maybe it would be good for Maegan to have a brother or sister.” Ianto shrugged. “But we're getting ahead of ourselves here, she's barely more than a week old and we have some issues to get past.”

Jack wrapped his arms around Ianto's neck and pulled him close, chests pressed together their lips met, the kiss long and languorous and deepening until they were kissing almost desperately.

Ianto's arms were tight around the Captains waist, Jack's hands were buried in his lovers hair and it was like time had no meaning, losing themselves completely in the kiss.

Pulling away panting Jack rested his forehead on Ianto and smiled.

“I think I'd be right in saying we were both trying to delay the inevitable here.” Jack said.

“It doesn't matter, we have all night.” Ianto assured him.

“This is daft, we've been spending the night sleeping naked and holding each other so how home we're having so much trouble shedding the rest of our clothes now?” Jack asked.

“Because we know this time we're not just going to bed to sleep.” Ianto replied. “Our bodies appear to be very willing but our minds are still trying to play it safe.”

“Have I ever told you you're a genius?” Jack told him with a small chuckle, trying to break the slight tension.

“Once or twice.” Ianto replied.

“Right, clothes off and into bed.” Jack said decisively. “We can at least get that bit right.”

Ianto unbuttoned his jeans and pushed them down to his ankles with his briefs, kicked them off over his ankles and then toed off his socks while Jack lost the rest of his clothes.

Heading to 'their' sides of the bed they slid beneath the duvet, shuffling across the mattress to meet in the middle.

Jack settled flat on his back and Ianto curled to his side resting his head on the Captains chest in the same way they had done every night since Maegan had been born.

Ianto kissed the hairless skin of Jack's smooth chest, lifted his head and kissed him softly on the lips.

“We can just lay here, like this for a while if you want?” Ianto asked.

“It's so comfortable, so safe.” Jack replied. “But we need to do this, I need to do this if we're going to move forwards.”

“Whatever you want to do, anything.” Ianto told him.

“I want to touch you, tease you, make love to you and feel you come because of me.” Jack told him a little breathlessly.

“Just hearing you talk like that turns me on.” Ianto replied, his hand resting on Jack's chest over his heart.

“I want you to just lie back and let me pleasure you, is that okay?” Jack asked.

Ianto nodded and let Jack roll them so he was on his back and Jack now pressed to his side.

Jack's hand slid over Ianto's stomach and followed the widening trail of hair to his chest, his fingers sliding over one nipple and then the other feeling them harden beneath his touch.

Propping himself up on one elbow Jack bent down and licked the flat of his tongue over one of the hard nubs, making Ianto shiver slightly when he blew cool air over the wet skin.

Ianto closed his eyes and raised his arms behind him, his hand wrapping around the vertical iron struts of the bedstead and just concentrated on the sensations Jack was sending through his body.

The Captains mouth latched onto one nipple, sucking and nipping it causing the younger man to let small gasps of pleasure escape from his mouth, the fingers of Jack's other hand stroking and pinching the neglected nipple.

Releasing the nipple from his mouth Jack glanced up at Ianto's face through his eyelashes, the look on Ianto's face spurring him on he kissed his way down his lovers chest to his belly.

The Captain kissed the belly button before using the tip of his tongue to delve into it causing Ianto's back to arch off the bed moaning loudly, Jack continued his assault until Ianto begged him to stop, writhing madly beneath him.

Resuming his ministrations Jack placed small butterfly kisses to Ianto's stomach, gradually moving lower and lower until he reached the soft curls at the base of his lovers cock.

Stroking his hand over Ianto's belly he chewed on his bottom lip, this was the first time since the attack he'd been so close to Ianto's cock and he wanted so much to taste his lover again, to get past his issues.

“Jack?”

Jack looked up to see Ianto watching him worriedly.

“Is everything okay? Do you want to stop?” Ianto asked, panting softly with his eyes conveying that he wanted anything but that.

“No, everything is fine.” Jack told him, taking a small but deep breath he wrapped his hand around his lovers very erect and leaking cock. 

TBC


	50. Chapter 50

Jack's tongue snaked out from between his lips and he licked the tip of it over the head of Ianto's cock, tasting his essence he let out a low moan, he'd missed the taste of his lover more than he'd even thought.

Holding Ianto's cock firmly he lapped over the engorged head and then delved into the slit, wanting needing to taste more.

Ianto's hands clutched the bedstead so tightly his knuckles were turning white, he wanted so badly for Jack to take his cock into his mouth, to feel the warm, wet heat surround it.

The more Jack tasted and swallowed the more pre come seemed to leak from his lovers cock, the Captain opened his mouth wider and sank it down over the head, engulfing it and sucking.

Ianto's back arched off the bed, his hips canting upwards trying to convince Jack to take more of him into his mouth, his head thrown backward he forced himself to keep hold of the bedstead.

Opening his eyes Jack looked up through his eyelashes, the sight of Ianto becoming completely undone under his touching inspiring him to keep pleasuring his lover.

Jack's mouth slowly lower and lower down the cock in his mouth until it met his hand, for a few minutes Jack sucked, licked and wanked his lovers cock knowing it was driving him wild.

“Fuck Jack, oh shit ... oh god ... Jack!” Ianto panted. “Please, oh god ... please Jack, I need to come ...”

Releasing his hand from his lovers cock Jack relaxed his throat and swallowed it down to the root, his hands gripping Ianto's hips he hollowed his cheeks and sucked hard.

Ianto could feel his orgasm uncoiling deep within his stomach, tendrils of pleasure reaching out through his body and building by the second.

His hips bucking beneath the Captains hands, trying to fuck Jack's mouth, his throat, wanting to come so badly his hands left the bedstead. Reaching down he grasped Jack's hair with both hands, both tugging at the strands and pushing down on his head.

Jack scraped his teeth over the tender, throbbing skin sending Ianto into ecstasy, yelling loudly as his cock pulsated and his come shot down Jack's throat, coming over and over in waves while Jack sucked him dry.

Even though Ianto's cock was spent and softening in his mouth Jack felt like he didn't want to let it go, teasing it with his tongue again, nipping at the loosening skin until he felt it beginning to respond.

Ianto could believe he was becoming hard again so quickly, he could feel his cock swelling within Jack's mouth, groaning with disappointment when Jack let it slid from his mouth, now fully erect again.

Sliding up his lovers body Jack pressed his own to his, kissing him deeply, wanting Ianto to taste himself mingled with Jack's own unique taste and wanting him so badly it hurt physically.

“I need to make love to you, I need to be buried so deeply inside you.” Jack told him breaking the kiss, his voice a low whisper.

“Do it, I want to feel you fill me, stretch me and come inside me.” Ianto told him, his eyes blown completely with lust.

Leaning over Jack opened the drawer of the bedside table and scrabbled about in it for the lube, finding the condoms first he placed them on top of the small cabinet before hunting again, finally finding it he grasped it and leaving the drawer gaping open turned his attention back to his lover.

“I take it you can't get me pregnant?” Ianto asked, half joking, half worriedly.

“No, I can't, although ...” Jack began and then just stopped and kissed him hard, grinding their erections together between their bodies.

“Now Jack, please just fuck me.” Ianto begged.

One more kiss and Jack moved back onto his knees, flipping open the lube he coated his hand and cock, dropping the lube onto the bed beside Ianto he slid his hand between his lovers legs, delving between his buttocks to find the tight hole in between.

Ianto moaned softly as Jack's finger teased the entrance to his body, the digit circling the tight muscle, nibbling on his bottom lip when he felt the tip of the Captains finger slide slowly into his body.

The younger man's feet slid up the bed, his knees bending and parting further giving Jack more access, panting and canting his hips when it slid further inside him.

Jack watched his lovers face, seeing the unadulterated pleasure on it as his finger moved inside his body, fucking him with his finger, adding a second when the muscles of his arse relaxed around his digit.

Ianto's channel felt so hot and tight around his fingers, pushing them deep inside and then pulling then back until they almost left his body completely before pushing them in deeply again.

Jack twisted his fingers, finding the little bundle of nerves that made up the other man's prostate he swept them over it loving the almost mewing noise Ianto emitted, repeating the action twice more until Ianto begged him again to fuck him.

“Fuck me or you're on decaf again for a month.” Ianto threatened.

“Still so tight.” Jack murmured, his own words going straight to his already straining cock.

“Good, fucking get on with it.” Ianto growled.

Jack slipped his fingers from his lovers body, pressing the head of his cock to the entrance to Ianto's body he pushed it slowly, both of them moaning in unison at the sensations they had been denying themselves for so long.

Ianto reached up and pulled Jack down to meet his own body, his arms wrapping tightly around the captain and holding him close, his cock trapped between their bodies he kissed his deeply.

As much as they both wanted to come they didn't want it to end, the kiss wet and uncoordinated they thrust slow but hard and deep.

Ianto's hands moved lower down his lovers body, his fingertips digging into the flesh of his arse as they fucked, wanting to mark him if only for a few hours, feeling his orgasm growing again.

“I'm going to come.” Ianto mumbled against Jack's lips.

“I want to feel it.” Jack told him, his breath becoming ragged.

His arms wrapping even tight around the Captain Ianto let himself go, thrusting his hip, his cock tight between their bodies spurted the warm come over their bellies, his arse contracting around the cock buried inside him.

Jack's breath hitched, it had been so long, far too long since he had felt the delicious sensations of Ianto's arse contracting around his cock, with two deep thrust Jack followed suit, shouting out Ianto's name and filling him with his essence.

For a long time afterwards they lay there kissing tenderly, not moving when Jack's cock slid from his body, not caring about the cold sticky mess between them, their words unspoken but both knowing they had just crossed the first milestone of resurrecting their physical relationship completely. 

TBC


	51. Chapter 51

Ianto spoke first sometime later. “I love you so much, you know that, don't you?”

“I've never doubted it, even with what happened and the fights we've had since.” Jack told him. “The idea that you didn't love me never entered my head.”

“That night, when I ... when it happened, when I told you I was leaving you and Torchwood hurt so much.” Ianto admitted. “It was the hardest thing I ever had to do, even harder than ...”

“Lisa.” Jack finished for him. “Ianto I saw how hard you took Lisa's death, I ...”

Ianto cut him off. “I loved her and I felt guilty I hadn't been able to save her from the Cybermen but somehow losing you was worse because you were still alive and I thought I was losing you to someone else.”

“You have to believe me when I say I had no intentions of having Gwen in my bed.” Jack told him, kissing his lips softly. “If I had know how much it hurt you to think that I did I would never have flirted with her so much and deep down she really does love Rhys.”

“After all that's happened how can I not believe you?” Ianto smiled softly, a tear sliding down his cheek. “You're having my baby and if we both didn't want this, didn't love each other we wouldn't be where we are now.”

“Sweaty, sticky and in each others arms?” Jack asked with a small chuckle.

“There were times when I thought we'd never be together like this again, I wondered if we could keep our relationship going with kissing and cuddling and nothing more intimate but you know what? I found that I didn't care.” Ianto admitted. “Yes, I missed this so much but just being with you and having our baby were the only things that mattered.”

“Oh Ianto.” Jack sighed before claiming his mouth in a tender kiss. “We still have things to work through but I know we can get through this, I promise we'll be more than comfortable with each other again soon.”

“That's all I needed to know.” Ianto smiled. “Now I hate to say this but I need to go and pee.”

Jack chuckled softly, stealing one more kiss before Ianto pulled away from his arms and slipped out the bed.

“Coffee?” Ianto asked, wrapping his dressing gown tightly around his body in the cool air of the house.

“Thanks.” Jack replied.

Jack waited until he heard Ianto leave the bathroom and then headed there himself, after taking a leak he cleaned himself up with a flannel knowing Ianto must have done the same and then headed back the bedroom to wait for him.

Reaching over to the bedside table Jack picked up one of the condoms, turning the small packet over in his hand and wondering just how long ago Ianto had purchased them.

He stared at the packet, it seemed like forever since they stopped using them as a precaution, neither of them having anything they could infect the other with made them pointless and they both agreed it was more fun without, nothing could beat the feeling of someone coming inside you.

Jack was wondering if there was something Owen could come up with, some kind of birth control they could use when Ianto came back carrying two mugs of coffee in his hands and dropped it back down on the bedside table.

“Are you okay?” Ianto asked, seeing the small frown on his lovers face.

“Mmmm, just thinking.” Jack told him, his face breaking into a smile as he took his coffee.

“That could be dangerous.” Ianto chuckled, climbing back into bed beside him.

“Cheeky!” Jack pouted, taking a sip of his coffee and sighing with pleasure.

“It's still early, we could get back up and watch the rest of the movie?” Ianto suggested.

“No, we're not going anywhere.” Jack replied. “This night is way from over.”

Ianto raised an eyebrow questionably.

“I feel like we're making so much progress here, I want ... I want you to make love to me.” Jack told him. “I'm not sure I'm ready, I might not be able to go through with it and stop you but I want to try, I really want to break another barrier.”

“Only if you're sure, I'm not going to pressure you into anything.” Ianto replied.

“Positive.” Jack said, putting his now empty coffee cup down on the bedside table and picking up one of the condoms again. “How long ago did you buy these?”

“While you were still pregnant with Maegan, before the last time we ... tried to make love and failed so miserably.” Ianto admitted.

“Always to prepared.” Jack grinned.

“You should know I'm always ready for anything.” Ianto laughed, putting his own mug down and tackling Jack down onto his back.

“So I can feel.” Jack replied, feeling Ianto's erection growing against his hip.

“I'm going to make love to you.” Ianto told him firmly. “If you feel you want to stop anytime I won't be hurt, if you find you don't feel ready to be penetrated yet then I'll understand. I'm not going to do anything you;re not comfortable with, this is not a one sided thing.”

Jack nodded slowly. “Thank you.”

Ianto slid his hands up Jack's arms to find his hands, entwining their fingers he pressed his chest close to his lovers and kissed him slowly and deeply.

Jack let the younger man take complete control of the kiss, opening his mouth and letting Ianto's tongue slide inside to tangle with his own.

By the time Ianto pulled away they were both panting heavily, he could feel Jack's erection pressing hard to his body and was relieved that so far at least Jack wasn't showing any apprehension over what was to come.

Ianto kissed his way along Jack's jaw, down his neck and then sucked slowly on the skin at it's most tender point feeling Jack shiver in anticipation beneath him along with the low moan that escaped his lips

Licking over the blossoming love bite Ianto looked up and Jack and almost melted at the look of need in his eyes.

“Are you sure about this?” Ianto asked, just wanting to clarify.

“Please, don't stop now.” Jack rasped. 

TBC


	52. Chapter 52

Ianto was about to remind Jack to stop him anytime if he didn't feel comfortable with what he was doing but decided to remain silent, instead he kissed his way up Jack's throat, feeling his adam's apple bobbing as Jack swallowed hard.

Jack held tightly onto Ianto's hands, his eyes closed and focusing only on the sensations Ianto was causing to begin to flow through his body.

“I need my hands back.” Ianto murmured into Jack's ear.

Jack raised their joined hands one at a time, kissing his lovers knuckles before letting his fingers free and placing his arms by his sides.

Ianto moved back, settling onto his knees between Jack's legs and placed his hands on Jack's smooth chest and began to move them slowly over his body, brushing over his nipples before moving away again.

Jack reached up, his hands stroking up and down his lovers forearms, encouraging him on, letting him know without speaking that he wanted him to continue.

Continuing his exploration of Jack's body Ianto's hands slid lower to his belly, taking his time to move over the flat plains, remembering how not more than little more than a week earlier it had been swollen with their baby.

Bending forwards Ianto pressed a sloppy open mouth kiss to the now taut skin before dipping the tip of his tongue into Jack's belly button and making him buck off the bed.

Ianto couldn't help but grin up at him, then did it again knowing just how ticklish Jack was there.

“Hey!” Jack grumbled and chuckled at the same time.

“Sorry.” Ianto laughed and then bit down on his left hip, marking him again and again until the hip was covered in a dozen small love bites.

Jack's hand reached down and tangled in Ianto's hair, his breaths beginning to come in small pants as Ianto's mouth moved closer and closer towards his cock.

Ianto teased the end of Jack's cock with the tip of his tongue, tasting the leaking pre come before delving into the slit to taste more while his hand slipped around the base to hold it steady.

Jack's moans of appreciation escaped from between his lips, his fists scrunching up the sheet beneath his body and his legs parting further, giving himself completely to his lover.

Ianto reached out onto the bed to find the lube Jack had dropped there earlier, tongue still playing over the head of the Captains cock his eyes darted about finally spotting it near the edge of the mattress.

Stretching his arms out Ianto grabbed it and pulled it back towards him, flipping the cap open with his hand.

Sucking the head of Jack's cock into his mouth Ianto released his lovers cock from his other and and squeezed the lube to coat his fingers blindly, keeping the majority of all his attention firmly on Jack.

Dropping the lube back onto the bed Ianto slid his slick fingers between Jack's legs and into the crevice of the Captains buttocks, seeking out the small tight ring of muscle that donated the entrance to his body.

Slowly sucking on the head of Jack's cock Ianto heard his lovers breath hitch when his finger teased the Captains arsehole, Ianto made no attempt to breach Jack's body, he just stroked over the muscle as his quivered beneath his touch.

Breathing heavily Jack told himself to relax, that they had done this a thousand times before and that they could do it again, that Ianto wasn't going to hurt him but he could feel his hole tensing under his lovers touch as if his body wasn't listening to his mind.

Ianto released the Captains cock from his mouth, leaning forwards he kissed him softly before speaking.

“Do you want me to stop?” Ianto asked, resting his forehead against Jack's.

“No, no don't stop, I need this.” Jack panted.

“You have to relax, if you don't nothing is getting inside you.” Ianto told him softly.

“My heads telling me I want this but my body is betraying me.” Jack grumbled.

“Roll over, onto your front.” Ianto told him, moving from between the Captains legs. “I have an idea.”

Jack rolled onto his belly, his hands moving under the pillow beneath his head and parted his legs again so Ianto could resume his place between them.

Starting at the base of Jack's neck Ianto kissed his way down the Captains spine, small butterfly kisses that didn't stop until he reached the cleft of his lovers arse.

Parting Jack's buttocks with his hands Ianto dipped his head down and teased the hole with the tip of his tongue, feeling Jack tense beneath him he stopped and kissed the base of his spine again, his hands stroking soothingly over his buttocks.

“I think we should wait, you're not ready for this.” Ianto told Jack.

“I am.” Jack stated frustratedly.

“Okay.” Ianto agreed, shifting back a little be lay down on the bed with his legs dangling over the end and parted the cheeks of Jack's arse again, this time when he felt the muscle clench under his ministrations he didn't stop.

He could hear Jack panting and moaning softly his tongue continuing it's assault on his lovers arse, teasing the hole slowly and deliberately and almost stopping and cheering when it finally began to relax.

“Please on god please.” Jack told him breathlessly when he felt the moist tip of Ianto's tongue delving inside him, feeling it move deeper and deeper into the most intimate place on his body. “Fuck me Ianto, I want to feel you inside me.”

“Soon.” Ianto told him, his tongue replaced by his finger, sliding it easily into Jack's arse and fucking him carefully with it before adding a second digit and stretching him in preparation for his cock.

Wanting Jack to be fully open and relaxed Ianto added a third finger, the muscle of Jack's arse now relaxed, wet from the rimming and slick from the lube.

Reaching over to the bedside table with his free hand Ianto grabbed one of the condoms, tearing the packet open with his teeth and plucking the object from within.

Carefully he one handedly rolled the condom onto his cock, moving back onto his knees and aligned his cock with his fingers at Jack's hole, as his fingers slid out he slid the head of his cock inside his lover and pushed forwards until he was fully seated inside him.

Feeling Jack clench his internal muscles around his cock Ianto stilled, waiting for Jack's body to adjust to it's intrusion.

“Are you okay?” Ianto asked.

“Yeah ... yeah ...” Jack panted.

Ianto rolled them so they were lying on their sides, sliding one arm under Jack's pillow and the other around his lovers body the younger man began to thrust carefully.

Jack grasped his hand and moved it to his cock, Ianto wrapped it around Jack's erection firmly and began to stroke it in time with his thrusts, Jack turning his head sidewards to claim his mouth in a sloppy kiss for a moment or two.

Ianto's thrust got faster and faster, Jack's hips moving in time with his, taking him in deep. Nothing but the sound of their pants and moans and the delicious noise of flesh hitting flesh filled the room, the sounds echoing around the room and getting louder and louder, both of them heading for completion.

Feeling Jack still for a second and then his cock swell even more in his hand Ianto pumped his lovers cock harder and faster until Jack let out a yell, his come spurting over the younger man's hand, his own belly and the bedding below.

Ianto thrust faster and faster into the Captain, the contractions of Jack's arse sending him towards his own orgasm, his movements getting more and more erratic until he came hard inside his lover, his come shooting into the confines of the condom .

Resting his forehead on Jack's back Ianto slid his cock from Jack's arse and removed the condom, dropping it carefully onto the floor beside his bed and then wrapped both arms around his lover and suddenly realising Jack was crying softly.

Pulling away again Ianto rolled Jack onto his back and then into his arms, kissing him on the top of his head.

“What is it? What's wrong? Did I hurt you?” Ianto asked, worriedly firing questions at Jack.

“Nothing, nothing is wrong.” Jack replied, smiling through his tears. “I'm just feeling so happy and a little overwhelmed, we've made a huge breakthrough this evening and I have to admit I never thought I was ready for you to make love to me again.”

“Oh Jack.” Ianto mumbled, his own eyes brimming over with tears he buried his face in Jack shoulder and they clung to each other tightly. 

TBC


	53. Chapter 53

After their first night of uninterrupted sleep since Maegan was born Ianto woke to see Jack still asleep beside him, for Jack to have slept so long he knew he must have been completely exhausted.

The Captain was lying flat on his back with the duvet barely covering his hips and a small smile on his face, hoping Jack was dreaming about him Ianto's eyes swept over Jack's body.

It still amazed him how quickly Jack's stomach had snapped back into shape within a couple of days of having their baby, resisting the urge to stroke his hand over Jack's belly and run the risk of disturbing him Ianto slid carefully from the bed, dragged on his dressing gown and headed for the kitchen.

Quickly preparing and turning on the coffee machine Ianto then headed to the bathroom to clean up, turning on the shower he lost the dressing gown ans stepped beneath the cascading water to clean off the combination of sweat and dried come from the night before.

“Hey, you left me alone.”

Jack's voice startled him, he hadn't heard his lover come into the bathroom.

“I thought you'd want coffee when you woke and decided to shower while it was brewing.” Ianto explained, moving over so Jack could join him.

Reaching out Jack took Ianto's face in his hands and brushed his thumbs over his cheeks before kissing him softly.

“Thank you for last night, for taking your time and making sure I wanted to keep going.” Jack told him, his voice barely above a whisper. “I wanted so much for us to reconnect in every possible way and last night was perfect.”

“I was watching you sleep, you were smiling.” Ianto told him, handing Jack the shower gel.

“I was dreaming of you, the day we caught Myfanwy, the day I decided I couldn't resist you any longer.” Jack told him with a grin.

“You have no idea how much self control it took for me not to kiss you, if it hadn't been for Lisa niggling at the back of my mind I would have.” Ianto admitted. “Even though I had never had the urge to kiss another man before.”

“Despite how that ended, we owe everything to Lisa, if it wasn't for her we would never have met.” Jack replied, picking up the shampoo. “Can I wash your hair?”

Ianto nodded and turned around to face away from Jack.

“I did love her.” Ianto sighed.

“Of course you did and you'll never forget her, I understand that more than anyone but you have to remember her how she was, not what she became.” Jack told him, his hands massaging the shampoo into the younger man's hair.

“Jack, that night ... the night the Boglam caused ... I know it's not something you're, we're not going to ever forget but we're okay now, aren't we?” Ianto asked tentatively.

“Last night proved that without a doubt, I was never scared that you would hurt me again, just scared that my body would reject you.” Jack replied, kissing him on the back of the shoulder before urging him backwards so he could rinse the suds from his hair. “No, I can imagine it's something I won't be able to forget for a long time but I don't blame you in the slightest and you can believe me when I say it's right at the back of my mind where it can't haunt me any longer.”

“Sometimes I think we should have retconned that night away but then I remember that if we had we would have never worked out what was happening with the Boglam and that could have broken us completely.” Ianto admitted. “But I don't regret the fight we had beforehand and all this has actually helped us in a strange way, Gwen now understands how we feel about each other and we've admitted how we feel about each other and now we have a little girl to share our love with.”

“I've been thinking, that maybe one day I'd go through it again, the pregnancy and have a brother or sister for her.” Jack told him, turning Ianto back around to face him. “I can cope with twenty weeks of pregnancy, hell at least it's not forty like the women of this time.”

“Planned next time!” Ianto grinned. “You know, there must be something better than condoms we can use to prevent pregnancy?”

“Celibacy?” Jack chuckled.

“Yeah, like that's going to happen.” Ianto joined in the chuckling, punching Jack playfully on the arm.

“Normally men in the future can't fall pregnant until it's something they want to do, whether to start their own family or in surrogacy so I don't know what happened for me to fall pregnant with Maegan.” Jack shrugged.

“I don't care, I love our gorgeous little girl.” Ianto replied. “I wouldn't be without her now.”

“As for contraception for now we'll just have to keep using the condoms.” Jack told him. “There's nothing else unless Owen can come up with something using the female contraception pill maybe.”

“Looks like Owen has a new project to work on then.” Ianto grinned, pulling Jack close and wrapping his arms around his neck. “But I can't get pregnant.”

“Is that an invitation Mr Jones?” Jack asked.

“I do believe it is Sir.” Ianto smirked.

“Then I guess I better RSVP ASAP.” Jack chuckled.

“Jack!” Ianto groaned at the terrible retort. “That was so cheesy.”

“Yeah, but I know.” Jack laughed, grasping the younger man's hips with both his hands and pulling him even closer. “But it's one of the reasons you love me!”

“True.” Ianto replied, moaning softly when Jack's mouth sank down on his neck. 

TBC


	54. Chapter 54

“What time are we meant to pick Maegan back up from Rhiannon's?” Jack mumbled into Ianto's ear. 

Jack was lying spooned against his lovers back in their bed, the sheets rumbled, damp from them tumbling back into bed from the shower in such a hurry they didn't stop to dry off and in dire need of a wash, the both of them exhausted and completely sated.

“She said anytime after lunch would be fine.” Ianto murmured back.

“I just want to stay here, curled around you.” Jack replied. “Just holding you knowing that we've got through this intact.”

“Mmmm ... sounds good but we have so much to do, the house if read to move in except that we don't have any furniture except for the nursery and I don't know about you but I don't want to sleep on the floor.” Ianto replied, turning in his arms to face him. “We should get showered again, this time separately and after we've collected Maegan we can go shopping for the house.”

“We need to decide on a nanny too, which one to choose.” Jack replied.

“We should go for the one that wants Saturdays off, for some reason the rift always plays up more on Sundays.” Ianto told him. “I'm sure Rhiannon wouldn't turn down the change to babysit if we needed her to.”

“That's settled then.” Jack agreed. “I'll shower first and then call her while you have yours.”

“So, we're finally going to make it out of bed then?” Ianto asked with a grin on his face.

“I think you could say we're proved without a doubt that the physical side of our relationship is back to it's normal self.” Jack replied, the four empty condom packets scattered around the room as proof.

“That's a point, I wonder if we'll be able to walk straight.” Ianto chuckled.

“Maybe we should just stay here, just in case.” Jack suggested.

“Nope, we have to get out of this bed before we become to stuck to the sheets.” Ianto laughed, rolling Jack onto his back and kissing him tenderly before climbing reluctantly from the bed. “Shower, now!”

“Yes, Sir!” Jack grinned, gave his lover a mock salute and slid out the bed, stopping briefly to kiss Ianto and then headed off naked to the bathroom.

Ianto stripped all the bedding off and dumped it into a pile on the floor and then remade the bed with clean sheets, duvet cover and pillowcases before heading to the kitchen and putting the soiled bedding straight into the washing machine.

Turning on the coffee machine Ianto headed back to the bedroom to sort out his clothes for the day while he waited for Jack to finish in the bathroom, heading straight in there as soon as Jack reappeared so they weren't tempted again.

“All arranged.” Jack told Ianto enthusiastically when he re-emerged. “I called the nanny, her name is Jenny and she can start as soon as we need her too, I thought in a week then it gives us time to move into the house properly.”

“And more time for us to spend with Maegan.” Ianto replied with a smile. “I know it's going to be hard having someone help take care of her but it's the only practical solution.”

“Don't worry, I've come to terms with it.” Jack replied. “I wish we could have her with us twenty-four seven but that would be impractical and way to risky so needs must.”

“Right, let me dress and then we can head off to get our daughter.” Ianto told him, reaching for his underwear and slipping on his pants well aware that the Captain was watching his every move.

Ianto had just pulled on his jeans when he felt Jack's arms slide around him from behind and his lips on his neck, kissing it softly before resting his head on the back of his shoulder.

“Jack, I can't finish getting dressed if you don't move.” Ianto told him, placing his hands over the Captains and pulling them away from his body, side stepping away quickly when Jack tried to grab him again and pulled his jumper over his head.

“Okay, you win, lets get out of this flat before I ravish you again.” Jack grumbled, leaving the bedroom.

“Jack, wait.” Ianto called out, rushing after the Captain, catching him up he grabbed him by the lapels of his coat and kissed him senseless.

“What was that for?” Jack panted softly when the kiss finally broke.

“Just because.” Ianto grinned.

“God, I love you!” Jack exclaimed, reaching to open the front door. “Lets get out of here before I throw you down on the floor and shag you senseless again.”

Ianto grabbed his coat and passed Jack to head out through the door quipping as he went. “I am so tempted right now.”

It didn't take them long to make the short drive to Rhiannon's, they both left the car and knocked on the door, hands itching to hold each other but resisting.

“Where is she?” Jack demanded the instant Ianto's sister opened the door.

“Hello to you too.” Rhiannon retorted good naturedly. “Your daughter is fast asleep in the travel cot.”

“Has she been good?” Ianto asked, following her into the house.

“A little angel.” Rhiannon replied. “She's such a good baby, I wish both of mine had been like her.”

“They were both little horrors when they were baby's.” Ianto explained to Jack, both of them peering into her travel cot.

“I'll make us some tea and you can tell me all.” Rhiannon told them with a grin and left the room before either of them could reply.

Jack lifted Maegan carefully from the cot and held her close as she snuggled against him, protesting quietly for a moment at being moved before settling down again.

“Here we go.” Rhiannon said cheerfully a few minutes later handing Ianto a mug of tea and placing Jack's within reach before sitting down on the sofa and getting herself comfortable. “So, how did last night go?”

“In what way?” Ianto asked coyly, glancing at Jack and feeling his blush creeping up his neck.

“Well, I'm only going on the love bites I can see on your neck Ianto but I'm guessing you two did more than drink coffee last night?” Rhiannon asked.

Jack looked at Ianto with a look on his face that was daring him to tell her exactly what they had done the night before and that morning.

“Maybe.” Ianto shrugged, his face glowing red.

“Come on, you can cut the crap with me.” Rhiannon retorted. “Did you both work out your issues in the sack ans shag like bunnies?”

“Rhiannon!” Ianto gasped.

“Yes.” Jack told her with a huge grin. “And it was fucking marvellous!”

“And you're both okay? No flashbacks to that night?” She asked.

“We're fine, thank you.” Jack replied. “Last night was a major breakthrough and I guess you could say after that nothing can get between us ever again.”

“That's all I wanted to know.” She grinned. “But feel free if you want to tell me the gory details.”

“Nope, not a hope in hell!” Ianto told her, making his sister chuckle.

“When did she last have a feed?” Jack asked.

“Just before you arrived, she'll be fine for another three hours or so.” Rhiannon replied. “I've made up her bottles again and there's still plenty of nappies in her bag.”

“Great, thank you for last night.” Jack told her, carefully getting to his feet with Maegan in his arms. “Now we have to go and find some furniture for our house so we can move in.”

“You're welcome.” Rhiannon replied, following them both to the front door . “Any time.”

After bidding her goodbye they strapped Maegan into her car seat and headed in the direction of Ikea. 

TBC


	55. Chapter 55

“Jack.” Ianto called out from the kitchen. “Can you get Maegan and give her her feed, Jenny will be here any minute.” 

“She's asleep Ianto, I'm not waking her to feed her when she's not hungry.” Jack replied, walking into the kitchen with his empty coffee mug. “What are you doing?”

“Cleaning the kitchen, obviously.” Ianto snarked.

“But it was clean!” Jack exclaimed, rinsing his mug under the running tap and upending it on the draining board.

Ianto rolled his eyes and picked up the mug, drying it with a tea towel before putting it away in the cupboard.

“You wouldn't know clean if it slapped you in the face.” Ianto smirked.

“You cheeky git!” Jack chuckled, grabbing the tea towel from his lover and dropping it onto the worktop as he pulled him into his arms and kissed him tenderly.

I am not obsessive.” Ianto grumbled good naturedly when the kiss broke.

“Maybe just a little?” Jack asked grinning.

“Okay, yeah, a little.” Ianto conceded.

“Good, now I'm not going to wake our daughter up when she clearly doesn't want one and anyway if she wakes when Jenny arrives surely it'll be better for her to see how well she feeds and how good she is?” Jack asked.

“True I guess.” Ianto replied. “Now, we've got the story right yes? Maegan's mother isn't around, she was our surrogate and we're both in important jobs for the government that means we could be called out any time, day or night.”

“Yeah, for now that's all she needs to know, once she's been with us for a while then we should be able to confide in her about Torchwood.” Jack replied just as the front doorbell rang.

“There she is, right on time.” Ianto said, glancing at his watch and hearing Maegan beginning to whimper over the baby monitor.

“You go and get Maegan and I'll let Jenny in as she's already met me.” Jack suggested.

“Done.” Ianto agreed, leaving the kitchen with Jack and heading up to the nursery.

Jack opened the front door with a beaming smile on his face.

“Jenny, hello, you found us okay then?” He asked, stating the obvious.

“Easily.” She replied. “You've moved into a lovely area.”

“We wanted somewhere not too far from the centre with a garden for Maegan when she's bigger and a house big enough for more children if we decide to have a brother or sister for her.” Jack replied, closing the door and leading her through to the living room.

“You used a surrogate I remember you saying?” Jenny asked.

“That's correct, if we do decide to have more children she's more than happy to have the baby for us again.” Jack replied, smiling up at Ianto entering the room holding Maegan.

“Jenny, this is my partner Ianto Jones, Ianto, this is Jenny Smith, our new nanny.” Jack said introducing them to each other.

“Please to meet you, may I?” Jenny asked, holding her arms out towards the baby.

“Of course.” Ianto replied, carefully handing his daughter over to her.

“Oh she's just gorgeous.” Jenny smiled. “If I didn't know better I'd say she had your nose and Captain Harkness' eyes.”

Jack and Ianto glanced at each other and dismissed the statement.

“Please, no formalities here, Jack and Ianto will be fine.” Jack told her. “Now can I offer you a cup of something, Ianto makes the best coffee in Cardiff?”

“That would be lovely, thank you.” Jenny told him, Maegan beginning to fuss in her arms.

“And someone is wanting her next feed by the looks of it.” Ianto said, heading off to the kitchen to turn on the coffee machine and warm a bottle for their daughter.

Jack offered Jenny a seat and she sank into the soft leather sofa, gently rocking the baby in her arms and talking soothingly to her while they waited for Ianto to bring her feed.

“So, You're still okay to start first thing tomorrow morning?” Jack asked. “We've both taken far too much time off work which isn't good when you both work in the same department and are part of a small team.”

“I can imagine.” Jenny replied, smiling up at Ianto when he returned and handed her Maegan's bottle along with a muslin cloth to protect her clothes. “You both seem very calm and capable.”

“For men caring for a baby?” Jack chuckled.

“Oh no, I mean for first time parents with a baby, a lot of couples find it hard to cope for a while.” Jenny replied.

“She's a good baby, it was hard for the first week or so because she arrived a couple of weeks early and needed feeding so often.” Ianto replied. “Lack of sleep and a small baby do not make for an easy life.”

“I understand completely.” Jenny told then, gazing down at the baby in her arms as she fed from her bottle. “I understand that if you're home in the evenings you want to care for her, give her her bath and put her to bed?”

“Unfortunately our jobs are very unpredictable and chances are we'll be around at odd times so yes, that's something we want to do if we can.” Jack told her.

“Not a problem.” Jenny smiled, taking the empty bottle from Maegan's lips and lifting her to her shoulder to wind her gently.

“Now, we should show you around the house so you know where everything is.” Ianto said once Maegan was snuggled in her arms and dozing again. “Lets start with the nursery.”

Jack led the way up the stairs, Jenny and Ianto following behind and into the little girls room.

This is so lovely.” Jenny said, glancing around the room decorated in pale pink and white with pale pink curtains concealing the blackout blind at the window. “Shall I put her in her cot?”

Jack nodded. “Looks like she out for the count again.”

Jenny lowered the little girl into her cot and covered her with the blanket, all three of them watching as she snuffled into the sheet, wriggling to get comfortable and then stilling again.

“Right, on with the tour.” Jack grinned, leading them from the room.

“The room on the left it ours and this one here is yours.” Jack told her, opening a door to his right and letting Jenny walk in first.

“Oh it's just beautiful.” Jenny exclaimed.

The room was painted white and the carpet was a mid grey but that was the only plain thing about it, the duvet cover was a gorgeous deep purple with little silver threads woven into it and matching curtains.

The bed also had matching cushions adorning it and the wardrobe, chest of drawers, dressing table and bedside table were all in white wood, their design giving them a Victorian feel.

“We didn't know what your taste was but Ianto here has an eye for colour and design so I just left it to him.” Jack told her.

“It's perfect, thank you.” She told them, following them from the room.

After showing her the bathroom and the spare room they headed back downstairs to show her the kitchen and dining room before heading back to the living room, taking the coffee Ianto made with them.

“So, do you think you'll enjoy working for us?” Ianto asked her.

Jenny answered with a resounding. “Yes.”

She left shortly after promising to arrive at seven in the morning saying she was bringing the basics with her and that she had arranged for the rest of her things to be delivered later in the day.

“I like her.” Ianto said, pulling Jack into his arms the second they closed the door behind her.

“So do I and it seems like Maegan does to.” Jack agreed. “I think this is going to work out perfectly.”

Ianto slid his arms around the Captains neck and kissed him deeply, pulling him close.

“You know, once Jenny's living with us we're going to have to be quiet.” Ianto murmured into Jack's neck when their lips finally parted.

“Quiet?” Jack asked, confused.

“Now shrieking my name when you come.” Ianto chuckled.

“You're one to talk.” Jack laughed. “So, how long do you think we have before Maegan wakes again?”

Ianto tilted his head and looked at his watch. “A good hour I'd say.”

“Then I suggest we make the most of it.” Jack replied, dragging Ianto up the stairs and into their room.

“You know, I think Maegan could sleep through a hurricane combined with a thunderstorm, nothing wakes her up when she's asleep.” Ianto said, stripping off his clothes.

“That can be nothing but a good thing with us as parents.” Jack grinned, pushing Ianto back wards onto the bed and straddling him. “Now, when you come I want to hear you scream my name.”

“Oh yeah ...” Ianto sighed as Jack's lips claimed his. 

TBC


	56. Epilogue

Ten months later ...

“Oh my god, look!” Gwen shrieked in excitement causing everyone else in the hub to look around towards little Maegan.

Maegan was standing up clutching the edge of the sofa, her toys about her feet and Jenny watching her every move.

They all watched as the little toddler let go of the sofa then grabbed it again nervously giggling at her daddy's who had run down from Jack's office to stand within feet of her.

Jack crouched down and held out his arms.

“Come on Maegan, you can do it.” Jack urged.

Glancing around at all the eyes on her Maegan let out another giggle and then with a determined look on her little face she let go of the sofa again and held out her arms to steady herself when she wobbled a little before lifting one foot forwards and took a step.

The whole hub went silent, watching the toddler take another step and them half a dozen more before tumbling into her Jack's arms to everyone's cheers.

“She did it, she walked.” Ianto grinned excitedly.

“She's been walking around the furniture for about a week.” Jack told them all proudly. “I thought we would miss her first proper steps.”

“Looks like we'll be needing to childproof the hub even more so now.” Owen grumbled. “At least when she was just crawling she couldn't get into too much mischief.”

“Owen, a child's first steps are a milestone in their lives, at least try and be happy about it!” Toshiko exclaimed.

“Well, just keep her out the medical bay.” Owen retorted and walked off, none of the seeing the small smile he gave Maegan as he did so.

“He's right about one thing though.” Jack said, placing the little girl back down onto her feet and watching her toddle another few steps into Ianto's arms. “This place is dangerous for a child, we'll need to make some kind of arrangements so she can't come to any harm.”

Ianto lifted his daughter up under the arms and twirled her around making her giggle madly.

“How about we put up some kind of barrier around the sofa and coffee table, not too high so she can see what's going on but she still has plenty of room to play?” Toshiko suggested.

“Brilliant Tosh!” Jack told her. “We'll look into it.”

“Jenny until we've got something sorted maybe she should play at home?” Ianto suggested.

“That's fine, she needs more fresh air in her life.” Jenny told them with a smile. “In fact, I think we'll leave now and go for a walk along the bay.”

“We'll see you later, rift permitting.” Ianto told her, frowning at the odd look that had come over Jack's face.

“Jack are you okay?” Ianto asked him once they were gone and they were walking towards the steps up to his office.

“Yeah ... I ...” Jack never finished his sentence, flinging one hand over his mouth he ran as fast as he could towards the toilets, flinging himself down onto his knees seconds before he vomited into the toilet bowl.

Ianto followed in seconds after him.

“Jack?” He called out before locating him in one of the stalls, where the Captain was still kneeling beside the toilet and a hand clutched to his belly.

Jack glanced up at him, gazing into his lovers eyes wordlessly watching as Ianto registered just what the Captain was thinking.

“Pregnant?” Ianto asked, his voice a whisper as he sank down next to his lover. “But how? We've been so careful.”

“You and I both know that no contraception is one hundred percent reliable.” Jack groaned, another wave of nausea coming over him and causing him to vomit again while Ianto stroked his back soothingly.

“Especially not condoms.” Ianto sighed, brushing Jack's fringe off his forehead and kissing it softly.

“Maegan's not even a year old yet, are we ready for this?” Jack asked him, sitting down in the confined space and rubbing his hand over his belly.

“More ready than we were with our daughter.” Ianto replied a little sadly, thinking back to the events that surrounded Jack's last pregnancy.

“Ianto, we promised never to mention that again, what's done is done and we worked through those issues a long time ago.” Jack replied. “If this is going to dredge up bad memories then maybe we should consider terminating this pregnancy, if I even am pregnant.”

“No, no!” Ianto stated. “If you are pregnant we are keeping the baby come hell or high water, I should never have said what I did, I'm sorry.”

“Nothing can stop us enjoying this pregnancy Ianto, I want this time to be perfect.” Jack replied. “Not that I regret having Maegan that that time, she helped us out of that hell.”

“This time we will enjoy every minute of it.” Ianto told him with a smile. “I can't wait until you have a huge belly while carrying our child again.”

“Not so much fun for me.” Jack groaned.

“Nope, but you may remember me telling you how erotic I found you then?” Ianto asked.

“Yeah.” Jack's face lit up as he replied. “And I remember that you had really wanted to make love to me while I was pregnant but ...”

“But we were waiting until after the birth.” Ianto finished for him, omitting the reasons why. “This time I get to live out my fantasy and with your pregnancy only lasting twenty weeks it's going to be here in no time.”

“Oh god, Jenny, we'll have to tell Jenny!” Jack exclaimed suddenly.

“Maybe she'll take it as well as Rhiannon did.” Ianto replied. “She took the whole Torchwood thing with a pinch of salt.”

“She did, didn't she?” Jack replied. “In fact nothing that happens in the hub seems to phase her.”

“Then we get Owen to confirm the pregnancy and once that's done we let Jenny in on the secret.” Ianto replied.

“Yeah, we don't want to tell her and then find out we were jumping the gun.” Jack said, getting to his feet, the feelings of nausea now past and the pain easing off.

“I'm worried about that pain, you only got it when you were stressed last time.” Ianto said, standing up and following Jack over to the sinks where the Captain splashed his face with water and rinsed his mouth out.

“Maybe it was because I was so excited about Maegan walking for the first time, I feel fine now.” Jack shrugged. “Come on, lets get upstairs and have that scan.”

Toshiko and Gwen were both at their workstations when they got back to the main hub, both of them having been distracted by going to see Owen to have a word with him about the way he acted when Maegan walked, they hadn't noticed Jack's dash to the bathroom or Ianto chasing off after him.

Walking past them so as not to draw attention to themselves Jack and Ianto headed for the medical bay, their footsteps alerting Owen to their presence as they walked down the steps.

“Hey, if you've come to moan at me about my lack of skills with small children you can save your breaths.” Owen told them. “Gwen and Toshiko did a great job of their own.”

“That's not why we're here.” Jack replied, unbuttoning his trousers.

“Have you both suddenly decided you want me in a threesome, 'cos I can tell you now it's not happening.” Owen remarked, watching Jack slide his braces from his shoulders and unzip his trousers.

“Nope.” Ianto grinned. “Well, not today, Jack needs a scan.”

“A scan for what?” Owen asked curiously, reaching for the hand held scanner.

“A foetus.” Jack replied, watching the look on Owen's face with delight.

“You're winding me up?” Owen asked.

Jack cocked an eyebrow and chuckled shaking his head. “No, I think I'm pregnant.”

“Maegan's not even a year old yet, do you two have no self control?” Owen admonished them.

“Faulty condom.” Ianto replied.

“Don't want any more information thank you!” Owen snarked. “Okay, lets get this over with.”

Owen held the scanner over Jack's belly where the last baby had grown and the sound of a heartbeat filled the room, strong and fast, the heartbeat of a baby.

“Turn it up.” Ianto grinned.

Owen turned the volume on the scanner up full and the sound filled the medical bay.

“What's going on, what's that noise?” Gwen asked from above, Toshiko beside her.

“Oh my god!” Toshiko exclaimed. “Jack's pregnant!”

“Pregnant?” Gwen echoed before following Toshiko down into the room.

“So it would seem.” Owen mumbled, getting out the way as Toshiko and Gwen hugged the fathers to be in return excitedly.

“How pregnant am I?” Jack asked, fastening his clothes.

“From the readings on this, only about four weeks.” Owen told him.

“I had pain and vomited earlier, do you think it could have been because of the over excitement when Maegan walked for the first time?” Jack replied.

“Could have been, the monitor hasn't detected any problems but I'll keep a close eye on you and don't do anything to get upset about.” Owen told him, glancing at Ianto.

“Not going to happen, not this time.” Ianto told him smugly.

“It better not tea boy or you'll have me to answer to.” Owen retorted making the others burst out laughing.

“You're going to have to tell Jenny, you can't keep this a secret.” Gwen told them.

“We know, and we're going to drop the bomb on her this evening once Maegan's in bed.” Jack replied. “But for now, we're going to celebrate, who wants pizza?”

“I'll get the usual.” Ianto replied, heading off into the main hub.

Two hours later they had arrived home, bathed Maegan and put her to bed, both of them telling her made up story between them involving Myfanwy, dark chocolate and how the dinosaur helped her parents fall in love.

Once she was snuggled down in her bed they left quietly, pulling the door closed behind her and made their way down downstairs hand in hand to find Jenny.

Jenny was waiting for them in the living room curled up in the armchair with a glass of wine in her hand reading a magazine, or trying to because her mind kept wandering off to think about what Jack had said to her before they took Maegan upstairs about having a surprise for her.

Jenny put the magazine down and looked expectantly at then while they settled themselves down on the sofa with daft grins on their faces.

“Come on then, what's the surprise?” Jenny asked.

“We're going to have another baby.” Jack told her, breaking into a huge grin.

“You never mentioned that you were trying, are you using the same surrogate as last time, like you said when I first started?” Jenny asked.

“It's not quite that simple, this was a bit of an accident.” Jack tried to explain.

“But ... you mean ... I thought it was all done with test tubes and things ... you were sleeping with her? Jenny stuttered. “One of you? Both of you? Oh hell, sorry, this is none of my business!”

“Jenny, calm down.” Ianto chuckled softly. “Neither of us was sleeping with a surrogate.”

“Then ... okay, I'm confused.” Jenny confessed.

“There a few things you don't know about me.” Jack began. “For now you don't need to know most of them but for this to make any kind of sense I need to tell you that I'm not from this time or planet.”

“You're an alien? Did you fall through the rift?” Jenny asked looking aghast.

“No, I came here via time travel and got stuck here.” Jack replied, lifting his sleeve to show her the wrist strap she had seen before. “I used this, it burnt out.”

“So, you are human?” Jenny asked.

“Mostly, I'm from a place called the Boshane Peninsular in the 51st century, and my ancestors were human.” Jack told her.

“So, what's all this got to do with the baby?” Jenny frowned.

“Men the the 51st century can get pregnant.” Jack told her.

“You ... you're pregnant?” Jenny gasped.

“Yeah.” Jack grinned widely.

“Shit!” Jenny uttered, making them chuckle, never having heard her swear before. “Pregnant? And you carried Maegan?”

“Yep, he did.” Ianto told her proudly.

“Does anyone else know, other than Owen, Gwen and Toshiko?” She asked.

“Only my sister, things were a little strained when Jack was carrying Maegan and she helped us through it.” Ianto explained. “But that's all in the past now.”

“I don't know what to say!” Jenny replied. “I feel like I'm having a dream and that I'll wake up in a minute.”

“You're taking this all very calmly, all things considered.” Jack stated.

Jenny shrugged. “I'm always been like that, don't know where I get it from.”

“Well, working for us that's definitely a huge advantage.” Ianto chuckled.

“So, when's the baby due?” Jenny asked.

“I'm about four weeks gone so in about sixteen weeks, I forgot to mention that my pregnancy will only last for twenty weeks.” Jack replied. “The benefits of the future of male pregnancy.”

“That just cheating!” Jenny exclaimed before bursting out laughing.

“So, you're okay with this, anything you want to ask?” Jack asked.

“I definitely don't want to know how one man can get another pregnant, so the answer to that is no.” Jenny replied with a smile. “Now, my friend asked me to go to the cinema with her this evening, only local and if it's okay with you I'd like to go, of course I'll have my mobile with me, in my pocket on vibrate just in case you need me to come back?”

“The rift predictor is still quiet today, so go, enjoy the film.” Jack told her.

“Thanks.” Jenny replied, pulling out her mobile to confirm with her friend that she would meet her at the cinema she as she rushed upstairs to change, rushing out some ten minutes later, calling out her goodbyes.

“She took that in her stride.” Jack commented, pulling Ianto closer, into his arms.

“Yep, she's been so laid back about all of this just as if ... no, that's daft.” Ianto replied.

“As if she's always known about aliens?” Jack asked.

“Exactly.” Ianto replied.

“I'm sure it's nothing, she's just more open minded that most, even more than your sister which is saying something.” Jack replied.

“That makes more sense.” Ianto shrugged, letting Jack push him down onto the sofa and kissing him softly. “I think we should move upstairs, just in case Jenny comes back before we realise.”

“Okay.” Jack sigh, kissing him once more before they dragged themselves off the sofa and up to the bedroom.

Jack watched as Ianto headed straight for the bedside table, opened the drawer and pulled out the open condom box, screwed it up in his hand and dropped it in to the small bin nearby.

“We'll be needing them again once this baby's born.” Jack said, moving over to him.

“I know, but that just felt so satisfying.” Ianto grinned, pushing Jack backwards so he landed on the bed on his back and covered him with his own body. “Tonight Captain I get to shag you senseless without using one of those things.”

Jack's chuckle ended when Ianto claimed his mouth and devoured it hungrily.

The End.


End file.
